The Adamant Key
by Trivnar Silversword
Summary: This story is set in the past of the Pokémon world, so it is a bit different from what you might be used to. A trader girl named Rowan meets up with a strange talking blaziken who has a dark secret... Will they be able to survive the trials fate has in st
1. The end of a journey

**(A/N)– Pokémon belong to GameFreak. However Rowan, Kepa and all the other characters are mine, as well as my ideas on how Kaijuu were used in the past.**

**(kaijuu monster in Japanese. That's what I'm going to call pokémon for the duration of this fic. Pokémon pocket-monster. Since pokeballs haven't been invented yet, the name is a bit ridiculous. You tell me how you plan to put snorlax in your pocket!)**

**For those of you unfamiliar with kaijuu/pokémon, I will put a list at the end of each chapter describing the kaijuu. **

**This story is set in a alternate world than the one in the anime/mangas. There is no technology yet, and civilisation depends on kaijuu for making roads, building houses, travelling, etc.**

**So I'll shut up now and let you read. Please have a nice journey!**

**

* * *

**

**The Adamant Key**

**By Trivnar Silversword**

**Chapter one: The End of a Journey...**

_In a world not unlike our own, humans live alongside animals, called kaijuu. These creatures have control over the elements (fire, earth, water, wind, light, etc.) and can use them to do their bidding. The humans saw the worth of such beasts and tamed them for their own use. Hundreds of years before they were kept for the sole purpose of battle, the kaijuu were workers and companions. It was thanks to them that the humans prospered. _

Rowan fingered the bright blue articuno feathers tied to a leather thong around her neck. It had cost the girl a month's worth of wages, but the feathers were rumoured to bring about good luck and she hoped the investment would pay off. After all, a Trader could never have too much luck.

Rowan was a seventeen year old girl, neither short nor tall, with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her face was boldly shaped in a few quick lines, with a strong nose and high cheekbones. She was dressed in traditional Trader clothes; bright green baggy breeches and a dark blue long sleeved shirt embroidered with gold. A dark green travel cloak with a hood swirled around her booted feet, inches above the dusty ground. A dark blue marking swirled out from the corner of her right eye, proclaiming her as a Kaijuu healer.

Rowan turned her attention to the small cart pulled by a sturdy looking ponyta at her side. It held the goods which she was taking to Indigo Plateau to sell, a trader's lifeblood. Many miles had passed under its wheels and it needed repairs. A vaporeon was curled up on top of the cart, dozing peacefully. Rowan smiled at her, then started to hum a lively tune.

A resounding CRACK! echoed through the early morning spring air, causing Rowan to start with surprise. The ponyta stopped and looked back at the cart, which was now leaning to the left and threatening to topple over.

Rowan swore. "Damn axil broke! I did hope it would hold out until I reached the Plateau." A life of constant travelling had ingrained in her the habit of speaking her thoughts aloud. Bending over to peer under the cart, she quickly ascertained the damage. "We won't be going any further with this," she sighed.

With a lot of heaving and grunting, Rowan and the ponyta managed to wrestle the cart off the road and into a thick patch of shrubbery.

"Mist, I want you to stay and guard the cart," she instructed the vaporeon, "but if things get tough, no heroics."

"Vapo-vapo!" agreed Mist, jumping down from the top and settling herself under the cart, in the shade. Satisfied that they would be alright for a while, Rowan mounted the ponyta and urged him down the road.

The remainder of the journey to Indigo Plateau was uneventful, arriving in the small town halfway through the afternoon. The houses of the Plateau were all made from stone, there being a healthy supply all around. A lot of them were quite old, and covered in green moss, which the inhabitants made no attempt to discourage. It gave the whole village a rather odd green and grey colour scheme but helped it blend in quite nicely with the surrounding area. Rowan made her way directly to the blacksmith, hoping that he would have some means to retrieve the cart.

The forge was blazing hot, a roaring fire in the furnace, making Rowan wonder how anyone could stand over it and work all summer. A large bald man approached her, wiping sooty hands on his leather apron.

"Yeah? Can I help you?"

"Um... yes" Rowan fidgeted, "my cart's axil broke on my way here and–"

The smith interrupted, "broken axil? Yeah, we can fix that. On the way here, you said? Suppose you'll want us to fetch it." He brought his none-too-clean fingers to his mouth and whistled, calling a younger man over. "Draft, go see if Jem will loan us his kedabra for a quick job. He owes us a favour anyway."

Draft rushed off, leaving Rowan alone with the smith. They stared at each other and the silence lengthened, broken only when Draft and the kedabra returned. Scowling, the smith moved back into the forge.

"Don't mind Anvil, he's only a puff of hot air," advised Draft leading her through the forge and out the back, into a yard filled with odds and ends, "just let Kedabra see where you left the cart and he'll take care of it. This'll be on your bill, mind."

Rowan sighed and let her knowledge of the cart drift into her uppermost thoughts. The kedabra blinked out, returning a few seconds later with the cart and vaporeon. Mist jumped into Rowan's arms, clearly upset with the sudden movements.

The trader soothed the kaijuu, whispering to her until she settled down, then inquired about the estimated time period.

"It will take us awhile to fix it; we're backed up on work."

"There's no hurry." she said, walking away from the forge, towards an inn that she had passed on the way. "I'll check in tomorrow."

Rowan paid for a week's stay at the inn, stabled Coal, then remembered her clothes and food were still in the cart. Annoyed with herself, she strode off purposely in that direction.

"Hey, Trader, what's your business here?" a cold voice sneered. Rowan turned around and cast a silent appraisal over a slender man dressed in trader clothes and his raichu.

"My business is no business of yours." she said coldly.

He walked up to her, grinning as she had to tilt her head to look up into his face. "I think it is, darling. This here is my territory. I'm in charge of buying all of Indigo Plateau's produce. Buy anything and you'll regret it."

Rowan shrugged and walked away, knowing he was fuming behind her. She puzzled over the incident all the way to the forge. Traders usually shared whatever place they settled in, content with gentle competition and jokingly lowering their prices to see how low the other would go. Indigo Plateau didn't have any goods that were so valuable that a Trader would want to chase another away. The odd evolutionary stone would get dug up, but other than that...

Putting the incident out of her mind as she reached the forge, she began digging into the cart, searching for her personal effects. She came across a bundle of quality iron that she had picked up in Sapphire City and wondered if she could trade it for the work on her cart.

Finding Anvil, she showed him the metal and proposed the trade, but he jerked his head towards the back of the forge and stomped off. Rowan wandered over, seeing no one but a muscled blaziken, hammering a strip of red hot metal flat. As she drew close he stopped working and turned his attention to her.

"I-I'm selling iron...do you... look it over?" He held out a hand for the metal so she obligingly gave him a piece. The blaziken inspected each piece, one by one, marking all but two with a cross. Rowan took the marked pieces back to Anvil and they bickered over the price for awhile.

"You let the blaziken chose the metal?" she asked curiously after both were satisfied. "I know that craftsmen depended on Kaijuu, but I didn't know they used them that much."

Anvil grunted, "Kepa can detect faults in the metal that humans can't."

Rowan nodded slowly. "Yes, that would make sense. Where–" She was cut off by a loud explosion, shouts and screams of pain.

"Damn!" cursed Anvil, rushing into the forge. "Kepa! They're at it again!"

The blaziken, Kepa, left his hearth, heading towards the entrance. "Get everyone out of here, Anvil, I'm gone. You have enough gold to rebuild; help yourself to what I've left behind."

Rowan blinked. She would have sworn that the blaziken had just talked. But no, kaijuu didn't talk human, everyone knew that.

"You'd better leave," the apprentice Draft advised her, "the town is under attack." Rowan turned towards the back entrance, worried about her cart, but it was filled with the bulk of an immense blastoise.

"I'd love to leave, but, umm, how?" Draft grabbed her arm, propelling her back into the forge.

"Kepa! We're going to scatter, give you a chance to run. Watch over the trader." She was pushed forward, into the arms of the blaziken.

"Excuse me, but we'll make better time if I carry you." Rowan was scooped up into the strong arms, too shocked to protest of this treatment.

Kepa bolted out of the forge by a side door a split second before the blastoise shot a blast of water from the cannons on its back and completely destroyed the building. The streets of Indigo Plateau were in chaos. Citizens were scurrying to and fro while huge kaijuu and their masters roamed through the streets, destroying things at will. Rowan finally shook herself free of the shock of a kaijuu speaking the human tongue and started to struggle against Kepa's iron grasp.

"Let me down at once! I have to get my kaijuu and my cart!" Try as she might, the trader couldn't break free of the blacksmith's arms. "Come on, put me down, I'm nothing to you!"

Kepa didn't even look down. "Your kaijuu will be fine and you can live without a cart and a few goods. If I let you down now, you'll only do something rash and end up killed." Rowan frowned; this kaijuu was way too human for her liking. That didn't sound a bit like animal reasoning! Nevertheless, she kept quiet, wisely acknowledging arguing wouldn't get her anywhere.

Kepa dashed through the ruined streets, searching for an escape, changing direction every time they came across another kaijuu. They were running through a dark alley when he skidded to a halt. A rhydon was blocking the exit. Kepa spun around, but a blastoise covered the other end. Rowan was dropped, none too gently, to the filthy ground.

"We're going to have to fight our way out." The trader rolled her eyes at the obviousness of the remark. Two fireballs formed in the blaziken's paws.

"I'm warning you kaijuu; you're not going to like this one bit."

Kepa started to run towards the rhydon, who lowered its horn and snorted angrily, then started to charge towards the blaziken. Kepa laughed in its face, darting out of the way of the behemoth and grabbing its tail. Rhydon grumbled deep in her throat, dragging Kepa halfway across the alley before being ground to a halt.

Kepa let go of the tail and spun around once, picking up momentum, delivering a punishing kick to the rhydon. She shrugged off the blow, swinging her huge head which connected with Kepa and sent him flying into the blastoise, still standing at the other end of the alley.

Blastoise reared up on its hind legs then dropped its massive weight down onto the blaziken. Rowen winced, almost feeling the other's pain as the blastoise reared up again. Kepa wobbled to his feet before being hit full blast by two powerful jets of water from the blastoise's cannons. Kepa hit the alley wall with a sickening crunch. Shakily, he managed to stand up but was not fast enough to dodge Rhydon's charge which sent him sliding to Rowan's feet.

The girl helped him up, glaring at his two opponents. "I don't know how you're planing to beat them," she said doubtfully, "since they're ten times your size."

"Size...isn't...everything." Kepa gasped out, pulling himself from Rowan's grasp and dashing towards Blastoise. "Run while you still can!" he shouted over his shoulder.

_First he wants me to stay, then he wants me to run_, Rowan grumbled, exasperated. _But somehow, I want to help him. At the very least, he'll need a healer at the end of this battle!_

Kepa jumped high into the air, planning to land on the blastoise's back when a slender man with black hair and dressed in trader clothes stepped in between them and crossed his arms. Distracted, the blaziken didn't see the blastoise shift his weight until a large paw batted him to the ground in front of the newcomer.

Rowan took an involuntary step forwards, recognising the obnoxious trader that had warned her away from the Plateau earlier that day.

"Well, well, well, having fun yet, Kepa Nur?"

From the ground where he sat, breathing heavily, Kepa glared at the man. "Damian," he spat in cold fury.

The black-haired man chuckled. "So you remembered. Good. I'm going to assume you considered my proposal and found it reasonable."

"Reasonable? I'm not sure I share your opinion of what defines reason. In any case, judging by the destruction around us, you've already anticipated my reply."

Rowan looked from Kepa to Damian, then from Damian to Kepa, totally confused. Deciding she probably didn't want to know and that her health would profit from walking away, she made to turn when a flash of yellow caught her eye. Damian's raichu sat on the blastoise's head and was preparing to blast the blaziken.

She flared up at once. Good guys or bad, hitting someone from behind was a cowardly act. Bending, Rowan found a pebble on the ground and took careful aim. THWACK! The raichu plummeted from its perch, falling sideways off the blastoise.

Damian growled, moving back to check on his kaijuu. Rowan dashed forward and grabbed Kepa's wrist, pulling him to his feet then propelling out of the alley while Damian was distracted with his stunned raichu.

Kepa glanced back behind them, to the rhydon charging after them. "We're going to have Damian's whole army after us."

"Doesn't matter! Just run!"

She nearly tripped over a piece of rubble, but Kepa shifted his hand, holding her wrist firmly and she stayed on her feet. Now he lead her through the town, which seemed both larger and smaller at the same time, due to the fact that most of the houses were destroyed, the stones that built them scattered every which way. The pair stumbled through the ruined streets while kaijuu massed behind them.

* * *

(A/N)

_**Kaijuu:**_

- **Articuno:** a large blue bird, rarely seen by humans. Element ice

- **Ponyta**: a white horse, with flames for a mane and tail. Ponyta only burn those they don't trust. Friends who touch their flames only feel a tickling warmth. Element fire.

- **Vaporeon**: Vaporeon stand on four legs, and have dolphin-like tails. Their hide is blue and a fin runs down the length of their back. Another fin circles around their necks like a collar; both these fins are floppy and almost transparent. Three other fins, two next to the ears and one at the top of the head, are more rigid. Element water

-** Kadabra: **stands on two legs, hide a tan colour. A triangular head with a star on the forehead and two long whiskers. Also has a large and thick tail with a darker brown stripe around it. Has a darker coloured exoskeleton around the chest and shoulders. Three vertical stripes decorate their bellies. Element psychic

**- Raichu:** an orangishmouse with a very long tail, ending in a lightning bolt shape. They have big ears and yellow cheeks. Element electricity

**- Blaziken:** stand on two legs, a bit taller than the average human. Covered in red fur except for the legs; fur goes yellow at the knees; the chest; patch of white fur, not unlike a vest. The white fur forms a upside down 'v' with yellow fur where the white is not. The hands are bird-like,covered in grey scales up to the elbow and with only three fingers. The head is triangular with two big horns over the eyes and two smaller ones off to the side. Two long tails of white fur sprout from the top of the head and reach the waist. Finally, they have a short tail, shaped like a bird's. (narrow at the base, wide at the end, and flat)Element fire (but can also kick and punch)

**- Blastoise:** a very large kaijuu which can stand on four or two legs. Like a turtle, with blue hide and a brown shell. Two cannons stick out of the shell. Element water

**- Rydon:** built like a tank, this kaijuu is grey and can move on four legs or two. They have a large horn on the tip of their nose, spines along their back, and a thick heavy tail. Element rock

**Evolutionary stone:** a stone which releases energy which certain kaijuu react to, causing them to mutate and grow stronger.

Note: Most kaijuu can mutate when they reach a certain age, changing their bodies to make them stronger. This process is called evolution. Some can only evolve with the help of these stones.


	2. The Beginning of Another

**(A/N)**

**A quick reminder: I don't own Pokémon/Kaijuu and you don't have permission to use my OC and/or ideas unless you _ask_ and I _agree_.**

**

* * *

**

**The Adamant Key**

**By Trivnar Silversword**

**Chapter two: ...And the Beginning of Another**

Kepa's strong grip on Rowan's arm was the only thing that kept her upright as she stumbled over the uneven ground.

"Why didn't you go?" he asked between breaths.

Rowan shook her head, still unsure herself. "I don't really know. I almost ran, but I couldn't bring myself to leave while you were in trouble." She ducked a bolt of lightning sent after them. It hit an already dilapidated building, which shuddered and started to crumble, filling the path ahead of them with debris.

"Ok, now what?" she asked, glancing behind them. "We can't really go back."

Kepa Nur cast a critical eye over the debris. "I can handle that, no problem."

"But what about me!" The blaziken scooped her up again, his pace not even faltering. "Oh."

A loud buzzing noise rose around them, emanating from a dark cloud massing above them.

"What is that?" Kepa cried out, reaching the edge of the debris and beginning to jump from wood to rock to wood again.

Rowan frowned, looking up at the cloud. It reminded her of something, although she couldn't quite place it... "Beedril!" she said, suddenly remembering as the first of the insects began to dive towards them.

"Where the heck is Damian getting all these Kaijuu from!" Kepa complained, clearing the last bit of debris and setting Rowan down again. He frowned in concentration then sent a wave of fire at the insect Kaijuu. "That ought to slow 'em down."

"We don't want to slow them down, we want to stop them," Rowan pointed out with infuriating logic.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute!" He picked her up again, something she was really beginning to dislike. They ran down the road that Rowan had come earlier that day. "If we could hide somewhere." Kepa grumbled.

_Hide..._ Rowan recalled the geography of the plateau, creating an image in her mind. "Turn left!" she cried suddenly, "towards the cliffs!"

The blaziken did not argue, veering off into the forest and agilely dodged between the trees. "Where are we going?" he asked after a while, looking back over his shoulder at the black cloud that followed. "The beedril can still rea- Whoa!" There was suddenly nothing but air under the blaziken's feet as he ran off the plateau for which the town was named.

The pair started to tumble down the cliff face, Rowan bouncing out of Kepa's arms as he thudded into a boulder sticking out of the face. Rowan stretched out her arms, trying to grab hold of something to break her fall. Her fingers scraped against the rocky face, but she felt no pain, only a growing numbness as her body half fell, half rolled, forever downwards.

A tree finally stopped her with a bone-jarring thud. Rowan was completely stunned, a fortunate condition for the beedril flying overhead took her to be dead and ignored her. Also, she could not yet feel the pain that would swamp her when she regained consciousness, five minutes later.

"Rowan?" Something cool was placed on her forehead, under her bangs. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Are you alright?" Kepa was kneeling beside her, looking as bad as she felt and holding his palm over her forehead. As she opened her eyes he removed it. Rowan shifted, testing all her limbs and thankfully finding nothing broken or life threatening.

"I'll live." The Trader was bruised and covered with scrapes, including her fingers, which were rubbed raw from being dragged across the rocky face. Her clothes had been torn to ribbons in places and there were raw sores where the cloth had been completely torn away. She was still sitting under the tree which had stopped her and used it to pull herself up. "What happened?"

"I stopped before you did and hid myself in a crevasse; the beedril didn't see me and flew back. I guess they thought you were dead. We'd better get going, though; Damian is bound to send scouts after me." He rose to his feet, closing his eyes with pain as he did so.

Rowan looked the blaziken over more closely, with her healer's eye. "Your ankle is twisted," she proclaimed.

"Yeah, that's how I broke my fall; slamming against a rock."

She sniffed, "you're lucky it didn't break your leg. Hold on, I'll patch it up a bit." Using branches broken from her saviour-tree and strips of green and blue from her shirt and pants, she bound Kepa's ankle.

Together they limped down the cliff side, taking the remainder of the afternoon to do so. A copse provided them shelter for the night, where they lay down under the shelter of two twisted pines, too tired to hunt for food.

Kepa Nur turned a pleading look to Rowan. "I... have a favour to ask of you, Trader. I need your... help. I need... a human companion to go where Kaijuu are conspicuous. I need someone who can ask questions and who will be forgotten soon after."

Rowan looked up from the flames in surprise. "I refuse to help until I know exactly what I'm getting into. I have no desire to step into a gang war."

The blaziken sighed, resigned. "I suppose it couldn't do any more harm than what has already been done. Damian is after something, something that I know." Rowan nodded. "He is working for a woman named Loth, who has been trying to take this information from me for years."

"And what is this information!"

"... I am a blacksmith Kaijuu, you know that. A year ago I was tinkering with a number of alloys and discovered how to create adamantine, or, if not adamantine, a metal with similar qualities, similar enough to name it after that legend."

Rowan started at Kepa Nur, not daring to believe what he said. "...but adamantine is a legendary metal! There is no such thing!"

"Adamantine; a metal so strong it cannot be bent, melted or dulled. With time, it stays as strong as the day it was forged. Yes, I thought it ridiculous as well so I tested it." He shrugged, "I couldn't mar the surface or reforge it. If not adamantine, it is stronger than any current metal."

"..." Rowan sat down, mulling the possibilities over in her mind. "So why don't you want to share your secret?"

"At first I was ecstatic, thinking of all the good uses it could be put to. But others have different uses for my discovery. They want to use it to make weapons, armour and other elements of war. If I let this knowledge loose, it will be used to kill instead of to help. I could not live with the knowledge that I set this horror loose on the world."

Rowan traced a figure into the ground, then crossed it out angrily. "I suppose that makes sense." She arched an eyebrow at him, "I still don't believe you though. Do you have any proof?"

Kepa Nur bent and untied something hidden under the hair of his unwounded ankle and tossed it to Rowan. It was a small metal disk polished to a high shine with no blemishes and bound with a leather cord. The disk flashed brightly in the firelight as she turned it over and over in her hands.

"This is adamantine, then. It doesn't look very special"

Kepa shrugged, retrieving the disk and tying it around his leg again. "Even so, that is what it is. So will you help me?" A hint of desperation crept into his voice at the last bit.

Rowan threw up her arms, "Oh, alright! I've lost my cart and my Kaijuu and without them I'm no more a Trader than you are. You'll have to pay for all my food and accommodations, though. New clothes too," she added as an afterthought.

Kepa Nur grinned happily, "you've got yourself a deal, Trader!"

They talked a bit longer about nothing in particular, but sleep soon overtook the two exhausted companions, and they sank into oblivion.

* * *

_**Kaijuu:**_

**- Beedril:** resembling a wasp, with a stinger on each of its two front legs as well as their tails. Element poison


	3. Unexpected Delay

**(A/N) **Kaijuu/pokemon aren't my creations, and I'm not getting any money for it. Paws off my original ideas and characters! 

**

* * *

The Adamant Key**

**By Trivnar Silversword**

**Chapter three: Unexpected delay**

Rowan awoke stiff and cramped. Every muscle complained and her cuts stung angrily. Groaning, she sat up and tried to make sense of what she saw. Why was she sitting in a wood? Where were Mist, Coal and her cart? She glanced to her left and saw the blaziken. Oh. She remembered.

The Trader's stomach grumbled with hunger so she stood shakily and left Kepa, looking for something they could eat. Keeping under the cover of the copse, she found the dark green _manya _berries and some edible roots, thanks to a sandshrew who deserted his meal at her approach.

Kepa Nur was still sleeping when she returned, so she ate her half of the sparse meal and started to do something about her clothes. Tearing up her sleeves, Rowan managed to cover herself up more decently.

Kepa stirred and woke, sitting up as carefully as she had, suggesting that his fall, although shorter, had been just as brutal.

"Morning. I scavenged some food for us to eat. It's not much, but it will keep us from starving."

As Kepa ate, Rowan redid the splint on his leg, tying it more securely with strips of bark and cloth. Satisfied, she stared at him until he finished, her green gaze unfaltering.

"What? What is it, is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, but I have a few more questions about what I learnt last night."

Kepa heaved a long-suffering sigh, "All right, I have a question for you, too. So, what do you want to know?"

Rowan paused to collect her thoughts. "Well, first of all, this...Loth you spoke of. How did she learn about your... skill?"

"Loth often bought metals from my forge. I told her of my discovery, through an apprentice because she didn't know I could talk. But when she heard, her eyes shone with lust and power." Kepa shook his head sadly, "she said horrible things... I got mad...I yelled at her, calling her a monster. She didn't even look surprised that I could talk, only smiled evilly and vowed she would one day get my secret. I ran, and have been running ever since, going from town to town, never staying longer than half a year."

Rowan wrapped her arms around her legs. She didn't like the sound of this Loth. "So... You had a question for me?"

"Yes!" the blaziken crossed his arms and glared, "Why did you have me run off that cliff!"

"Oh...," she giggled sheepishly, " well, you weren't supposed to fall, only run along the edge of the plateau. We could have hidden among the rocks of the east edge and they wouldn't have been able to track us." She shrugged, "I didn't know how far away the edge of the plateau was."

Kepa stood up, still glaring, "you could have at least warned me! Come, we should get going before our tracks are found."

Stifling another giggle, Rowan stood and followed after the limping blaziken.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Rowan questioned as they walked. "Do you have a plan or something or are you just going to run for the rest of your life?"

Kepa frowned thoughtfully. "I don't really know... I want to do _something_ for I have no desire to keep on running. I mean, look what happened to the last town I stayed in. Completely destroyed and all my fault." He kicked at a stone with his good leg.

"I suppose Loth hopes that you'll feel guilty about it and give yourself up," Rowan thought aloud. "The way I see it, the only way would be to hide in a place where there would be no way she could ever find you."

Kepa Nur stared at the blue sky, "yeah... too bad there is no such place..."

Rowan laughed, happy and light as a bell, "but there is! A temple hidden away in the Mountains of the Sun where only those of pure heart can find it. There, priests watch over the rarest Kaijuu and keep them safe."

Kepa snorted, "that's just an old legend, told to children before bedtime."

Now how does he know that? Rowan wondered. "Yes, it's a legend, but I believe that in every legend the seeds of truth are hidden. If we can reach the Mountains of the Sun then I think we could find this temple." She chose not to mention that she had a friend who had once visited the Temple and returned with a rare kaijuu as a companion.

"Why not?" he shrugged, "don't have anywhere else to go, do I? I might as well go off chasing legends."

Rowan beamed at him, "You forget; adamantine is supposed to be a legend too. If you can make that, surely we can find a temple!"

"Your optimism is nothing short of amazing" Kepa said, but smiled to take the bite out of his words. "I suppose I should tell you that Loth lives in the Mountains of the Sun."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. The nearest town is Pewter; we can get clothes and supplies there."

They travelled all day, through fields alternating with small woods. Their pace was slow owing to Kepa's leg but the weather stayed warm and sunny all day and their journey was pleasant. Beedril scouts occasionally flew over them but Kepa's keen eyes picked them out long before, giving them time to hide.

"I would feel quite stupid if these were _wild_ beedril" Rowan remarked as they crouched in a thick cover of thorn bushes. The thorns were long and curved, piecing her rags with ease and leaving bloody scratches behind.

Kepa ignored her obvious discomfort, watching the beedril through the branches. "It is better not to take chances."

"You're one to talk. I bet you would change your tone if these thorns passed through your skin."

He turned to look at her then, and started to laugh. The trader was spread out on the ground, as flat as she could make herself, barely breathing, trying not to brush up on the thorn laden branches above.

"I'm sorry, it was a rather tactless hiding-place. I forgot humans have fairly thin skin." he chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Rowan glared at him angrily, muttering under her breath. "Is it gone?" Without waiting for Kepa to reply she started to squirm backwards. "I don't care. The whole world can go to Hell but I refuse to stay under here one moment longer!"

Free of the bushes, she sat up and started to pull thorns from her legs. "If this keeps up I won't have an inch of skin left when we reach Pewter. Remind me to buy thick leathers next time I tramp cross-country with you. Maybe chain-mail as well."

"Ah, don't worry, my pretty, that won't be necessary. We'll take better care of you than that nasty blaziken."

Rowan whirled around, pain forgotten as she stared down the shaft of a wickedly barbed arrow. The man holding it was dressed in rugged, earth coloured clothes. Golden earings flashed in the setting sun. Five other men stood around him, all armed with bows. Rowan swallowed nervously. These were bandits, roving thieves, the hated enemy of Traders.

"Why don't you call your friend out." The first man instructed. "Make him come out slowly."

Rowan shook her head and screamed, "Kepa! Get out of here! Run!" She tried to say more but a dagger was pressed to her throat, cutting off her words.

"Not too wise, my little friend."

Two more men immerged from the bushes.

"It doesn't matter; he's gone." one of them said.

Rowan sighed with relief. "I don't have anything you could possibly want, as you can tell from my clothes. No money, no goods, no Kaijuu."

The dagger was removed and she was hauled to her feet. "Nothing you say?" The bandit leaned close and tweaked her chin, a pleasant grin on his face. "Not even a certain secret metal? I think you would be good bait, don't you?"

Rowan glared and spat in his face. The bandit moved away angrily, wiping spit from his face, no longer pleasant. "If you don't cooperate I might just give you to my friends here. They haven't had a woman in quite a while and I think they'd enjoy you."

"Scum!" she hissed as two bandits grabbed her arms and led her away. As soon as they were away from the leader one hit her across the face, splitting her lip. Hanging her head, Rowan let herself be led, using all her will to fight back tears.

Who would save her now? They were too many for Kepa to risk himself being caught with, especially with a wounded leg. The bandits surely had Kaijuu nearby, waiting to strike. No, he was now far away, hopefully heading towards the Mountains of the Sun.

Oblivious now to her surroundings, she was only remotely aware of being slung on a tauros's back and moving west, away from Pewter.

She had no idea for how long they travelled or where they were going. A filthy strip of cloth had been wrapped around her eyes while her hands and ankles were bound. Thankfully, they hadn't gagged her, although that probably meant there was no one to hear her scream, wherever they were. Eventually, she fell asleep, her dreams uneasy and troubled.

The trader awoke with a start as she was thrown none too gently to the ground. No one bothered to remove her blindfold but she gathered from the sounds that the bandits had picketed their tauros mounts near her and built a fire. The ground under was grassy telling her they were far from the rocky plateau.

I wonder how long they'll keep me once they realise that Kepa isn't coming. Perhaps they won't let me go! Rowan banished the thought angrily. Of course they'll let me go. I would be of no further use to them. Still...

She rolled until she faced the bandit's fire and started to work at the rope that bound her wrists. It was made of coarse rope and quickly chafed her wrists. Her fingers, not healed from the fall down the cliff started to bleed again. Grimacing, she finally gave up.

I have a knife in the side of my boot, she thought angrily, but I can't reach it! Rowan twisted angrily; she didn't like being unable to do anything. Slumping against her bonds, she drifted to sleep again.

Rowan woke sometime before dawn, shivering in the cool air. A strange noise had woken her and she strained her ears, trying to discern it. There! It was a gentle sizzling noise, interrupted by irritated snorts. The trader closed her eyes again and focussed on the sound. It almost sounded like someone was burning through rope.

The noise continued on for a while, then stopped, to be replaced by a large CRACK! and a flash of blinding light that seared through Rowan's closed eyelids. The tauros bellowed in pain and surprise. Blinded by the light and terrified of the noise they bolted, while the bandits struggled out of their blankets and hurried after their mounts.

"That ought to keep them busy for a while." Kepa Nur's voice was smug as he rolled her over and used a small flicker of flame to burn through the ropes that held her.

Rowan stared at the blaziken in surprise. "Y-you came back for me?"

Kepa frowned, "of course I did! Did you think I'd have left you there!"

Rowan didn't answer, sitting up as the bonds were cut and rubbing the circulation back into her hands. She couldn't see him clearly, only as a shape outlined against the horizon. Only his eyes glinted grey in the feeble light. Since it was dark, she couldn't tell where they were, only that she sat under a large oak tree.

"They are using me to bait you. This is probably a trap," she said bluntly, standing up then stumbling into him as her legs buckled under her, cramped from being pressed together all day.

"Steady there!" Kepa's arm gently wound about her waist, supporting her as she stomped the circulation back into her feet.

"Get them now!"

Before human or kaijuu could react a metal net was flung down on top of them, its weight dragging them to their knees.

"Got 'em!" cried the bandit triumphantly, starting to climb down from the tree from which the trap had been set.

"Get down!" Startled at the urgency in Kepa's voice, Rowan lay down again, flattening herself against the ground and making herself as small as possible. The blaziken lay down over her, making sure he covered every inch of the trader before he sent white hot fire through the net.

The rings turned bright red then started to melt, dripping hot melted iron onto Kepa's fur. Rowan, face pressed into the ground, had no idea what was going on, only that she couldn't hold her breath much longer. She started to struggle, pushing at the massive weight above her, to no avail. Rowan was starting to black out when the weight was suddenly lifted and cool air filled her lungs.

Kepa pulled her to her feet and she looked around in surprise at the bits of melted net that littered the ground around them. Two bandits were climbing down from the tree as fast as they could go, swearing as twigs snagged into their clothes.

"This way." Kepa grabbed her hand leading her away from the tree, in the opposite direction from the one the fleeing tauros had taken.

"I hope you can see better than I can." Rowan complained as she stubbed her toes on a rock.

"Don't worry; they'll expect us to run far but there is a hiding-place nearby where they will never find us. Can't run on this bad leg anyway."

He led her to an abandoned dugtrio burrow, its entrance carefully hidden by a dead thorn bush placed on top of the hole. Their way lit by a small flame flickering in Kepa's palm, the pair descended into the bowels of the earth, finally stopping in a relatively large chamber.

Rowan sighed in relief, flopping down on the hard earthen floor while Kepa arranged for a large fire in the middle of the chamber. It provided a fair bit of light, but no heat.

"That's a neat trick," smiled Rowan, stretching out her aching fingers towards the blaze.

Kepa grabbed her wrists, peering at the mangled fingers, then glared accusingly at her.

She shrugged. "They haven't had time to heal since our fall and all these adventures are making them worse."

He shook his head, "you should have complained, or something!" Holding both wrists in one hand, Kepa reached over and tore a strip of cloth from Rowan's rags then carefully bound her hands.

"There!" he muttered angrily, although he released her hands gently. "Next time take better care of yourself!"

Rowan smiled as he sat down beside her and glared into the flames. _He's so human, _she caught herself thinking again, wondering if she dared ask him about it.

"You'd better get some sleep while you can."

Rowan looked up into his grey eyes, startled, "...yes, I suppose I should. Thank you for the rescue, Kepa."

"You would have done the same." The Kaijuu dimmed the fire until it was only a comforting glow and Rowan lay down to sleep.

* * *

(A/N)

_**Kaijuu:**_

**-Tauros:** resembles a bull with three long tails, has a red stone inset in their foreheads. Element none

**-Dugtrio: **The evolved form of diglett, it has three heads and its body is never seen above ground, only the heads, which are oval and chocolate coloured.


	4. On the Road to Pewter

**Disclaimer:** Kaijuu/pokemon are not my creations. Paws off my original characters and ideas!**  
**

**

* * *

The Adamant Key**

**By Trivnar Silversword**

**Chapter Four: On the Road to Pewter**

Kepa woke her some time later, gently shaking her awake. "Come on, it's time to go."

Rowan sat up and yawned hugely. "Ugh, I'm sore all over." Her hands hurt more too, a steady throbbing ache. "How far are we from Pewter?"

"About a week, I figure. Those rogues took us a bit off course but the ones tracking us will have a hard time making sense of all these tracks, so they bought us some time."

She nodded and rose, stooping to avoid hitting her head against the low ceiling. "We can't get there soon enough" she proclaimed fervently.

Kepa turned and led the way out of the burrow. Outside, the sun was right above them, telling them it was around noon. Rowan started giggling as she caught sight of Kepa's back. It was covered in small silver disks, remains of the net that he had melted the previous night. The iron had dripped onto his back and gotten stuck in his fur.

"What's so funny?" The Blaziken asked, scanning the horizon for any sign of either group of pursuers. Sunlight reflected off the pieces of iron, making him quite visible.

"Very subtle, you are. Don't move, this might hurt a bit." She walked closer and started to pull the bits of metal out.

"Ouch!" Kepa squirmed as Rowan pulled out metal and fur. "What the heck are you doing?"

As a reply, she handed him the metal and struck out towards Pewter. Kepa Nur turned it over in his hands, still confused. Shrugging, he dropped the pieces into a bush and limped after Rowan.

Two bright eyes peered out of the bush's trunk and gazed at the trader and Kaijuu until they disappeared from sight. The bush quivered, its leaves turning pink, then melted into a pink blob.

"Di- ditto!" It said proudly, holding up the pieces of metal. The blob shifted into a spearow, holding the metal firmly in its talons. "Spearoooow!" Beating its small wings strongly, the shape-shifter rose into the air and flew off east, towards the Mountains of the Sun. So occupied in its mission, it didn't notice the fox-like eyes that watched it go.

The spearow flew straight towards its destination. The journey to the Mountains of the Sun took it one week, although it could have done it in four days. The time was not wasted, however, for the ditto collected information from many Kaijuu on the way.

It arrived in a deep valley, a river having sliced its way though the rock thousands of years ago. Halfway up the north side of the valley, in a face otherwise smooth, was a carved arch. The spearow flew through the arch, agilely flying through the corridors of the hollow mountain. It flew into a great chamber, where a dark skinned, black haired woman lounged in a chair, reading a book.

Loth rose as the spearow entered and held out her arm. Exhausted, the ditto perched on it and dropped the metal into her other hand.

She fingered the metal as the ditto returned to its original form and began to give its report. Loth addressed the alakazam sitting beside her chair.

_What does she say?_

_She has seen the one you seek. Damian did not lie when he said that he found the trail once more. The blaziken travels in the company of a human trader, by the name of Rowan. They were attacked by bandits, but they survived and are heading towards Pewter. Eventually, they seek the Temple of the Ancients. _

Loth smiled. It was not a nice smile, more like the look of a savage beast before it pounced on its prey.

_The Temple of the Ancients? He must believe that he will be safe there. Kepa, Kepa, you should know I'd follow you to the bowels of the earth and beyond. I think we should have a welcome party for him, don't you?_

The alakazam's eyes twinkled. _Yes, my lady. I shall take care of it at once._

Loth watched as the Kaijuu faded from view. Cradling the exhausted ditto in her arms, she walked out of the room and down the rich corridors of her dwelling. She passed many Kaijuu on the way, all female. They all served Loth faithfully, her personal army. With the alakazam Lorelei serving as translator, each and every Kaijju would give their life for their mistress.

She took the ditto to the infirmary, manned by one of the five hundred humans living in the complex. "Take good care of her; she has served me well."

"Yes, my Lady." The healer bowed, gently taking the ditto and bustling off.

_Lorelei? Send Viridian to keep an eye on our prize. Then seen if you can get hold of Damian. I've got a job for him._

_

* * *

_  
Rowan and Kepa covered quite a bit of ground in four days, even though both were rather a bit worse for wear. The ground flattened out into huge fields of swaying grass, which was easy to walk through and to hide in. Around noon, Rowan spotted a building on the horizon.

"Hey, look up ahead! I think it's a farmhouse! I really, really hope it is," she added. Kepa shielded his eyes with his paw. "Yes, I think it is as well. Perhaps they'll let us stay there tonight."

Rowan closed her eyes happily. "Mmm, even if we get to sleep in the stable it will be nice to rest without keeping a watch."

Both unconsciously quickened their strides, Kepa limping along gamely, so they reached the farmhouse midway through the afternoon. Two rapidash and a tauros grazed contentedly in a fenced-in field beside the house, not paying them the least bit of attention as Rowan walked up to the front door and knocked loudly.

A middle-aged woman opened it slowly and peered out. She had greying brown hair tied up in a bun and wore a stained apron over a faded dress. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in Rowan's ragged state.

The trader smiled sheepishly. "Sorry to bother you, but I wondered if you could give a place to stay for the night. I'm a trader, but I ran into some bandits two days ago and they took all my stuff."

The woman opened her door all they way. "You poor child, are you alright?"

"It would have been worse, but my blaziken protected me. If it causes no trouble, could we sleep in your barn?"

The woman tutted and pulled Rowan inside, gesturing for the blaziken to follow. "Don't be ridiculous, you have a room inside, a good supper at our table and some new clothing. Tess! Come here please, Tess!"

Rowan was led into the kitchen where a girl of about ten stood on a stool, stirring dough in a large bowl. Her wide brown eyes stared at the strangers curiously.

"We don't get very many visitors," the woman continued. "My husband and sons are out working, they'll only be back around suppertime. My name is Liz. This is my daughter Iva and that's my other one, Tess."

Tess tottered into the kitchen, sucking her thumb and toting a persian plushy. She looked up at Rowan fearlessly and held out a pudgy hand. "I'm four."

Rowan crouched down and smiled. "I'm called Rowan, and that's my blaziken, Kepa Nur. His name means 'stone fire'. Have you ever seen a blaziken before?"

Tess shook her head, peering up at Kepa curiously. Rowan winked and stood up. "Maybe when he's feeling better he'll give you a piggyback ride."

Liz hustled Rowan over to a chair. "Iva, go get some of Blaine's clothes, they should fit our young visitor. Tess, get me some bandages and some salve, you know where they are." Both girls rushed off and Liz started tugging at Rowan's clothes. "Now take these off and let's see how badly you're hurt."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rowan saw Kepa abruptly turn around and hurriedly stifled a giggle. Liz soon patched her up, wrapping her hands in soft white cloth after applying a soothing layer of salve. More of it was spread on her worst bruises and cuts. Blaine was obviously one of the aforementioned sons, but his clothes fit well enough.

"This is good stuff," Rowan said, sniffing the slave critically. The scent filled her nostrils, taunting her with its familiar overtones. She could identify most of the herbs that made it up, but some of them eluded her. "Mind if I make a few modifications to it?"

"Go right ahead," agreed Liz. "We have tons of the stuff."

"Stay here, Kepa, I'll be right back." Rowan rushed outside and came back five minutes later, clutching plants in her fist. She crushed the plants into the original salve, giving it a bitter smell. She made Kepa sit in the chair she had vacated and undid the rags around his leg while the three women looked on.

"As this evaporates, it will take away much of the pain," Rowan explained as she rubbed the salve into his ankle. After a good night's rest he should be able to put his weight on it again." She rebound it with clean bandages and slapped him gently on the knee. "Feel better already, don't you?"

Tess tugged on her mother's apron. "Can the lady make Ratty better?"

Rowan stood up. "Ratty?"

"My son found a rattata in the barn," Liz explained. "It must have gotten too close to one of our rapidash, poor thing, and got burnt."

"Oh? I'll go take a look at it, if you want. Is it still out in the barn?"

"Yes, Blaine got a box for it and made it as comfortable as he could. Tess will show you the way."

"Good," smiled Rowan, "I have to earn my keep. Coming, Kepa?"

The two followed the little girl out to the barn and to where the kaijuu lay, gasping and whimpering. Rowan could see right away that its chances weren't good and hastily sent Tess off to find a plant that would help sooth it. The rattata's eyes were closed tightly and it whimpered with every second breath. She opened the bottle of slave and peered over the kaijuu.

"Thanks, my leg really does feel better," said Kepa, now that there was no one within earshot.

Rowan smoothed the salve over the rattata's burnt skin. "I thought it would. This stuff is really good. A professional healer made this, or I miss my guess. It must have cost quite a bit."

The rattata squeaked and Kepa smiled. "You're making him feel better, too."

"Yeah..." she said, frowning. "Say...is it hard... getting treated like you're an animal?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I am an animal."

"You know that's not what I meant."

Kepa sighed. "It's better than all the questions and strange looks that I'd get if they knew I could talk. Don't worry about it, I don't mind."

But Rowan could not ignore or forget the sad look in his eyes as he turned away. Tess ran back inside the barn, halting any further conversation.

"I found the plant! What do you want it for?"

Rowan gently took the plant and fed it slowly to the rattata. "A burn can give a kaijuu a tummy-ache and this plant will make it feel better and also keep him from getting too active. It will make him sleep, which will help him heal faster."

They returned to the house and were soon joined by the rest of the family; Liz's husband, Scott and the three boys, Jordan, Benjamin and Blaine. All three boys were thrilled with Kepa, wanting to know if Rowan had tamed him on her own or gotten him from a professional kaijuu trainer.

"Er... I found him wounded when he was a torchic and nursed him back to health," she invented, a little nervous with all three pairs of eyes fixed at her.

"He doesn't talk much," Jordan, the second youngest pointed out. "Gwyr and Gawayn are always talking to us."

Rowan guessed he was referring to the two rapidashes. "No, he's never spoken to me, ever since I found him. Something terrible must have happened to him, that day I found him."

The boys exchanged awed looks and Rowan had to fight to keep a straight face. The couple were overjoyed to have company and they talked until it was dark while the children played around with Kepa.

Once Tess fell asleep on the floor, all the other children were sent to bed as well and Rowan took that opportunity to return to the barn to check on the rattata. Liz came with her this time, curious to see the healer at work.

"He's doing better," Rowan said as they approached, "but he's not go-" She choked off as she drew close enough to see the kaijuu's sides were no longer moving. The jar of salve fell from her fingers and rolled away into the darkness as she rushed forward and checked the rattata for signs of life.

Liz gently drew her back. "It's alright, I'm sure you did your best. I'll tell the children he got better and went home. Here, you go back inside and get some rest, I'll take care of it." She gave her a little push back towards the house.

Rowan numbly returned to the house and to the room allotted to her. There was only one bed in the small room, but it was a double so Rowan and Kepa could settle in it quite comfortably. As she neared the door, she could hear the blaziken moving around inside. She quickly composed her face into a cheerful mask and entered, yawning.

"I'll be glad to get a decent night sleep," Kepa commented. He lay on the half of the bed closest to the wall, arms folded under his head.

"Don't you want any sheets?" Rowan asked, as she slid under the comforter.

He chuckled. "I'm a fire kaijuu. Do you really think I get cold?"

Rowan recalled all the times she and Mist had slept pressed up against Coal for warmth and chuckled. "No, I guess not. Good night, then."

The healer stared into the darkness for a long time before falling into an uneasy sleep, chased by demons of past and present alike. A long dead spectre was chasing her across a field of thorns, howling incoherently. She didn't dare turn to see how close it was, but she felt it catching up, as the thorns that lashed her legs did not affect her pursuer. A hand with an iron grip suddenly locked on to her shoulder and the spectre moaned, "Rowan..."

"Rowan! Rowan, c'mon, you're going to wake everybody up!"

"Hn?" She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Kepa's concerned grey ones.

"Thank goodness... you started tossing and turning, then moaning and calling out. I was scared you were going to wake our hosts."

"Oh..." She closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillows. "What was I saying?"

"...I couldn't tell, it was all garbled. What's wrong?"

Tears slid down her cheeks quietly, following the path of her tattoo. Impulsively, Kepa took her in his arms and let her cry against his shoulder. Eventually her sobs died down and he released her.

"I'm sorry," whispered Rowan, embarrassed. "I don't usually crumble like this."

"What happened?"

"The rattata... died." She shook her head. "I've seen lots of death as a healer. I know kaijuu get sick and that sometimes there is nothing that we mortals can do about it. Heavens, I've even killed kaijuu to put them out of their misery, so I don't know why this affected me so much. I guess... I'm just tired."

"We have been through a lot crammed in a short time," Kepa agreed, eyes filled with sympathy. "The dream... was something chasing you?"

"My brother,"she said and didn't elaborate. Kepa wisely didn't press her to clarify. He could tell by her eyes, flared wide open, that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

The blaziken sighed and gathered her against him again. "Try to go back to sleep, alright? You need it."

Rowan was scared the spectre would reappear the second she closed her eyes, but with Kepa's arms around her, she felt safer. Snuggling up to him as she would to Coal, she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kepa watched the girl sleeping quietly in his arms and felt something that he had thought he had lost long ago stir.

* * *

(A/N)

**-Ditto:** looks like a pink blob. Ditto is a shape-shifter, and can imitate the appearance and skills of any kaijuu, provided it has seen the kaijuu before. Element varies

**-Spearow: **A bird kaijuu with short wings, with brown and red feathers. Has a fierce temperament. Element air

**-Alakazam: **evolutionary form of kadabra, who in turn evolved from abra. stands on two legs, hide a tan colour. A triangular head with two long whiskers. Has a darker coloured exoskeleton around the chest and shoulders, wrists and knees. Element psychic

**-Rapidash: **evolutionary form of ponyta. A white horse with flames for a mane and on the fetlocks. Has a single horn in the middle of the forehead. Element fire

**-Persian:** a cat kaijuu, with a red gem in the center of the forehead. Has beautiful white fur and ears edged with black. Element none

**-Rattata:** a very common kaijuu, resembles a small, purple mouse with a white belly. Element none

**-Torchic: **Resembles a young chicken and the beginning evolutionary step to blaziken. ( Torchic - Combusken - Blaziken)


	5. Pewter

**Disclaimer:** Kaijuu/pokemon are not my creations. Paws off my original characters and ideas!**  
**

**

* * *

The Adamant Key**

**By Trivnar Silversword**

**Chapter five: Pewter**

Kepa gave Tess the promised piggyback while Liz and Scott watched on.

After, Rowan sent Kepa to help Scott and the boys with the farm chores while she helped Liz make some food for the road.

"Your blaziken is a remarkable kaijuu," Liz said, smiling. "Good with children, with heavy work and so well behaved!"

Rowan blushed, remembering the previous night and crying on his shoulder. "Yes... he's a great travelling companion. I couldn't ask for better."

"You have a long journey ahead of you. It's good to have friends you can trust. Keep them close."

Rowan blinked. For a brief minute, the cheery farm wife had been completely serious, her face drawn. It vanished so quickly she was left wondering if she had truly seen it.

Liz passed her a bag and dusted her hands. "There! Those provisions should be enough for the both of you until you reach Pewter! I do hope you have a safe trip and don't bump into those bandits again!"

Rowan laughed. "I doubt it. We don't have anything of value with us this time. Anyways, Kepa won't be tricked twice."

"I believe it. He's very smart."

She hastily steered the subject away from Kepa again. "What would you say is the best path to take between here and Pewter?"

"Oh heavens," sighed Liz, flopping her apron. "I haven't left the house in so long... There is a trail that the boys use when they need to get some more supplies. It's very faint, but you should be able to follow it readily enough. I'll have Iva show it to you."

As if summoned magically, the girl appeared at her mother's elbow. "Yes, I'll show you the way. Are you leaving now?"

"Yep, as soon as Kepa gets here..."

"Here he comes now," commented Liz, peering out the window.

"Well then... thank you very much for your hospitality, Liz. You and your family were blessings to stranded travellers."

Liz blushed and pushed Rowan out the door. "Nonsense, it was nothing special. You get going, young lady, so you can make the most of the daylight."

Rowan smiled and bounded down the stairs waving good-bye to Tess and Liz. Iva led them to the beginnings of the path and watched them until they vanished from sight among the grass.

Rowan fairly bounced along the path; her heart was light, the sun was shining, her cuts were taken care of and she was well rested. Kepa caught her smiling foolishly and poked her gently.

"Someone is in high spirits."

She grinned and skipped two steps forward before turning around and walking backwards, so she could look at him. "I am!"

He shook his head. "Any reason why?"

"Dozens!"

He shook his head again. "You're going to walk into something, or trip and fall ... on our food! Maybe I should carry it."

Neither of the two noticed a single beedril circle overhead then head off south as fast as its wings could carry it.

"If you carry it, the food will get too hot. If I had an ice kaijuu I'd let them carry it, but you'd just spoil the food."

"Hey, come on, I can regulate my body temperature! It won't spoil unless I want it to."

Rowan was about to counter when the day darkened, as if a cloud had passed over the sun. She turned towards it, glaring in fake fury.

"Hey, cloud, get away from my ... sun..."

Rowan froze as she saw the swarming mass of beedril gathered in front of the sun. Kepa's reflexes, however, were not similarly affected. He lunged forward, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward.

"Run!"

She found her legs were listening to her again and plunged headlong after the blaziken, her bag thumping against her back with every stride. The buzzing noise behind grew louder and louder with every passing minute, warning her that the enemy was closing the distance between them with surprising speed.

"We can't outrun them!" She gasped out.

"I know! We're going to have to make a stand."

A particular plant caught her eye and she snatched it up as they ran past it. She shoved half the plant into her mouth and passed the rest to Kepa.

"Chew this; protection against the poison in their stings."

The blaziken did as he was bade, mouth twisting at the bitter taste.

"How come none of this stuff ever tastes good?"

A beedril dove, which Rowan barely dodged.

"Alright, here is good!" Kepa grabbed her arm and pulled her down behind him. He crouched, flames gathering in his palms in expectation. "The best thing to do is to present a small target."

The beedril swirled once, above them, then dove. Kepa grunted and held up his hands, shooting a wave of fire at the beedril. The first row peeled off but the ones behind kept coming, faster than Kepa could incinerate them. Rowan gasped and buried her face in her hands to protect her eyes and then they were on her.

Their sharp, cone-like legs tore at her clothes, trying to score blows to her bare skin and inject her with poison. Kepa was faring better as the beedril seemed unwilling to hurt him gravely, obviously under orders to bring him back in one piece.

He ducked and wove, using his fists and fire alike to drive them back from Rowan, although greatly outnumbered. _Their numbers are too great, _Rowan thought frantically. _No matter what we do, we'll lose. _An old trick that traders sometimes used suddenly occurred to her.

"Kepa! Light the grass on fire! Beedril can't stand large quantities of smoke!"

"Smoke?"

"Yes, smoke! Do it!"

Kepa was willing to give anything a try. He shot a string of fire along the ground around them, then shot it forward through the dry grass. Billows of dark smoke rose upwards, sending Rowan into a spell of coughing. Kepa, unaffected, watched the bug kaijuu fly upward in alarm, circling away from the black clouds.

"It's working!"

Rowan was coughing too much to reply, but she waved a hand in acknowledgment. The blaziken scooped her up and started to run across the fields, burning the grass as he went and making sure to extinguish the flames behind.

The grasslands, long and flat, slowly became more hilly as they started gaining on the foothills. Kepa continued to run, his long legs and powerful stride eating away the miles.

"You can stop now, Kepa, I don't think they're following us anymore."

He looked up and saw she was right; not a single beedril in sight. Groaning with relief, he pulled to a stop, setting Rowan back down. Her eyes were red and irritated from the smoke, but her coughing had stopped, for which she was thankful.

"Any injuries?"

Kepa glanced himself over. "Nothing serious. Some grazes, but there is no burning from the poison, thanks to your plant."

"Good." She looked about, trying to pin-point their location, then grimaced. "Well, thanks to those bugs we've got half a day's advance."

* * *

The town of Pewter was bustling and prosperous. Traders displayed their wares from brightly coloured cars while merchants tried to outshout them. Rowan felt instantly at home, although she was tired from the rough trip. Thankfully nothing more had occurred after the beedril attack. Ignoring rude comments from male merchants towards her torn clothes, she waved to the traders she knew.

Kepa Nur, on the other hand, didn't seem to enjoy being surrounded by people. He kept his gaze on the ground, trailing after Rowan. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, not without a little amusement.

"Rowan! Why didya trade yer ponyta for that one?" One of the traders, a large fat man shouted after her.

She winked at him. "Well see, that blaziken is special. He's my personal bodyguard. He cooks whoever I want him too. Useful for getting rid of annoying competition."

The trader laughed ruefully, scratching his chin. "Aye, it would be, at that."

"Do you know if Thavron is in town?"

"Thavron? Yep, I've seen him. "'Cin find him 'round the inns, probably dead drunk." The trader spat, showing his opinion of that certain trader.

Rowan only smiled and waved at him as she turned down a side street. "The inns are this way."

"Who is this Thavron?" Kepa asked, curiously. At least, Rowan decided to take it for curiosity.

"A trader friend. He'll have all the supplies I'll need."

Sure enough, in front of the Prancing Pig Inn, a colourful trader cart was parked, guarded by a big, shaggy, dog Kaijuu.

"That's an Entei!" Kepa exclaimed in surprise.

Rowan nodded distractedly, pushing open the inn's dark door, remembering at the last minute to hold it open for Kepa. Thavron sat at a table, an untouched mug of ale beside him. The trader was tall, shoulder length brown hair setting off piercing blue eyes that took in the slightest detail. He was dressed in trader clothes and, like Rowan, wore two blue articuno feathers, although his were woven into his hair. A vulpix slept on his lap.

As Rowan sat down at the table, Thavron's face split into a smile.

"Rowan! Long time no see, my girl. What's been keeping you?" The vulpix rose from her slumber to jump on the table and sniff her fingers.

"I need some supplies, Thavron."

"Bet ya I can guess which ones." He rose and held out his hand, helping Rowan to her feet. "I'll get you set up. Who's this guy?"

"This is Kepa Nur. I got him after I lost Mist and Coal. You haven't seen them, have you?"

Thavron frowned, "Lost both your Kaijuu? I wouldn't have thought you so careless."

"We got separated," she explained.

"Ah, I see. I'll keep my eyes out for them." Throwing his arm around Rowan's shoulders, he led her out of the inn and to the cart, missing Kepa's angry glare.

Thavron's cart was more than a simple cart, more like a enormous wagon than anything. The entei moved aside so they could climb the ramp into its interior. Rowan gestured for Kepa to stay with the Kaijuu. Angrily, he complied.

Safe from prying eyes, Thavron hugged Rowan fondly. She hugged him back and kissed him on both cheeks. Pulling back, she went to a window and peered out. He opened a heavy wooden chest and started pulling out clothes. "Suppose you can't tell me what this is about."

Rowan sighed, "I'm sorry, but if you don't know then you can't answer any questions."

Thavron scowled, "You're not in any trouble, are you?"

"Goodness no! Not like you're thinking, at any rate. I..." she hesitated, wondering how much to tell him. "I am in possession of something that several people want." In response to the clothes he held up: "No, something heavier, that can stand a lot of cross country. Thick leathers, if you have them."

Thavron neatly folded the outfit that he had displayed and started rummaging again. "Well, I hope you're careful. Can I help you in any way?"

She moved off and picked up a leather backpack. "You're helping me now, Thavron."

At that moment, Kepa barged in, throwing himself at Rowan, flattening her against the floor. "Damian." He whispered in her ear.

On cue, someone knocked against the wagon's side. Rowan winced, holding a finger to her lips. Nodding, Thavron dropped the clothes he held beside her and left the wagon. Kepa let her go, crawling over to the door so he could hear the conversation.

Seeing his back was turned, Rowan hastily changed into the leather breeches and jerkin. Picking up the leather bag, she began to shove supplies in it; rope, a compass, a map, food, bandages and two daggers, which she strapped to each leg, under her pants. The trader then crawled over to Kepa.

"Are you sure? The other trader said they asked about you." Damian's voice was cold.

"I told you; they came and they went. The girl wanted some new clothes, hers were all torn up." Thavron grinned lewdly at the henchman. "I can see why you want to find her again, pretty little thing that she was."

Damian scowled, "do you know where they went?"

"Now how would I know that? Didn't even see them leave."

Damian took a threatening step forward but caught sight of Thavron's entei rising to his feet. Shrugging, Loth's henchman moved off.

Thavron watched him go with poorly hidden distaste. Turning, he closed and locked the wagon door, winking to Rowan as he did so. The trader then hooked up the entei between the wagon's two shafts, picked up the vulpix and setting her between the fire dog's shoulder blades and started to lead them out of town.

The traders watched him go with surprise. "Leaving already, Thavron?"

"Ale's too damn thin in this town," Thavron retorted, shooting a black look over his shoulder. "Tastes like potato water!"

In the wagon, lying on her belly, Rowan grinned. "I missed him. Don't ask me why, but I missed him." Sighing she rolled on her back. "Won't be able to have that bath now," she said wistfully.

* * *

(A/N)

_**Kaijuu**_

**-Entei: **dog-like kaijuu, very big, with brown shaggy hair and a white mane. Element fire

**-Vulpix: **a fox-like kaijuu, with a tail split into six separate parts. Brown with a white belly and dark brown paws. Eyes are a yellow-amber colour. Element fire


	6. Captured!

**(A/N) I don't own pokémon / kaijuu. But I DO own Kepa, Rowan, Koga, Damian, Loth, etc. So keep your hands off them and go think up your own characters. My opinions on how Kaijuu were used in the past are mine too.

* * *

**

**The Adamant Key**

**By Trivnar Silversword**

**Chapter 6: Captured!**

"Who is this Thavron?" Kepa finally asked, as they bounced around in the back of the wagon. He sat cross-legged, back against an empty space on the wall.

"I told you, a friend. I would trust him with my life." Rowan puzzled over his grim demeanor. If she didn't know better, she would have thought him jealous. She dragged her leather pack over and pulled out the bandages. Rowan cut the clean, white cloth into manageable strips then began to undo the ones already on her hands.

Kepa rose and helped her wrap them again. Once finished, he went back to his spot against the wall. "Where is he taking us?"

She shrugged, "Somewhere safe. Does it matter?"

"... I guess not. Listen, Rowan. There are some more things I should probably tell you." He lowered his gaze. "I wasn't completely honest with you."

Thavron entered the wagon, grinning ear to ear and shook his hair out of his face. "Made yourself some interesting friends, didya? That blaziken of yours has some pretty good reflexes. Where did you say you picked him up?"

"I didn't." She cast a sideways glance towards Kepa, "I found him wounded, patched him up and when no one came to claim him, kept him for myself."

"I see." His eyes hinted that he knew she wasn't being entirely truthful with him, but he let it slide. " Tell me where you want to go, girl, and I'll take you." He raised his hand to stall any arguments. "It would be my pleasure, so don't you argue with me."

Rowan eyed him critically. On the one hand, she didn't want her friend to get hurt. Those who chased them thought nothing of murder. On the other, Thavron was good in a fight and already knew the path to the Mountains of the Sun. Thavron had never actually _told_ Rowan where he had found his entei, but she could guess.

Undecided, she glanced over at Kepa Nur. His eyes were closed, but he nodded slightly. She could guess what he was thinking; Damian wouldn't be looking for them in a trader's wagon.

Slowly, Rowan nodded. "I think I'll take you up on your offer, Thavron. We're going to the Mountains of the Sun. You can get us there, I think."

Thavron frowned, but offered no comment. He went back outside and a moment later Rowan detected the course change.

"Kepa? What were you going to say before Thavron came in?"

The blaziken didn't even open his eyes. "Not now."

Puzzled, Rowan shrugged and followed after Thavron, pushing aside a dark blue curtain and sitting down beside him on the bench seat. Thavron smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her against him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, content in the familiar embrace.

The wagon travelled west all day. As night fell, the tireless entei plowed on, oblivious to the snores of the wagon's occupants. He knew the way to the mountains as well as his own paws. Indeed, the entei also knew of the Temple of the Ancients, his birthplace.

He sniffed the night air, catching the scents of two other Kaijuu approaching him. Halfway through the night they joined him, a ponyta with a vaporeon on its back. The fire dog ignored them, knowing they would cause no harm to him or his passengers. In the same way, he ignored the fox-like eyes that watched their progress from afar.

* * *

Thirty grim-faced humans dressed in bandit garbs rode silently after the wagon, the hoof beats of their mounts muffled. Their scent was conveniently blown away from the entei, as were the muted sounds of weapons clinking together. If the humans _had_ talked, their speech would have sounded just like that of the bandits they imitated. No part of the disguise that turned a highly trained fighting force into a band of misfits was out of place.

The last man in line was familiar. The leader of the group of the "bandits" which had captured Rowan glared furiously into the night. "You won't get away from me again, you wench!"

Unaware of pursuit, the wagon travelled on through the night, stopping at dawn. Rowan jumped down from the cart and looked around. She could see the mountains, reaching up like giant teeth about to take a bite out of the sky. Rowan sighed, thinking of the long way they still had to go.

The entei had skirted the edge of the forest, since the wagon wouldn't have been able to pass through the tightly grown trees. His path took them around smaller clusters of trees, staying clear of the open lands to their left. The clusters gave them a reasonable degree of protection against sightings from the sky.

"Vapo- vapor!"

Rowan spun around. Her eyes widened with surprise as she saw the ponyta walk around the wagon, with the vaporeon on his back. With a cry of delight, she ran to the Kaijuu and threw one arm around Coal's neck, reaching out to cuddle Mist with the other.

"How did you guys find me! I missed you so much!" Coal nickered and nuzzled her fondly, his fiery mane tickling her cheek. Stepping back, she looked them over. Coal's legs were covered in scratches and his white hide was grey with dust and dirt. None of the scratches were deep or infected, so she let them be and turned to her vaporeon.

Mist limped, favouring her front right paw. Frowning, Rowan peered among the plants on the ground until she found a small, three-leafed weed. She picked a dozen leaves and began crushing them between two rocks, to make a paste.

Thavron left the wagon and stood to Rowan's left, watching as she massaged the leaf paste into Mist's paw. "Amazing. I can't believe they found you."

"What's so surprising about that? Kaijuu are amazing creatures. You, of all people, should know that!" Her eyes flicked meaningfully at the entei.

He shrugged and turned away. After unhitching the entei and lighting a small, smokeless fire, he set a small pot of water on it and fished some tea leaves out of the wagon.

"No sense in being uncivilised, eh?"

Rowan smiled and sat down beside the fire. She had always enjoyed travelling with Thavron, seeing in him a kindred spirit. Coal lay behind her and she leaned back against his warm flanks. Mist curled up in her lap. Rowan stared blankly into the dancing flames, thinking of nothing in particular.

Kepa climbed down from the wagon and stretched, arching his back and throwing out his arms. Lifting his eyes to the sky, the blaziken searched for any sign of Loth's cohorts. He saw nothing, apart from an endless expanse of blue that promised a clear day. Feeling hungry, he jumped back into the cart and started rummaging around until he found some strips of dried meat.

Happily chewing on them, he left the wagon again. His eyes trailed over Rowan, sitting with her Kaijuu and he smiled. Kepa started towards her when he sighted Thavron, sitting next to her. He stopped dead in his tracks, scowling at the humans. Kepa felt a strange twinge as Rowan started to laugh at something Thavron said.

Turning around, he spotted the entei, lying down beside the wagon with his head between his paws. The Kaijuu's eyes were open and followed Kepa as he stalked over and sat cross-legged, beside him.

_(A/N Kepa and entei are talking in their own language. What follows is an English translation.)_

– Did you see anything last night?–

The entei looked up. –Nothing, apart from the ponyta and vaporeon.– He did not mention the eyes he had sensed. –Why? Expecting trouble?–

– ... I suppose I am... we _must_ have been followed.–

– All right, I'll keep a sharp eye out. I am called Dace. This,– he nodded at the vulpix sleeping between his front paws, – is Rhynea–

– Kepa Nur.–

Rowan glanced over to where the blaziken and the entei were chatting. "Thavron, will you promise me something?"

He passed her a cup of tea. "Anything."

She sipped it slowly. "If... if anything happens to me, will you make sure Kepa reaches the Temple?"

"The... temple? Which temple?"

Rowan snorted. "Don't play dumb with me. You know which temple I'm talking about. There is only one in these mountains."

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Thavron frowned, "but I promise. Do you really think something will happen to you? With me here to protect you?"

She drained her tea and put down her cup. "You never know."

Dace suddenly rose to his feet. The wind had shifted, bringing with it a strange scent. –Time to go, I think.– He barked twice, deep booming barks that jolted Thavron to his feet.

Kepa dashed over to Rowan and whispered in her ear. "We're being followed... but it doesn't smell like Damian."

* * *

Tyuru, leader of the party following Thavron's wagon turned to his second in command, Scucca. " The wind has shifted; they can smell us now."

Scucca was in his early thirties, lithe and spindly, almost the opposite of his beefy commander. He had short hair in a startling shade of blue. A haunter hovered over his left shoulder.

"They aren't too far off. I think we should attack them. Our scouts report that Loth's troops are stationed closer to the mountains; we must attack before they do!"

Tyuru nodded, "My thoughts exactly. It's a shame we lost the element of surprise. That blaziken will be waiting for us." The leader glanced back at the last man in line. "Get someone you can trust to keep an eye on Lateef. After that mess up a few days ago..." he shook his head, "he has disgraced the Free Riders for the last time!"

Scucca grinned, "I'll tell my man that he will be forgiven if he, ah, _slips _in battle."

His leader gave a curt nod and spun his mount around to face the Riders. "We will charge and attack the enemy. The blaziken and the trader girl are to be captured alive. My group will capture the blaziken while Scucca will get the girl. Also, I suggest you don't kill the entei... those who kill the Ancients are cursed."

Tyuru wheeled his mount and urged it forward, hearing his companions surge after him. The warrior glanced to his left and grinned at the ripple in the grass beside him, tracking back and forth yet still keeping up.

They would not fail. After all, no one had ever defeated Makani in battle.

* * *

If Kepa had thought riding in the back of the wagon was bouncy before, it was nothing compared by its wild movements when pulled by a running entei. He shot a jealous glance at Rowan, mounted on Coal and easily keeping up. Trying hard not to bite his tongue, Kepa looked around at Mist and Rhynea who were in the wagon with him. They both seemed to be enjoying it, squealing with excitement as a particular violent bump almost sent them flying out the back.

Rowan pulled even with Thavron and shouted across to him. "We're not going to make it! If we ditch the cart and you ride your entei we could outrun them!"

"I am not leaving my wagon behind," he said firmly.

Frowning, Rowan started looking for a place to make a stand, but the forest outskirts were all the same. She glanced back at the tauros, who were steadily gaining. She could now pick out each of the tauros's three tails.

"Kepaaaa! _Now_ would be a good time to do something!"

"Working on it!" The blaziken jumped out of the wagon, Rhynea in his arms. On an unspoken command, Coal turned and shot a stream of fire at the enemy, Rowan was caught by surprise by the sudden movement and was almost flung off.

Coal's fire blended with Kepa's, Rhynea's and Dace's. The wall of fire swept across the ground towards the tauros. Rowan had to advert her eyes from the white hot heat.

Tyuru closed his eyes and shielded his face as his mount leapt through the flames. The tauros bellowed in pain as the flames licked across her rump but kept charging. Tyuru was vaguely aware of a dark shape rising from the grass and flying over the fire.

Raising his voice, Tyuru gave the order, "Makani, attack!"

Kepa Nur blinked in surprise as the scyther rose from the grass. Instead of being emerald green, the mantis Kaijuu was pitch black. A black scyther? Now where had he heard that before?

"Damn! Rowan, these guys aren't bandits; they are the Free Riders!"

Rowan shot a look of intense fear at Kepa. "You're joking. _Please_ tell me you're joking!"

The Free Riders were a travelling band of ex-mercenaries and a force to be reckoned with. Traders had long crossed blades with them over merchandise. Their mascot was rumoured to be a fire-proof, female black scyther.

"Sorry," was all Kepa had time to say before the black fury descended upon them.

Lightning fast, Makani dove at Kepa. The blaziken dropped the vulpix and threw a ball of fire at the scyther. Makani deflected the fireball with her blade and sent it ricocheting towards the wagon. Thavron managed to choke out "wha-" before his wagon erupted into flames.

Rowan screamed as Makani slashed Kepa across the chest. She charged towards them, drawing the two daggers. "Mist, put out the wagon!"

The vaporeon directed a jet of cold water at the flames as Thavron struggled free. He cut the entei free and mounted the fire dog's back. Dace charged towards the incoming tauros and their riders, sending wafts of fire at them.

Tyuru swore as the entei charged into their ranks, causing heavy casualties. "Scucca! Take care of the dog!"

Scucca's haunter flew at Dace and Thavron. The entei pulled up short, studying the ghost Kaijuu and trying to decide how to attack it. He hesitated too long. A purple haze oozed out of the haunter, which the fire dog inadvertently inhaled. Dace wobbled, falling to his knees. On his back, Thavron slumped against his neck, threatening to slide off.

Rhyena saw her friend in danger and leapt at the haunter, taking it by surprise. The ghost struggled to free itself from the vulpix, but she only dug her claws and teeth into him. As they struggled, the flow of purple ooze abated. Dace shook his head, trying to clear the muddled fog of his thoughts.

Three Riders dashed in between Rowan and Kepa; three more closed in behind her. They charged at her, their mounts's heads lowered. Coal jumped to avoid being skewered by the sharp horns. Rowan lost her grip on the ponyta's mane and fell to the ground. She expected to be trampled, but the Riders pulled short their charge. The six riders dismounted and circled the trader, pulling their weapons from their sheaths.

Rowan didn't bother to wait for the Riders to attack her; she charged at the nearest one, daggers drawn. Her opponent was surprised by the sudden attack and barely blocked her first blow to his chest. Rowan's second dagger plunged in between his ribs. She jerked it out and aimed a high kick at a female Rider, knocking her out cold.

Another warrior grabbed Rowan's foot and twisted it, sending the trader falling onto her back. He leaned over her, grinning nastily, as she howled in pain and surprise. Rowan lashed out from the ground and he fell back, clutching his hands to his torn face.

"Enough! She's mine!" Rowan looked up into a familiar face; Lateef, her "bandit" captor, was leering at her. "Get up and fight me, wench! Let's see how tough you are without your friend to help you! It's your fault I'm out of favour with Tyuru, so come and fight me!"

Kepa was already cut in several areas whereas the black scyther didn't have a mark on her. She was oblivious to his fire attacks, diverting them easily with her blades. Kepa took a step back, trying to get a quick breather. Makani sensed his weariness and ran at him, one blade raised high and the other low.

Kepa threw himself out of her path. With one hand braced against the ground his left leg shot out, snaking around her feet. With a sharp jerk he knocked her off her feet. Makani's scythes shot out to brake her fall, but unfortunately they sank into the ground. The scyther began thrashing frantically, trying to free herself.

Kepa delivered a punishing kick to the prone scyther, knocking her blades free and sending her flying into a group of riderless tauros. Makani pushed her way out, hissing, then stopped in puzzlement; there was no sign of her prey.

Kepa dashed through the Free Riders, randomly throwing balls of fire at them and adding to the confusion. Where was Rowan? He peered through the heaving bodies and spotted the struggle between the haunter and Rhynea. As he watched, the haunter abandoned his corporeal body, so that the vulpix fell like a stone to the ground. She did not rise.

Most of the Riders were struggling to contain Dace. Metal cables were wrapped around the entei's paws and secured to a dozen tauros, each pulling in a different direction. Dace didn't dare use his fire, for fear of burning Thavron. Instead he lashed out with his paws, trying to reach the enemies who were just out of his reach.

Rowan rose to her feet and faced Lateef. The Rider carried a long sword, with twice the reach of her daggers. He charged at her, and she was sure she was going to die when Lateef suddenly crumpled to the ground, a small knife in his throat.

Scucca bent and retrieved his knife from Lateef's throat, wiping it clean on the former Free Rider's clothes. Slowly he turned and faced the girl. She was brave, he gave her that, facing him with a bloody daggers in each hand.

Scucca gave a barely perceptible nod and the Rider behind her delivered a sharp blow to the back of her neck. Scucca caught her before she could crumple on the ground and slung her over his back.

"We've got what we came for... let's go." Scucca and ten warriors melted into the forest.

Kepa dashed forward to help Dace when he felt a sharp burning pain down his back. The blaziken fell to his knees and twisted his head around. Makani grinned triumphantly, red blood running down her scythe and dripping onto the ground.

Kepa groaned as his vision fogged. There was something... something he must do... Everything was slipping away, his world blurred in and out of focus. The blaziken tried to catch the elusive thought... There it was! The secret of adamant _must_ be kept safe, no matter what the cost.

Suddenly, everything was back into focus. Kepa Nur lunged to his feet and spun, driving his claws across Makani's chest. She fell back in surprise, not expecting so fierce an attack from a so badly wounded prey. Kepa knocked her to the ground with a well aimed kick, then turned and ran.

Tyuru finally managed to tame the entei. He had dragged the unconscious trader from the fire dog's back and threatened to cut his throat open if the dog didn't desist. While the Riders tied the entei down, Tyuru had turned to see the blaziken knock down Makani and flee. The blacksmith was gone before he could blink. Swearing angrily, he looked around for Scucca. His second in command was nowhere to be seen.

Well at least _something_ had gone right. They had the girl at least. Tyuru mounted his tauros and gestured. The remaining Free Riders and Makani melted into the forest.

* * *

(A/N)

_**Kaijuu**_

**-Haunter: **A ghost kaijuu. Ghost kaijuu are the hardest to fight, as most attacks pass right through them. Element - poison

-**Scyther:** a large kaijuu, similar to a praying mantis. Stands on two, clawed legs, has an insect-like body. Two split wings sprout from the back, the front legs are curved blades. Skin is emerald green. Element - air


	7. Old Memories

**The Adamant Key**

**By: Trivnar Silversword**

**Chapter seven - Old memories**

Rowan rolled over and pulled her blanket higher up under her chin. The ground under her was hard and lumpy so she rolled over again, trying to find a softer spot. Finding none, she gave up and opened her eyes.

Very little light was filtering through the cloth walls of her tent, suggesting that it was overcast outside. Rowan sat up and fished around the scattered blankets for her clothes.

The trader girl was still in shock from the events of the previous day. She had been carried away through the forest for hours, until it became too dark to see. The leader, Scucca had called a halt. Within minutes, ten one-man tents were pitched.

Rowan had watched them, dazed, as Scucca came up and introduced himself. "My name is Scucca, second in command under Tyuru. We are, as you might have guessed, the Free Riders." He brought her attention to the daggers which hung from his belt. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to hold on to these for you."

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked impassively, not really caring.

Scucca shrugged. "Tyuru must have a reason. I'm going to assign a guard to you. Under her eyes, you can go anywhere, as long as you stay near. No one will hurt you unless you give us cause."

Rowan blinked. Freedom to go wherever she wanted? Shaking her head, she turned to a more worrisome topic. "What about Kepa? Did he escape?"

"We shall see."

He had then showed her a tent. "You can sleep here. Your guard's name is Galatea; she will be positioned outside." Not having any choice, Rowan had stumbled inside the tent and fallen asleep.

Rowan frowned to herself as she tugged her top on. They really weren't treating her like a prisoner. More like a welcome guest. Perhaps it was only a front to keep her calm. She pushed the tent flap open and strode out, pausing to take a good look at her bodyguard. Galatea was a woman of medium hight. A long brown braid hung down her back. Two iron balls hung from the end of the braid, and they clicked together as the mercenary moved.

"Can I get some breakfast around here?"

To Rowan's surprise, Galatea grinned and nodded. "Sure! Follow me."

The Rider moved off through the tents, not bothering to look back and check if Rowan was following. The day was indeed overcast, the skies heavy with dark clouds which threatened rain at any moment.

"Are there more tents now then there were last night?" Rowan asked.

"Yep! Leader Tyuru came back last night with the rest of the party. He was a bit disappointed because we didn't manage to capture the blaziken, but glad that we got you."

Rowan heaved a sigh of relief. So he had escaped again. Good. Hopefully he would not come to rescue her this time but head for the temple, where he would be safe.

"I am to take you to Tyuru after you eat. He'll probably explain why he wants you." Galatea shot her a sideways glance. "You don't know, do you? Everyone is wondering."

Rowan frowned, "I assumed it was because I'm bait for the blaziken. Isn't that why?"

"Oh. Well, I guess that's possible." Galatea shrugged, unconvinced.

The Free Rider finally stopped in an area devoid of tents. A large fire was burning brightly in the center and several mercenaries stood around it, cooking and eating. Galatea passed her a clay bowl of hot stew and a hunk of dry bread. Rowan wrapped her fingers around the bowl, warming them while she followed her guard over to a fallen log, where they sat.

"Tell me, Galatea," Rowan asked around a mouthful of stew, "tell me about your gang."

Galatea grinned. "Why? Not what you expected?" She continued before Rowan could reply. "We were all once mercenaries, but at one point or another, we missed having the strength that comes from an organised group. Under Tyuru's leadership, we control most of this area."

Seeing the proud gleam in Galatea's eyes, Rowan didn't doubt it for a minute. Using the hard bread to soak up the last bit of stew left in her bowl, she rose. "I'm ready to meet Tyuru now."

* * *

Kepa Nur staggered, barely managing to keep himself upright as he jogged away from the battle. He couldn't hear any more noises coming from behind, but that might have been because a muted roar now filled his ears.

The blaziken's vision was blurry and he felt lightheaded. Still, he stumbled on. Kepa's back was ablaze with pain, for it had been savagely torn apart by the black scyther's blade. Dark red blood dripped freely from the wound, leaving a shining trail behind. His other cuts stung slightly, but they simply blended in with the pain from his back.

He was no longer aware of his surroundings, had no idea where he was going. Rowan... had she escaped? Was she safe? Or had she been killed in the battle, a battle that wasn't even hers. _Rowan... I'm sorry..._

Kepa tripped on a tree root and fell forward, barely managing to outstretch his hands in time to break his fall. Breath coming in short, heavy gasps, he forced himself upright and trudged on.

He must get away! He must not be caught! This terrible thing he carried within him must never be revealed! Kepa inwardly cursed his foul luck. Adamantine had ruined his whole life! What was the point of continuously running?

Kepa fell again and this time did not rise. If he could just lie here... if life flowed out of him in a red stream... no one would ever get hurt on his account again. And Rowan... Rowan would be free to live her own life.

In his mind's eye, the blaziken saw Indigo plateau once more being destroyed by Loth's Kaijuu, families crying as their home were destroyed. _I'm sorry...

* * *

_

Loth was in a towering temper. Her scouts had reported that a group of bandits had assaulted her prize. The blaziken was severely wounded and his location unknown.

Kaijuu and humans jumped out of the way as Loth strode down the halls of her home, hair bristling about her head with the passion of her fury. Her heavy, thick soled leather boots thudded against the floor and reverberated through the fortress.

Only one Kaijuu dared weather the storm. The faithful alakazam Lorelei followed in her mistress's footsteps, occasionally "catching" ornaments Loth flung around in her temper.

"How dare they steal my prize right under my nose and make me look like a fool! They will _pay_! We are keeping an eye on them, aren't we?"

She glared at a healer that hadn't had the chance to run and Lorelei hastily teleported her out of harm's way. _Yes, my Lady. _A new message was sent to the alakazam, who delivered it tonelessly to her mistress. _Closer observations show that they are not mere bandits but a group of Free Riders._

Loth halted in her tracks and glanced back at her companion in surprise. "Really? What do they want from the girl, I wonder. It is not like the Riders to take captives, especially if their earlier attempt failed. The first bandits were Riders as well, I presume?"

_Yes, my Lady. _

Loth turned around and continued storming, although no more objects were thrown. "We will have to be more cautious. One should not underestimate the Free Riders or Tyuru."

_No, my Lady. Tyuru can be quite devious. However, in the end, he is no match for you. _

"I want that blaziken found as soon as possible. Take care of it yourself if you have to, but find him straight away!"

Lorelei bowed. _Yes my Lady. He will be found. _

Loth's temper suddenly cooled and she stopped dead in her tracks. Lorelei had to teleport to avoid walking into her mistress.

"Take me back to my bed chamber, Lorelei, and prepare a scrying glass. I need to contact Viridian."

For the first time, an expression crossed Lorelei's face. It might have been fear. _Viridian, my Lady? _

Loth frowned. "Yes Viridian! Why? Is there a problem?"

Lorelei was expressionless once more. _None, of course, my Lady. _

Both blinked out of the corridor. Slowly, the personnel crept out of their hiding-places and started going about their business once more.

* * *

Thavron moaned softly as he regained consciousness. Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked, trying to place his surroundings. He was on his back, the trader finally decided, staring up at a cloudy sky.

His chest felt strangely warm, so he glanced down. Rhynea the vulpix was curled up on his chest, solemnly regarding him with her large eyes. Thavron chuckled and sat up, holding on to Rhynea with one hand.

He appeared to be still on the battlefield, for he could see the charred remnants of his wagon. Thavron felt himself all over, checking for wounds. After deducing that his most serious injury was an egg-sized lump on the back of his head, the trader stood and looked around.

His entei lay not far from him. From the gentle heaving of his sides, he was asleep. Rowan's two Kaijuu, Mist and Coal, both lay beside the entei, fast asleep as well.

There was no sign of Rowan or her blaziken, nor were there any corpses. Apart from the bloodstained, charred and generally flattened grass, no one would have guessed it a battlefield.

Thavron absentmindedly wondered for how long he had been out as he wandered over to the wagon to see what could be salvaged. Not much of anything, he thought sadly, peering through his charred supplies. The wagon would not move again, nor could he sell anything that was left. Good thing he had made so much profit on his last trip, or he would have never lived down these losses.

Abandoning the wagon for a bad job, he walked over to Dace. The Kaijuu woke at once, pressing his large head against Thavron 's chest to show his delight in seeing his master hale.

"Hey, we've been in tighter spots." said Thavron optimistically, patting the dog's head. "If you guys are well rested, we should go look for Rowan."

Mist jumped up on Coal's back. "Vapor!"

Thavron took this as an enthusiastic reply to his suggestion, so he climbed onto Dace and settled right behind the entei's head.

"Alright Dace, start sniffing!"

The Kaijuu lowered his head to the ground and started making long sweeps across the area in which they had fought.

Suddenly Dace barked and turned into the forest. Thavron peered down and saw the trail his Kaijuu had found: large splotches of blood were scattered throughout the undergrowth. Thavron's heart leapt wildly. _I hope this isn't Rowan's blood..._

The trail wandered, but continued in one general direction; away from the fight. Thavron's head ached and the rest of his body was sore as well. Every step the entei took jarred him unpleasantly.

However the thought of Rowan lying somewhere, maybe even dead, made him grit his teeth and hold on harder.

He was so absorbed in holding back his pain that it took him a few seconds before he realised that Dace had stopped.

Rowan's blaziken lay under a tall oak tree. Thavron felt a surge of relief as he saw the body, then felt instantly ashamed. Poor thing had been nearly split in half and was still bleeding, although sluggishly.

"I wonder why he came way out here to die?" he wondered aloud. Thinking to at least give the Kaijuu a decent burial, he slid down from Dace's back, wincing as the landing shock jarred his head.

Thavron lay a hand on the Kaijuu's leg. He pulled it back instantly as if he had received an electric shock.

"Gods above! He's still alive!"

Thavron pulled off his shirt and tore it into strips. These he wrapped around the blaziken's back, trying to staunch the bleeding.

"Rhynea, go see if you can find me some of those leaves that Rowan showed us. You know, the ones that are supposed to encourage clotting."

The vulpix jumped down from Dace's back and dashed off, closely followed by Mist. Thavron pulled back from the blaziken and turned to Dace.

"I think I'm going to risk moving him. Can you carry him?" In answer, the entei crouched down on his belly. Thavron gently hooked his arms around the blaziken's and dragged him towards Dace. The Kaijuu moaned as the trader positioned him on the entei's back.

"Walk him back gently." Thavron instructed. "Coal, will you carry me back to the wagon?"

"Ponyta- po!"

Thavron and Coal charged back to the wagon while Dace followed at a more stately pace. Rhynea and Mist were waiting for him when they arrived. The vulpix carried a thin branch covered with leaves in her mouth.

"Thanks Rhyn! Now if you and Coal could gather some firewood for a fire while Mist and I look for a bucket..."

The Kaijuu went about their tasks as Thavron found a blackened bucket in the back of the wagon.

"Least I have some luck left... Mist, will you fill this with water?"

"Vaporeon."

_Now I understand why Rowan insists on travelling with a water Kaijuu. No need to worry about fresh water!_

He placed the bucket on top of the fire and went back to rummage around in the wagon. Any bits of cloth he could have used as bandages had been incinerated, but he found an unexpected treasure; a small metal box in which he kept needles and thread.

Feeling quite proud that he had kept such important supplies in a fire-proof box, he chose a needle and dropped it in the bucket of boiling water to sterilize it. As he waited for Dace, the promise which he had made to Rowan came back to mind. _If anything happens to me, will you make sure Kepa reaches the Temple?_

"I guess that means I have to take care of him and not rescue you." He muttered.

Dace arrived just as Thavron finished his preparations. The trader carefully lay the blaziken onto his stomach and undid the remains of his shirt. Using the cleanest bit he could find, he dipped it into the hot water and began cleaning the wound.

The other Kaijuu sat around him, watching his every move curiously. Thavron couldn't help but feel nervous as he washed the dried blood away from the wound. Once that was done, he had Rhynea fish the needle from out of the bucket.

Fighting back revulsion, Thavron stitched the wound together. Luckily the scyther's blade had not cut through anything vital, just missing the spinal cord. Muscle had been torn, but there was nothing Thavron could do about that.

After the wound was closed, he wrapped up the wound with the same bandages, which Mist had helpfully cleaned with blasts of cold water. The blaziken was then propped up against Dace and Thavron faced his toughest problem.

He fingered the branch Rhynea had brought, hearing Rowan's words. _This plant could be useful to you, as it helps to stop bleeding, but it is very dangerous. Too much, and the blood will thicken to a dangerous level. _Now, how many leaves was he supposed to use?

Thavron finally decided on three, and dropped them into the boiling water. He let them boil for five minutes, then fished them out. Rhynea brought over a metal cup which she had found and he filled it with the light green liquid.

Patiently, he dribbled it down the blaziken's throat. Suddenly the Kaijuu started to cough and his eyes opened.

"Rowan... where is Rowan!"

Thavron was so startled by the talking blaziken that he could only splutter, "T-take it easy! This i-is medicine y-you should dr-drink."

Kepa eyed the cup in Thavron's hand then took it and downed it in one gulp, pulling a face at the bitter taste.

He looked the trader straight in the eyes. "You would have been better off letting me die."

* * *

Galatea led Rowan back the way they came, threading in and out of the tents. This time, Rowan didn't look around, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on Galatea's back. Anxiety gnawed at her and she felt her stomach churn, threatening to rid itself of the stew.

Why had she been captured? The thought burned in her mind. She tried, without success, to cast her thoughts elsewhere. _Come on, now. It can't be a really _bad _thing, can it? I mean, what have I ever done?_

"Rowan? Tyuru." The trader blinked and focussed on the Free Riders' leader. He sat casually on a fallen log, fletching arrows. Tyuru was a surprisingly large man, with broad shoulders. He wasn't particularly tall, but his feet and hands were large. He looked somewhat like a bulldog. Tyuru's head was shaven clean and he ran a hand over it as he looked up at Rowan.

The leader dismissed Galatea with a glance and she moved out of hearing distance. Rowan watched her leave out of the corner of her eye.

"So!" Tyuru boomed in a deep voice, " you are Rowan, trader and Kaijuu healer." As he spoke he kept his eyes down, paying attention to his work.

Rowan nodded.

"You heal by using herbs, I have been led to understand. Is that all you use?"

She frowned. This was not the direction in which she had expected the conversation to go. Maybe he was trying to make her relax?

"Yes," she said coldly. "I use various herbs and oils to sooth pain and drive out infection. I also sew wounds together with needle and thread. My abilities may also be used on humans."

Tyuru nodded and raised his hand. The blue-haired second-in-command, Scucca, came over and stood beside his leader.

"I trust you have already met Scucca?" Rowan gave a barely imperceptible nod. "Scucca has several useful talents," Tyuru continued. "Among others, he is an empath."

Rowan blinked. An empath? Scucca? He certainly didn't look the type. Empaths could sense the feelings of others, were sensitive to the moods around them.

"He sensed something different in you, Rowan, something very strange. So he delved into you, trying to discover what it was."

Tyuru said nothing more, merely continued fitting the flight-feathers to the wooden shafts while the empath stared ahead impassively. Rowan swallowed, her mouth unbearably dry.

"Did he... find anything?" She finally gathered the courage to ask.

For the first time, Tyuru looked up and into her eyes. "Yes. He found a natural healing ability, buried deep under the surface. With it, you could be able to heal others by simply touching them. You are quite powerful, Scucca says.

"However you have not yet learnt how to use your talent and to judge by the expression on your face, did not even know of its existence."

Rowan simply stared at him, her numbed mind barely registering his next words.

"My warriors get wounded almost daily, and your ability would be invaluable. Yet I already have herb-healers in my group. Unless you discover how to use your talent, I have no use for you."

Tyuru returned his gaze to his fletching. "You have a week to discover how to use your talent."

Galatea led Rowan back to her tent. If the trader had not noted the way on the way there, she certainly didn't notice the way back. She lay on her back in the tent, staring up at the shadow-dappled canvas.

To heal others... simply by touching them! Rowan held up her hands and studied them in the dim light. She had always had that ability, but never discovered how to use it? But then... she could have saved... _him._

Rowan had only been seven years old when her brother, two years her elder, had fallen sick. He had always been a sickly child, the first to catch chills and colds. Despite his frail health, he had always been beside Rowan's side, teaching and guiding her.

He had helped her take her first steps and his name had been her first word. Their parents had watched, bemused, as the pair would toddle off, lost in their own world. He had a gift with Kaijuu, and could call them to him. Her vaporeon, Mist, was a present from him.

Then, on his twelfth birthday, he had fallen sick. Rowan's parents, traders both, had done all they could to fight this sickness, but in the end, he died. Her parents caught the sickness as well and although they survived, they were crippled and unable to continue working as traders. But by that time, Rowan was numb and uncaring.

It was then that she vowed to become some sort of healer, to compensate for failing her brother and apprenticed herself to the healer Sorrel.

With remembrance, old wounds opened again. _I wonder if it was my gift that kept me from getting sick too. H-he had always been there for me and I ... I _abandoned _him! Not only that, but I could have saved with but a touch of my hands! _

Rowan rolled over on to her stomach and wept.


	8. The Healing Lesson

**(A/N) **Kaijuu/pokemon aren't my creations, and I'm not getting any money for it. Paws off my original ideas and characters! 

**

* * *

**

**The Adamant Key**

**Chapter 8: Healing Lessons**

**By Trivnar Silversword**

Rowan raised a hand and wiped tears away from her reddened eyes. She must control herself. All that was in the past; there was no need to dwell on it now. She had more pressing problems at the moment.

She sat up and straightened her clothes, then smoothed out her hair and redid her ponytail.

"Rowan?" It was Galatea, standing beside the tent and speaking through the canvas, which muffled her voice. "Scucca is here to see you. Can he come in, or will you come out?"

Scucca? What did the empath want with her?

"Send him in." Rowan shifted to face the entrance and crossed her legs. Scucca passed through the flap and stood before her, fixing her with his strange golden eyes.

"I waited until your emotions had settled before coming. May I sit down?"

Rowan pulled her gaze away from his blue hair, at which she had been staring, and concentrated on his words.

"Uh, yes, of course. Make yourself at home." _As if you can make yourself at home in a tent _she thought sarcastically. Waiting until he had settled down, she asked, "you waited until my emotions... settled? You can do that?"

He nodded. "Yes. I could sense everyone in camp if I wanted to, but so many emotions would give me a headache. My shields are boosted right up."

"Your... shields? Would you mind explaining about your gift? You've kinda confused me," she confessed. As much as she didn't want to familiarise herself with those she considered her enemies, Scucca intrigued her.

"Not at all!" he grinned. "I was born with it, like you, but unlike you, I began to use it right away. As a child I could sense the moods of the people around me, and was especially sensitive to people I knew well, like my parents. Of course, I assumed that everyone had this ability and was very surprised when I learnt the contrary.

"Essentially, I sense other people's feelings. The more I am exposed to a person, the deeper I can read. If I stay with one person for a very long time, or if I share and understand the feelings of another I sometimes absorb bits of them. It's rather awkward." He blushed slightly.

"... Absorb bits of them?" Rowan frowned, "you lost me again."

"It's difficult to explain..." Scucca cast about for the right words. "It happened between Tyuru and me, since we are old friends. I don't only know his feelings, but his _thoughts_ as well. And I always know what kind of mood he's in, no matter how far away he is. That is why I must always shield. I must not familiarise myself with other people."

Rowan was no longer entirely sure she wanted to be sitting so near Scucca. He could read other people's thoughts? It gave her the creeps. She realised with a start that Scucca could probably sense her fear. Blushing, she changed the topic.

"Scucca means demon, doesn't it? Why..." Rowan trailed off as a thought occurred to her.

The golden eyes turned to the floor. "Why am I called that? Because that is what my mother thought I was. She was scared of me."

"... I'm sorry..."

He shrugged. "Old wounds. They don't matter. What matters now, is _you_." The golden gaze rose to meet hers and Rowan found she couldn't look away.

"Me?"

"I believe that my gift will be able to help you awaken yours. Since Tyuru only gave us a week, I suggest we get started as soon as possible."

Scucca stood and held the tent door open for her. "Come on! I have already dismissed Galatea, so it will just be the two of us."

Rowan left the tent, feeling less than enthusiastic. "So... how are we going to go about this?"

Scucca led the way, grinning eagerly. "You have so much talent... I can't wait to see it put to work! You will learn by doing. We will practice on the wounded tauros."

He looked so happy that Rowan couldn't help grinning along with him. "Are you always this excited?"

He blushed. "Eh... actually, it's Tyuru that's excited. I'm merely getting dragged along by his feelings. One of the pains of being an empath; I pick up the moods of those around me. If every one around me is depressed, I'm depressed, even if someone suddenly gave me a huge sack of gold."

Rowan thanked her lucky stars that she had been born a healer and not an empath.

The second-in-command led her to where all the tauros were picketed. Most of them bore burns from the battle, while a few had cuts. Their painful cries tore at her heart, even though she could see that they had been tended to.

Scucca led her over to a tauros who had a burn all along his left flank. The empath gently removed the poultice covering it, exposing the wound.

"OK, I doubt you'll be able to do much of anything the first time and it's likely to exhaust you, but it will come with time and practice. I want you to place your hands on the burn."

Rowan let the Kaijuu sniff at her fingers so he wouldn't start at her touch, then knelt beside him. Carefully, she laid her hands on his flank.

"Close your eyes."

She did as Scucca instructed, feeling slightly silly. The tauros' skin was hot beneath her hands. Rowan felt Scucca place his warm hands on top of hers and a whole new world of awareness opened before her.

She _knew_ the Kaijuu before her. It was a female, and was the mount of someone named Gavin. The tauros was puzzled at the behaviour of the two humans beside her, but they were not hurting her, so she quickly forgot about them.

The air was very damp, and it would rain soon. She didn't mind the rain, but her mate did. He would buck and snort and complain until it stopped. The female felt a rush of affection for her mate, who had been badly cut during the fight.

The empath guided Rowan through the tauros' upper thoughts, which swirled erratically, deep into the Kaijuu's innermost thoughts. There lay the pain. The tauros' whole side pained her horribly, so that every step hurt. The fur had been burned away, and flies bit at the tender skin.

_Feel the tauros' pain. _Scucca instructed in a voice that she did not hear aloud, but in her soul. _Take the pain. Lock it away. Heal her, so she hurts no more. Do not think of what you're doing. Simply let the energy flow out of you and do!_

Rowan felt something tug at her, pulling at something important. She tensed, resisting. _Relax. Do not fight it. You want to help this tauros, don't you?_

Yes. Yes! Healing Kaijuu was what she did. It was her duty. Rowan relaxed and she felt a coolness spread out from her fingertips. Heal... heal! Soothe the Kaijuu's pain!

She sensed another presence taking hold of the coolness she had created and guide it, directing it to the areas in worse condition. I'm healing the Kaijuu by touch, Rowan thought ecstatically.

The rush of emotion broke her concentration and the flow of healing energy abruptly stopped. Scucca lifted his hands off hers and she was once more kneeling beside the tauros.

The empath was peering at the Kaijuu's flanks. "It is certainly _less_ red... and where the flesh was only lightly burned has been healed."

He beamed at her but she did not share his enthusiasm, her ecstasy flowing away as quickly as it had come. "After all that... I barely managed to heal anything at all!"

Scucca sighed. "I told you... it will take time. The important thing is that you found your gift within yourself. There is no doubt that it is there. You simply have to learn how to control it."

She crossed her arms. "And how will I learn that?"

"Practice, practice and more practice." He grinned devilishly. "I'm going to wear you out until you can't stand up. I-"

The rest of his words were drowned out by a tremendous clap of thunder. Rowan jumped in surprise and the tauros moved off towards the others. The first flash was followed by another, directly overhead, then the heavens suddenly opened. In seconds, both Rowan and Scucca were drenched.

She laughed and lifted her face to the clouds, letting the rain run down her throat. _I wonder where Kepa is... I hope he's somewhere dry..._

Scucca must have seen the look of concern cross her face, for he leaned closer and asked, "Is everything all right?"

Rowan stood, trying to brush off some of the mud on her pants, but only succeeding in making it worse. "It's... nothing. I was only worried about a friend of mine."

"The blaziken. He did survive the battle, but he's far out of my range."

She sighed. She really did miss his presence beside her. So warm and full of comfort. Somehow she always felt safe with him nearby. As long as he wasn't scooping her up like a sack of flour!

Rowan clenched a fist angrily then winced at the pain it caused. Her fingers were not fully healed yet. The bandages were torn and dirty, but she had refused any offers to change them. Kepa had bandaged her hands... He had been so gentle...

She jerked her mind away from that train of thought angrily. _He is a _Kaijuu! Flushing, she realised that Scucca had said something and was now looking at her expectantly.

"Uh... sorry, my mind drifted." She hoped he didn't know _where_! "Could you repeat that please?"

He flicked his wet bangs out of his eyes. "I said we should probably get out of the rain. No sense in us catching chills. We can practice healing when it stops."

"Oh... OK then. See you around."

Rowan found her way back to her tent. Peeling off her wet clothes, she dressed in dry ones. She pulled back the tent flap and watched the rain come down while her hair dripped unpleasantly down her neck.

Alone, her thoughts drifted back to the healing she had just preformed. A rush of joy bubbled out of her, making her want to jump up and shout with glee. To simply lay her hands on the kaijuu and wish all their hurts away... it was miraculous! She wished Kepa and Thavron were around, so they could share her happiness.

* * *

Thavron glanced back at Dace. The entei plodded on tirelessly, rain or no rain. Kepa had been tied to the Kaijuu's back and was sleeping soundly, even though thunder rumbled overhead and rain fell steadily on him.

Thavron shook his head. He still couldn't quite believe the story the blaziken had told him. What had Rowan gotten herself into! And she was usually so sensible.

The rain was as bleak as his thoughts. Mist was enjoying it though, prancing in front of the entei and behind Coal. The ponyta, which Thavron was riding, didn't like the rain either. His ears were flat against his head and each step was reluctant.

Kepa groaned. The trader looked back, concern etched over his face. The blaziken didn't seem to be getting any better; he hoped the wound wasn't infected. He would have stayed on the battleground until Kepa could walk, but the Kaijuu had insisted against it. They would be followed, he said.

The brush ahead rustled. Thavron drew a long knife from his belt and stared into the greenery. It rustled again and every muscle in his body tensed.

"Vul? Vuuuuul!"

Thavron slowly returned his knife to his belt as Rhynea immerged and shot him a baleful look. His nerves were shot, the trader realised dimly.

"Let's stop and rest for a bit, Dace, OK?"

Thavron went and checked on the blaziken. The latter didn't seem to be doing too well. Kepa's eyes opened and Thavron jumped a foot in the air in surprise.

"Why are we stopped? Is anything the matter?"

The trader would have glared if the blaziken hadn't been so badly injured. He still started every time the Kaijuu spoke, not quite understanding how or why it did so.

"I-I only needed a break."

"Mmm." Kepa closed his eyes.

"Look... would you mind if I asked..." Thavron shifted uncomfortably.

"Why I talk? Where did I learn it from:

"Well... yes."

Kepa sighed heavily, then winced at the pain that it brought. "I only learnt after I evolved into a blaziken. When I started to remember."

The Kaijuu's eyes were open now, but were unfocussed and starring at something Thavron couldn't see. "I have to... I have to tell Rowan. I wonder if she would think me weak. She will be mad at me for not trusting her enough to tell her. But now... she's made it her own fight. I hope she's alright..."

"I do too," sighed Thavron. He walked back to Coal, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that he was actually keeping that stupid promise to Rowan! _If anything happens to me..._ Had she known? How could she have known! _Take Kepa to the Temple..._ That cursed place was reputed to change place everyday. No one had ever been there twice. He seriously doubted that they would even let him near the damned thing again. The blaziken might be able to make it on his own, however. After all, he was a Kaijuu.

Thavron grinned and started humming to himself. Yes, that was what he was going to do! Ditch the blaziken in the mountains and then go rescue Rowan! In that way he'll have kept his promise! _Hang in there... I'm coming for you.

* * *

_

Rowan must have drifted off while watching the rain, for she woke with the sun shining in her eyes and cramped muscles. _I slept through what remained of the day and the night. I must have more tired from the healing than I thought. _

She noticed with curiosity that her wet clothes were no longer in the tent. Stepping outside, she saw that Galatea was at her post once more.

"Good morning, Rowan. I took the liberty of laying your things out in the sun so they will dry."

"...Thank you..." Rowan could not help a small frown from forming on her brow. Weren't these people the bad guys? After all, they were hunting down Kepa... But if they were, why were they so _nice? _To her, and to each other. The kindness came so effortlessly she doubted it was a farce.

"We move out today. Scucca said you will have your lessons tonight, after we stop."

"Moving?"

Galatea nodded. "Uh-hun. We pack up all the tents and load them onto the tauros. Since our tribe is always on the move, we don't have any personal belongings, apart from what we wear."

"But what about me? I don't have a tauros and I don't feel like being carted along like last time."

The warrior explained, "You will have to ride behind me. I'm afraid Tyuru doesn't trust you enough to let you ride one of the tauros whose riders were slain."

Rowan flushed. She had been hoping for exactly that! With her own mount, it would have made escaping much easier.

"I don't expect Tyuru to trust me in the least! I'm quite surprised with the amount of liberty he gave me to start with!"

Galatea winked. "I do believe Tyuru is trying to gain your trust. If you can indeed become a powerful healer, I'm sure he would love you to become a Free Rider!"

The news shocked Rowan, who could only gape at Galatea. Become... a Free Rider? But... as much as she thought they were friendly people, she doubted that she wanted to become one of them. Their principles of right and wrong were different from hers.

Galatea seemed unaware at how she had shocked Rowan. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can break camp and get underway."

The Free Riders dismantled their tents with amazing speed, faster, if possible, than they had put them up. Rowan could only watch, feeling helpless, as Galatea dismantled and packed her tent away.

She caught Rowan's look. "I can teach you how to do this, if you want."

"Really?" Her eager eyes gave her answer.

"Oh sure. You can help me put it up and take it down next time, and then you can do it by yourself. It's not that hard, I think you'll catch on pretty quick."

Rowan grinned at her guard. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Galatea mounted her tauros and Rowan scrambled up behind her. She wrapped her arms around Galatea's waist and hung on as the beast started to walk forward. The tauros's gait was nothing like the smooth, fiery action of her ponyta and Rowan's muscles complained at every jolt. Even being carried by Kepa was preferable to this!

Soon, all the Riders were ready. Tyuru took the head of the company, a haunter at his shoulder, and gave the signal to move out.

Rowan soon grew bored of watching the forest pass slowly by. They saw no Kaijuu, although she could hear them in the distance and she once saw a spurt of fire out of the corner of her eye. The black scyther, Makina, crossed in and out of her sight as she wove among the tauros.

Around midday, Scucca rode up to them. "Galatea, you're to scout ahead with Thraa and Amarei. I'll take the healer."

The Rider nodded briefly and paused long enough so Rowan could hop on behind Scucca, then dashed off.

"Those three are our best trackers," Scucca explained.

"I see... so how come you get stuck with me? I mean, does the second-in-command usually get stuck with the prisoner?"

He laughed. "No, but I thought I could give you some exercises to help you practice control. Also... there are plenty of young men who were quite willing to let the 'prisoner' ride with them. I thought to keep you out of their clutches."

Rowan flushed bright red. "OK... Before we start, there is something I've been wanting to ask you all morning."

Scucca glanced back over his shoulder at her. "Go on."

"Well..." she paused, then it suddenly all came out in a rush, the words tumbling over themselves. "You want Kepa because he can make adamantine, right? But why do the Riders want adamantine?"

* * *

Loth peered into the blue depths of the scrying pool and at the cloaked figure within. It was impossible to tell what kind of creature, man or beast, the figure was. Its form was completely concealed behind crimson red robes. A hood cast its eyes in shadow and not a glimmer escaped from beneath its lip.

"You called, my mistress? I hear and obey. What is your will?" The voice was completely devoid of emotion, yet one could tell by its tone that it was female.

Loth smiled. It was cold, cruel and cunning. Across the room, Lorelei suppressed a shudder. As much as she was devoted to her mistress, the Lady still scared her.

"Viridian. How do things go?"

The crimson robes shifted in what might have been a shrug. "As well as they can go under the circumstances. We will need the metal soon though. Have you secured the blaziken?"

Loth's eyes flashed dangerously. "You forget your place!"

The head lowered meekly. "I beg your forgiveness, exalted one. I am but a humble servant. I have grown impatient with these workers of mine."

Loth seemed appeased, but Lorelei wasn't fooled. She knew when her mistress was scorching mad. "Be gentle with them Viridian, for I am not sending you more. Whether you have one hundred workers or one, I will expect you to be done on the selected date."

"All will be ready." Hidden by the hood, unseen lips mouthed the words, "as long as you hold up your part of the task."

"Send me some of your most excellent tracking beasts before noon tomorrow." Loth instructed.

"B-but your Ladyship must know that takes much energy!" the figure protested.

Something in Loth's eyes warned Viridian that she had crossed the line. She bowed submissively. "Weakened I will be, but the trackers will be there tomorrow. Nothing is too good for my mistress. I shall call forth the strongest and the fastest!"

"I would expect no less," Loth said coldly, and dropped a pebble into the round stone basin. The image of Viridian vanished immediately.

"Lorelei! Oversee the transportation of the trackers and get someone to lead them. I will find that blaziken!"

_Yes my lady. If I might bring something to your attention? You remember Kepa's final destination?_

"... The Temple, yes. My eyes are always watching it, he will not be able to approach it without being seen. Now go!"

The alakazam teleported out of the bed-chamber, leaving Loth to her thoughts; Kepa Nur. He had escaped, twenty years ago. Not only escaped, but Loth had lost control and done something unspeakable.

She had thought that she had lost her chance at obtaining the secret to adamantine forever. But then, three years ago, Kepa had reappeared. Loth would well remember the triumph she had felt when Damian had brought her the news. Now she could finally finish a project that had been more than twenty-five years in the making. She would harness the incredible power of the Ancients!


	9. The Temple

**(A/N) **Kaijuu/pokemon aren't my creations, and I'm not getting any money for it. Paws off my original ideas and characters! 

**

* * *

The Adamant Key**

**Chapter nine: The Temple**

**by Trivnar Silversword**

Scucca sighed. "Why do we want adamantine? I thought it was obvious. The Free Riders would like to make weapons out of it. Just think; weapons that would never break, never have to be sharpened, never rust. The ultimate suit of armour that would block any blow."

Rowan frowned. "But that only works if you're the only one with the metal. If your opponent has adamantine armour, then you wouldn't be able to defeat him in fair combat, even with your 'ultimate weapons'."

"Who said we were going to share?"

"You wouldn't be able to keep it secret for ever." She shook her head. "I expected better of you than this."

"Well, what would you do if you could make adamantine?" Scucca challenged.

Rowan turned the idea around in her head, thinking it through carefully. Scucca would know if her answer was not truthful and heartfelt. Truth be told, she was curious as well. What _would_ she do?

Her first thought was to hide Kepa away somewhere where he would never be found and where adamantium would never be know to the world. But the recent events, especially the sensation of letting that cool energy slip through her fingers, struck a deep chord within her soul.

"First and above anything else, I am a Healer. I would say that I'd destroy it, and not let anyone create any weapons, but that is not the answer. Humans... will keep killing each other, whether it's with a wooden stick or an adamantine sword.

"I think... I'd give it to everyone. That way, it would have the potential for good or evil, as does the human soul." Rowan nodded abruptly, suddenly sure in her conviction. "Yes, that would be the only way to set things in balance once more."

"So is that what you would instruct your friend Kepa to do? Suddenly stop running and shout his secret to the world?"

"Yes."

The week allotted by Tyuru simply flew by. Rowan learnt more in that week than she had in many years of trading. She learnt how to put a tent up and down, how to comfortably ride a tauros, how to scout and how to act as a rearguard. She learnt how to use a bow, in addition to several new tricks with daggers. To her surprise, Tyuru taught her how to direct Makina, the black scyther, so she would be the most useful during battle.

And always, the healing lessons with Scucca. Each day found her gift growing and becoming stronger. Eventually, she could control the healing energies without Scucca's help and decide to what extent she would heal, so she wouldn't wear herself out.

The blossoming of her gift parallelled with the tempering of her spirit. She did not notice herself changing, but the Riders Scucca and Galatea did and shared many a secret smile over it.

The healing lessons had an unfortunate drawback. Since Scucca was so much around her, he became more and more sensitive to her. By the end of the week, he would think his thoughts at her and speak mind to mind.

_Rowan? Good morning. It's been a week, as I'm sure you know. Tyuru is waiting for you. Come to his tent as soon as you eat._

_Right. I'll get there as soon as I can._

As if she could eat with her stomach in knots. Pushing back her blanket, she leapt into her clothes and dashed out to Tyuru's tent.

He was busy, as usual. No one ever stood around doing nothing in the Free Riders. The leader was fixing one of the younger Riders' bow, which had split due to dry wood and improper care. Makina stood next to him, as did Scucca. The scyther greeted her happily. Ever since Rowan had healed her wounds, the Kaijuu was quite friendly towards her. Scucca acknowledged her with a flick of his eyes.

"Healer Rowan, my second has informed of your remarkable progress in the domain of touch healing. Therefore, I am quite willing to admit you into the ranks of the Free Riders."

Rowan tried to swallow pas the lump in her throat. "And if I refuse?"

Tyuru's eyebrows rose. "If you refuse? You will be kept here indefinitely as a prisoner."

Rowan nodded; she had expected as much. No matter, she had already made her decision the night before. I'm afraid I'm going to have to reject your offer, Tyuru." she said softly.

This time he frowned. He had not expected this. He glanced at Scucca, who inclined his head slightly, showing that he had already been aware of her choice.

"Very well. Makina, escort the healer back to her tent.'

Rowan turned on her heel and drifted back through the tents. She knew that Scucca had known her choice the minute she had decided herself, but she had kept her plan carefully shielded away from him.

Makina led her to her tent, where Galatea was waiting. The Rider's mouth was a thin, tight line as she held the tent flap open. Rowan obediently obeyed, entering by the flap and crawling out under on the opposite side. The success of her plan depended on whether or not Tyuru would tell the others of her choice. Rowan suspected it would take awhile to get around.

She strode quite boldly through the camp, nodding in a friendly manner to the Riders she saw. They assumed that she had chosen to stay, and grinned back at her happily.

Lengthening her stride, hoping she didn't bump into any one who knew, Rowan turned to where the tauros were picketed. One Rider leaned casually against his mount, guarding the others.

"Mind if I go out for a ride?"

"Hey! You decided to stay! I"m glad; your talent is most useful. Take any mount you want, we're not going anywhere today."

Rowan flashed him a smile. "Thanks. It will be nice to go out without a chaperone, for once."

She chose a tauros at random and vaulted onto its broad back. She rode away slowly, but the minute the tents were out of sight, she pulled the tauros to a stop below a tree.

"Whoa! Now listen up. I'm going to leave your back and you're going to start running north until you can't run any further. After that... you will be free to choose your own path. I'm giving you your freedom."

Rowan grabbed a tree branch and pulled herself off the Kaijuu's back. The tauros obeyed the strange orders at once, bolting off at a dead run. Rowan allowed herself a satisfactory smile as her false trail ran off. Now, would they buy it?

Not long after, a band of Riders, led by Tyuru and the haunter dashed past her tree.

"She took off like a bat out of hell." Tyuru commented, studying the tracks. "Come on, we can still catch her!"

Cheering they dashed off. All but one.

Scucca dismounted and looked straight up into the tree she was hiding in.

"A pretty good plan, I'd say. All the more impressive because it worked. Tyuru is not

easily played for a fool. He'll be storming mad once he realises what happened."

Rowan slowly climbed down from the tree. "It didn't really work, if I couldn't fool you."

"Oh Rowan! I've been an empath all my life. I have complete mastery over my gift. I can tell when someone is hiding something, and how to find out what that something is."

Rowan looked down, feeling for all the world like an unruly student being lectured by a teacher.

"I guess trying to fool you was a bit... ambitious."

Scucca chuckled good-naturally. "Aye, that it was. Now, I have something for you, before you go."

Confused, Rowan watched as the empath removed a long and narrow bundle which was tied to the tauros' saddle and passed it to her.

"What is this?"

He grinned. "Open it and see."

With trembling fingers, she loosened the brown cloth and let it fall open. A beautiful longbow and quiver lay admits the folds. It was carved from a dark wood and polished to a high sheen. The tips and handgrip were inlaid with silver. The quiver was fashioned so it would hold the bow, as well as a dozen green-fletched arrows. A pattern of dancing flames was stitched around the edge of the quiver in silver wire.

"I know Healers don't have much use for weapons, but your adventures with Kepa seem to have been filled with hazards. I hope you will find good use for it."

Rowan ran a hand over the beautiful workmanship. "B-but why?"

"Why am I letting you go? I admire you Rowan, admire your courage and spirit. Even if your goals are different, I understand the motivation behind them. That is what is the most important, is it not?"

She smiled, understanding. "Thank you. For everything."

He nodded. "Now go, before they find you here. I wouldn't be able to protect you."

Rowan buckled quiver and bow over her back and vanished into the trees. Scucca stared at the spot in which she had vanished long after she had gone, sorting through feelings and memories.

* * *

Thavron pulled Coal to a stop and gestured at the path ahead of them. "This was the way I came to reach the Temple. I do not know if it will still lead you there or not."

Kepa, sitting behind Dace's neck, nodded slowly. They had left the trees, following trails that reached higher and higher on the bare rock at the base of the Mountains of the Sun. The mountains themselves towered over them, their peaks lost among clouds. Kepa dared not guess how tall they were, doubted even that it was possible to reach their summits.

The trader looked at them impassively. "This is the path I followed to reach the Temple. It is said that no one will find their way there twice. Therefore, this is where I will leave you. I will go look for Rowan."

Somehow the thought of Thavron rescuing Rowan by himself angered Kepa. It should be him rescuing her! He forced the thought out of his mind. _No. It's right. They are both humans after all._

Kepa followed the path with his eyes, up the mountain side. It wasn't much of a path, more like an area in which the boulders were sufficiently low that one could step over them. It looked like a hazardous trek, especially for one in his condition. However Kepa nodded gratefully.

"Thank you for bringing me this far, Thavron, and for tending my wounds."

He was about to climb down from Dace's back when the entei spoke up.

– You need not move, Kepa. I will take you up the path to my birth-place.-

-You would take me there? But don't you follow Thavron?-

-I go where I wish too. Many, many years ago I decided to travel with this two-leg. I have missed my home; it would be good to see my friends again.-

Thavron had watched the exchange in curiosity, not knowing what the Kaijuu were saying.

"Uh..." stammered Kepa, not sure how Thavron would react. "Dace says he would go with me."

"Vaaaa-poooor!"

"Mist too."

Thavron sighed. "This is where we part then, old friend. I will miss you. Good luck with your journey."

He turned Coal around and started back down the path. Kepa, Dace, and Mist watched him until he turned a bend and vanished from sight.

-Well, looks like it's only a group of us Kaijuu who are going to seek the Temple.- Kepa commented.

The entei rumbled in agreement and started up the path at an easy trot. Kepa lay back down on the entei's back, twining his hands in Dace's fur so he wouldn't fall off.

Rowan should be here. She was the one that thought of this plan. For some reason the loss of the sea-green eyed young woman who had travelled at his side saddened him. Strange... he had never cared much about who he had travelled with before... But Rowan was... different somehow.

He smiled, remembering her ordering him to run off a cliff, her tender concern while bandaging his wounds and the pleasure of bandaging hers, the feeling of having to protect her. It seemed so long ago now.

A sudden step of Dace's jarred the blaziken and sent white hot pain stabbing down his back. His world swam before his eyes, then, mercifully, went black.

Hunger woke him late that afternoon. They had made a fair dent in the path ahead, a fact driven home by the chill in the air. Thankful for his thick fur, he pulled himself back up into a sitting position.

-How much longer?-

-Not long at all- replied Dace. -A friend has been keeping an eye on you for quite some time. He will catch up to us at dusk and take us directly to the Temple.-

-Your friend is a Kaijuu?- Mist asked curiously.

-Of course. You are going to be amazed at the wonders you will see, little one.-

Mist turned her sparkling eyes towards the mountain directly ahead of them. -I can't wait!-

Dace had indeed spoke the truth, for as dusk fell, a pair of fox-like eyes appeared in the failing light. They were the same eyes who had already spied on Kepa, as well as Loth's ditto.

Dace stopped and dipped his head to his paws in a graceful bow. -Katsumi. It has been a long time.-

_Indeed it has. Too long, some say. I am glad our wandering entei has returned. Loth had laid an ambush for you ahead therefore I have been instructed to lead you there directly._

A kadabra stepped forward. Instead of holding his spoon, it was threaded on a silver chain that hung around his neck. He also did not bear the three red stripes on his belly. Two red stars were tattooed on his palms, and a red crescent moon stood out in the middle of his forehead. In his mustaches were two small braids.

Kepa found his gaze drawn in by the crescent moon on Katsumi's forehead. In the back of his mind, a small voice told him it was rude to stare, but he could not tear his gaze away. The red crescent filled his vision until it was all he could see.

_Welcome to the Temple of the Ancients!_

Kepa found he could look away, which he did quickly, then twitched in surprise. Dace now stood in a cobbled square, with tall stone buildings rising all around him. They were all made from simple grey stone, but every visible surface had been covered in stunning carvings. They varied from ancient runes of protection to stylised Kaijuu. Trees were carved in the cobble stones.

Katsumi followed his gaze in amusement. _Every single Kaijuu has a stone bearing his or her species somewhere in the Temple. This is the Earth Courtyard._

Kepa regretfully turned his gaze from the buildings and, for the first time, noticed the bustling activity of the Temple. Ancients stood everywhere, talking with Kaijuu and humans dressed in green robes. A mew was perched on a carved arch and studied the new arrivals. Suicune pups chased each other through the courtyard and into one of the buildings. Overhead a moltres soared past in a swirl of flame, a red robed human barely visible on his back.

"This place... it's incredible!"

The kadabra was obviously enjoying the effect the Temple was having on Kepa. _There are four more courtyards: Fire, Water, Wind, and the biggest of all, in the center of the Temple, the courtyard of Light and Darkness._

_Dace, your accommodations are in the same place as before. You can leave Kepa and Mist in my care, I shall take care of them._

-I'll see you later,- boomed Dace, then left the courtyard by passing under the mew's arch.

_I will take you to the Fire Courtyard, where you will stay as long as you are with us. Mist, this dragonite will lead you to the Water Courtyard, which you will probably prefer to the Fire._

Kepa and Mist said their good-byes, then followed their guides to the separate courtyards. Upon entry of the Fire Courtyard, whose cobblestones were carved with the pattern of flames and had a red tinge, Katsumi left Kepa in the care of one of the red robed humans.

_Gwyn here will help you settle in. I will come back for you later and you will meet our leaders._

"Welcome to the Temple!" grinned the girl. "First time here, I gather. Like most of the humans you'll find here, I am part Kaijuu. Ninetails, to be more precise."

Kepa blinked in surprise and looked at her more carefully. Indeed, two fox ears peeked out from a mane of silver hair, exactly the same sheen as a ninetails. A tail-tip protruded from under the edge of her robes.

"When you meet with our leaders, they will most likely explain about our life here, so you'll have to content yourself with knowing that the humans here are dedicated to helping and protecting the rare Kaijuu know as the Ancients."

"So this temple is a haven for the Ancients?" Kepa asked.

"Not just the Ancients, but any Kaijuu who needs a place to call home. See, look!"

She pointed to a charizard sleeping in a corner of the courtyard. A boy and a espeon were leaning against him.

"The charizard is Cinder, the boy Namir and the espeon Windsong. They are my best friends!" She smiled tenderly and Kepa was forcibly reminded of Rowan.

"Here, you sit on this bench and I'll get someone to look at that wound. Back in a flash!"

Gwyn vanished in a flurry of red. Kepa relaxed on the bench, content to sit and watch the bustle around him. His back kept twinging from the exertion but the blaziken was too immersed in wonder to pay attention to it. He soon lost track of the rare Kaijuu that passed through the courtyard, playing, discussing and working.

Gwyn returned with the mew in tow. Kepa assumed it was the same one who had been sitting on the arch, as the pink Kaijuu was so elusive.

"Pearl will take care of that, no prob. Infection is no match for her powers!"

Pearl hovered in front of his back, purring sympathetically.

_This must have hurt... a scyther inflicted this wound... no, a black scyther! How peculiar! I am going to draw some of your energy to help heal this, so you will be exhausted afterwards._

"I am ready."

"Mewwwww"

Kepa's energy just seemed to drain away, as if someone had poked a hole into him.

"Ugh." He slumped, and would have fallen over if Gwyn hadn't held out a hand and supported him. She twisted to peer over his shoulder. The wound was now naught but a thin scar, running down his back.

"Good job Pearl! You don't think you could 'port us into an empty room? I don't think he's up to much of anything."

"Mew, mewwww."

Kepa closed his eyes and opened them on a airy room. They were on the top floor of one of the buildings, overlooking the courtyard. The room had three windows but no glass and a light breeze blew through the openings. Gwyn helped him over to the low bed. Within seconds, he was asleep.

When Kepa awoke, he had no idea how long he had lain in bed. He stretched, and found that he felt better than he had in days. Walking to one of the open windows, he peered down, then jumped. His legs compacted upon impact, absorbing the shock. Kepa grinned, immensely pleased with his recovery.

"Kepa Nur!" He looked to his right and saw Gwyn rushing towards him, robes pulled up around her knees with one hand and cradling an abra in the other.

"Thank goodness you're up! You've been asked for by Ismitta and Moonwind!"

"Who are Is-" he started.

"No time for that! Inali take him there!"

Kepa glanced at the abra, then blinked and looked more closely. The Kaijuu's eyes were wide open, deep black pools. A crescent moon stood out on her forehead.

Then the world tilted and he was standing in a different courtyard, alone. The cobblestones were marked with the divided circle of yin and yang. A lifelike lugia statue filled the center.

"This is... the Courtyard of Light and Darkness!"

- That is correct,- chimed a beautiful female voice. - I am Ismitta.-

Kepa started as the lugia statue came to life and stretched her neck towards him. A human male stepped out from under her wing. "And I am Moonwind."

The blaziken realised that he was a lugia-human hybrid, a rather interesting mix.

- We are thrilled to meet one who has evaded Loth for so long. But you have suffered great losses as well, and for that I am sorry.

- Here in this Temple, under our watch, live most of the Kaijuu with exceptionally strong powers. We have hidden ourselves here for we are few, and only together are we truly strong. We would be content to let ourselves drop into legend but such will not be our fate if Loth prevails. As you know, she seeks adamantium, the invincible metal of which you are the only known forger.

- With adamantium, Loth plans to create a receptacle in which she will pour all the strength of the Ancients. Any other metal would break under the strain. A very strong and formidable kaijuu named Viridian has already created a machine that would make such a procedure possible. This machine has been tested with lesser Kaijuu and it works.

- At her side fight a hoard of faithful Kaijuu, who have been corrupted into following her. In this hoard are also Lorelei, who is originally from the Temple and ... my mate, Astennu. They must not be allowed to obtain adamantium, Kepa Nur.-

Kepa was silent for a long moment as he processed this information. "How do you know all this?"

Ismitta's laughter was light and clear as a bell. - My powers are beyond your comprehension, lesser Kaijuu. I know more than you give me credit for, Kepa _Hokoro_!-

Kepa gasped and would have blanched, if he were human.

Moonwind stepped closer to the blaziken. "Loth is ready, all except for adamantium. She will make her move _soon_. Simply know that Ismitta and I are completely devoted to protecting the Ancients. Even to the point of removing the threat."

His stern gaze made it completely clear what 'removing the threat' entailed. Kepa swallowed nervously.

- I believe that we have given you plenty to think about. Katsumi will take you back to the Courtyard of Fire.-

The kadabra teleported into the courtyard and bowed to the two leaders. Kepa found his gaze drawn once more to the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Say... you're not related to that abra that brought me here? Inali?"

_She is my daughter._

They were once more in the bustling Courtyard of Fire.

_Lorelei is her mother_. With a flick of his fluffy tail, he vanished.

Kepa groaned and flapped down on a stone bench. If only Rowan had known what kind of a mess she had sent him into. No, who was he kidding. This mess was completely of his own forging.

"Damn."

* * *

(A/N) 

_**Kaijuu**_

**-Suicune**: dog like, with blue fur covered in white squares. Has a thick purple mane and twin, ribbon-like tails. Element - water

**-Moltres: **a swan-like bird, with wings and tail of fire. Element - fire

**-Mew: **a small, cat like kaijuu. Has pink fur and very large hind feet, as well as a long tail, thin at first then thickening. One of the rarest kaijuu, mew is reputated to be able to control all the elements. Element - psychic / all

**-Ninetails: **a fox like kaijuu with white or pale yellow fur and nine tails, the size of a wolf. Element - fire (vulpix - ninetails)

**-Charizard:** a kaijuu who ressembles a dragon, with a flame on the tip of the tail. Orange in colour, with a cream underbelly. Element - fire

**-Espeon:** a small cat, with short lavender fur and eyes. Has a thin tail that forks into two at the tip, very long ears, and very long tufts of fur on the cheeks. Also has a red jewel in the center of the forehead. Element - psychic

**-Abra:** Fox-like, stands on two legs, and is coloured tan with a darker brown exoskeleton. Its eyes are almost always closed. Element - psychic (abra - kadabra - alakazam)

**-Lugia**: a very large bird-like kaijuu with silver feathers. Has odd wings ending in digits and a row of dark blue spines down the back, as well over the eyes and on the tip of the long, thick tail. Long draconic neck. Can both swim and fly, although spends most of its time in the water. Element - water / wind


	10. A Reunion and a Confession

**(A/N) **Kaijuu/pokemon aren't my creations, and I'm not getting any money for it. Paws off my original ideas and characters! 

**

* * *

The Adamant Key**

**Chapter 10: A reunion and a Confession**

**By Trivnar Silversword**

Viridian stood on a stony ledge, out of the sight of the workers who swarmed over the metal contraption below. They were situated in a natural cave which traversed the mountain adjacent to the one which housed the temple. The machine itself was placed in a chamber open to the sky.

Viridian watched the workers. They were only polishing and carving the metal; the main frame was finished. All it needed was adamantine, which Loth had yet to produce. Viridian snarled and sent out a mental query towards her mistress.

A few minutes later, Viridian's spine tingled unpleasantly, warning her that Loth was now watching her through the scrying pool.

"My Lady, so kind of you to respond to this humble servant's bidding. We are ready, and waiting for the metal."

Loth's voice growled at her from thin air. "Your trackers were lazy fools! They lay in wait for the blaziken halfway up the path to the Temple, but the cursed Kaijuu teleported before they reached the ambush!"

"Exalted one, I beg forgiveness for my servants' clumsiness. How may I serve now?"

"I will attack the Temple directly with my own Kaijuu. I have no need of your help now, Viridian. Stay and guard the contraption with your life."

Loth's voice faded away, leaving Viridian alone on the ledge once more. She sneered unpleasantly. "It seems I can no longer depend on Loth to secure the metal. I will have to finish this myself."

* * *

Rowan stubbed her toe on a fallen branch and stumbled, regaining her balance just in time to prevent herself from blundering into a thorn bush. She winced and walked around the bush. She was tired of wandering around this dratted forest that never ended, tired of walking into hidden puddles, tired of eating berries and roots. Rowan sighed heavily and started to run her fingers through her hair, but it was so tangled she had to stop.

_What am I doing here? _She wondered again. Rowan's bow caught on a low branch, jerking her back. Hissing in annoyance, she pulled it loose, showering leaves over herself.

"Having troubles?"

Rowan jumped in surprise. Behind her stood a strange Kaijuu, the likes of which she had never seen before. She bore a resemblance to a umbreon, but seemed to be mixed with other Kaijuu. She stood on two legs and was covered in the night black fur, broken by golden rings on her thighs, shoulders, forehead, tail and ears. Long black spines curved out of her back and wrists.

"I am Viridian," purred the Kaijuu. "I can show you the way out of the forest, if you want."

Rowan was instinctively on her guard, although she couldn't tell why. "You can talk!" she exclaimed, feigning surprise.

The Kaijuu's eyes narrowed. "Don't play that game with me. I know who you are and you don't know who I am. You are Rowan, healer, trader, and companion of Kepa Nur."

Rowan's hand twitched towards her bow, but she knew she had no chance against the Kaijuu's superior speed.

"Alright, maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?"

Viridian smiled. "I'm going to take you hostage and trade you to Kepa for adamantium."

Rowan turned and started to run, expecting any moment an attack from Viridian. The Kaijuu didn't disappoint her. A heavy weight slammed into her back, sending her flying against a tree trunk. Rowan was unconscious before she hit the ground.

* * *

Kepa woke to an emptying temple. Confused, he watched from the window in his room as Kaijuu and human alike left the buildings and the Courtyard. He left his room and walked out, quite puzzled.

-What's going on?- He asked a moltres flying overhead.

-We are going to fight Loth, away from the Temple, so as not to damage it.- the firebird replied.

The blaziken sighed. "And I have to stay here," he grumbled, "what am I supposed to do here, all alone?"

The girl Gwyn rushed up to him, red robes flapping. "Kepa! I was hoping that I could talk longer, but I have to go. There is a forge at the north end of the Courtyard, if you want something to do."

A charizard swooped down from the sky and she scrambled onto his back. "Younger Kaijuu are staying here, as well as some others to guard them, so you won't be alone."

The charizard lunged into the air, Gwyn waving good-by from his back. Kepa watched them go, then made his way to the north end. Finding the forge was no trouble, as it was the only building with one storey and a large chimney. It was deserted, but ashes still smouldered in the hearth, a couple of pumps from the bellows bringing them into a nice blaze.

He picked up a piece of scrap metal and slipped it into the flames until it turned cherry red. Plucking it out with his bare hands, he bent it in half and hammered it together before thrusting it back into the flames.

For hours he worked the metal, mixing it with other alloys until it shone like silver, then worked it into an intricate pattern. To finish, he used a claw to etch arcane symbols into its polished sides. Kepa yawned and wrapped his finished product in a nearby rag, then secured it with twine.

Wondering how much time he had spent bent over the flames, he grabbed his package and strode out of the forge, almost running down Inali, the abra.

She teleported out of harm's way and shot him a baleful look. _A message has come from one of Loth's representatives. Ismitta instructed us not to tell you, but I thought you should know._

She held out her right hand palm up, and Kepa knelt to be on the same level as her. A shimmering image formed above her palm.

A cloaked figure sneered out from under the shadows of its hood. "To those who dare defy my will; I am through with false pretenses! I have in my possession the human trader Rowan, who is to be slain if adamantium is not delivered to me. You are dealing with Viridian now, and I am enough to give Loth nightmares."

The image of the figured was replaced by that of a brown-haired girl, lying prone on a stone floor, then vanished. The memory of that image tugged fiercely at the blaziken's heart.

"Rowan..." Kepa whispered. Inali fixed him with her strange eyes in a sort of what-are-you-going-to-do-now? stare. The blaziken's hand tightened around the package it held.

"Thank you for showing me this. I'm going to go rescue her, one way or another."

_I thought you would_, the abra called after him, as he dashed off into the falling night. _In fact, I counted on it._

Kepa dashed through the Courtyards of Fire and Earth and was passing through that of Air when he was hailed by an aerodactyl.

-You are Kepa Nur, are you not?-

-...yes...-

- I am Stonejaw. Inali asked me to take you to Rowan; hop on! -

Kepa climbed onto the Kaijuu's back, who took flight and circled above the Temple before wheeling off to the west.

* * *

Rowan groaned and rolled over. Her hand fell into a puddle of cold water, sending shivers up her spine.

"Wha-? Oh yeah." She sat up and studied her surroundings, unconsciously using her healing powers to get rid of the bump on her head. Rowan was in a small stone chamber, lying on a thin straw pallet. Water dripped from the ceiling to the floor next to her.

Grumbling under her breath, she moved further away from the offensive drip. The chamber looked as if it had been hewn from the sides of a bigger cave by Kaijuu hands. Green moss, perhaps better described as slime, cast a faint, sickish light over the rough stone walls. A scizor lounged at the entrance to her prison, looking intensely bored.

Bait. Again. Her enemies really lacked imagination, she decided. She glanced at the scizor and sighed. No getting past him, no matter how little attention he was paying her at the moment. Would Kepa come for her? She wondered briefly before pushing the thought away. Better not to think of such things and not let her emotions betray her.

Edging back towards the puddle, she dipped her hands into the water and held them up. It looked clean enough, although the glowing moss hardly provided much light. She washed her face with it, the chill reviving her. Using her fingers and water, she then set about to put some order to her hair. It wasn't something she would normally bother with, but she didn't have anything better to do.

After she had groomed herself to her satisfaction, Rowan sat with her legs crossed on the pallet. She let herself relax, and set her mind loose to wander, a trick Scucca had taught her. It removed her from her body, setting her free of its restraints, of its pain.

Completely oblivious of the world around her, she began to wait.

* * *

- See that mountain up ahead? That's where they are hiding. Loth built her contraption there, but we don't know the precise location. If you get a chance, you should destroy it.-

"Is..." Kepa was almost scared to ask. "...there any fighting going on?"

-Plenty! We'll fly over it soon, although you won't see much.-

Stonejaw was right, it was too dark to see anything when they soared over the plateau where Loth's Kaijuu fought against the free Kaijuu from the temple and their guardians. Kepa could only see small blasts of light from their attacks and hear distant shouting. _Guess that means they didn't even consider giving me in exchange for Rowan,_ Kepa thought sadly.

Stonejaw banked sharply, causing Kepa to clutch wildly at the Kaijuu's neck spikes.

-Whoops! We've got company!-

Seven skarmories slid out of the darkness. -I can't outfly them carrying you- Stonejaw warned.

"Right. That only leaves us one option." Kepa pulled himself into a sitting position, so that his legs dangled on either side of the aerodactyl's neck. Two balls of flame gathered around his hands and flickered around his arms. The skarmories hissed and began to glow faintly. They dove at them, metal wings aimed to slice.

Kepa's arms shot out, blocking two skarmories. Stonejaw caught another between her powerful jaws, but the others landed blows: two cuts on the aerodactyl's flanks, and one on Kepa's back. The skarmories fell back, then swooped down and came up under Stonejaw's tender belly.

The aerodactyl put on a sudden burst of speed, causing their enemies to overshoot. Her tail lashed out, twining itself around one of the Kaijuu's legs and pulling it along after her. Kepa balanced himself on his hands and used his feet to kick the bird senseless. Stonejaw threw the skarmory at one of its companions; the pair fell from the sky, hopelessly entangled in one another.

Now only five skarmories remained. They flew out into the night, but Kepa could still hear the wind whistling through their wings, proving that they hadn't gone far. Indeed, two birds suddenly rushed out of the darkness, talons extended to grab Kepa.

Stonejaw barked a warning, barely giving the blaziken enough time to throw his arms around her neck as she rolled onto her stomach and grabbed the metal birds in her powerful talons. She clenched her feet, then dropped the lifeless forms back to the ground.

The remaining three followed in the path of the first, sweeping out of the night with talons extended. Kepa snarled and grabbed one of the skarmories. The bird struggled, jabbing its metal wings into the blaziken's flesh. Kepa rammed his fist against the bird's head, knocking it unconscious, then dropped him to the ground. Stonejaw faced the two remaining Kaijuu with open jaws. A ball of energy formed between the twin rows of teeth then shot out, hitting one of the skarmories.

The last Kaijuu dodged another ball of energy and dove at Kepa. Kepa ducked, the sharp beak barely missing him. The movement jerked his shoulder and he gasped in pain. A metal feather had been pulled out of the skarmory's wing and was lodged into his shoulder.

Gritting his teeth, Kepa sent a wave of flame at the skarmory. The bird glowed red hot and screeched angrily.

-Do that again!-

Kepa complied, and this time Stonejaw beat her powerful wings, fanning the fire into a blazing tornado that hungrily swept up the skarmory and sent it spiralling away in an inferno of flame.

Kepa could not resist a grin. "Cool."

The mountain rose up in front of them, its peak lost in cloud. - Here comes our welcoming committee.- A large black shape detached itself from the surrounding rock and flew towards them at an astounding speed. Kepa shuddered as the kaijuu drew close enough to distinguish it. It was a lugia, but instead of being pure white, it was a deep purple, almost black, with ice coloured spines.

Perched on its neck rode a strange Kaijuu. Kepa recognised it at once as being the cloaked figure who had delivered her ultimatum from Inali's palm. She smiled evilly at Kepa, revealing sharp and pointy teeth.

"Glad you could make it! Kepa Nur, I presume? Don't worry, I haven't touched a silver hair of your trader friend. You may follow us."

The dark lugia turned back towards the mountain and Stonejaw followed directly behind, hitching a ride on the suction of air behind the enormous Kaijuu. They soared above the north slope of the mountain, so close to the ground that Kepa had no trouble distinguishing the gaping black maw of the cave's mouth.

The lugia stopped at the mouth of the cave, hovering next to the ground so Viridian could dismount, then flew off again. Stonejaw did the same, winking to Kepa before she flew away.

The blaziken followed the twisted espeon into the dark cave. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, but the stone passageway twisted back and forth so that it was impossible to see more than a few feet ahead and disoriented him so he no longer knew north, south, east or west. As they walked, Viridian instructed him while the blaziken kept a stony silence.

"There is a forge waiting for you. You will make the liquid form of adamantium, then meld it into whatever shape I desire. The trader may assist you, for she shall be kept here in order to grantee your best behaviour. I am the master here, not Loth, so keep that in mind. If you delay, I will be the one to punish you. Loth thought such things were beneath her, but I have no such reservations."

The darkness of the tunnel suddenly gave way to the light of the open. The chamber they now stood in had no roof, letting daylight filter in. Only two tunnels led out of the chamber. A dark shadow was cast over the chamber. Kepa looked up in time to see the dark lugia fly overhead. Viridian caught his look.

"Yes, Astennu guards that exit. Trust me, you don't stand a chance against him."

Five Kaijuu and two humans walked out from the tunnel from which they had come. The Kaijuu were blastoise against which Kepa held no advantage. The first human was Damian. He smiled at Kepa, pulling the other human along by the arm.

"Blaziken. I'm only sorry that I wasn't the one to catch you. It wouldn't have been as... tame as this."

He shoved the other human forward, sending her stumbling across the chamber. Rowan rubbed her arm, sore from where he had grabbed her, and glared at everyone in the chamber, including Kepa.

"You shouldn't have come."

"How could I not?"

Viridian turned and walked out of the tunnel. "The sooner you get to work the better," she tossed over her shoulder. "Guards, retreat to the tunnel entrances."

Kepa waited until the Kaijuu and Damian moved away, then walked up to Rowan and gathered her into his arms. She pressed her cheek into his furry chest, breathing in his scent. It was spicy, with traces of soot and fire. Strong hands capable of bending metal in half gently brushed Rowan's cheek.

"I missed you."

"Me too," smiled Rowan. "You shouldn't have come, but I'm glad you did."

Rowan gently brushed Kepa's fist, which was still clenched tightly around a small object. "What's this?"

"Hnn?" Kepa looked down and unclenched his fist. "Oh that." He looked vaguely embarrassed. "Just something I made in the forge at the Temple while I was waiting. You can have it if you want." Rowan took the package and untied the twine that held it together.

Nestled inside the package lay a bracelet made of entwined strands that shone like silver. Rues were carved along the outside.

"It's beautiful..."

"...Here, let me." Kepa reached over and opened the bracelet on cleverly hidden hinges. He closed it around Rowan's left wrist, leaving a seamless band. The bracelet fit perfectly around her wrist, causing Rowan to blush fiercely.

"Thank you."

Her gaze raised to his face, and to the metal feather still imbedded in his shoulder. Eyes filling with concern, she reached up and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to a bench.

"Here, sit down and let me take care of that." She peered closely at the feather, then nodded briskly. "Ok, this is going to hurt, but try to stay cool, alright?"

Without waiting for an answer, she wrapped both hands around the quill and yanked it out.

"Shades!" Kepa cursed, and would have said more but Rowan had already placed her right hand over the open wound and urged it to heal. Severed muscle knitted back together and skin flowed over the wound, then sprouted fur.

The blaziken stared in surprise at his unmarked shoulder. "Looks like you've been plenty busy on your own!"

Rowan grinned and set down the metal feather on the bench beside Kepa. Her hands were cut where she had grabbed the feather, so she held them out, palms up, and willed them to heal.

"Yes, I did learn quite a few things while we were separated." She then told Kepa all that had befallen her since the battle and her capture by the Free Riders. Both stayed silent for a while when she had done, then Rowan asked. "And you? Where did you go?"

So Kepa told his end of the story, describing the Temple in every detail. "It sounds so wonderful. I wish I could go visit someday, when all of... this is over."

Kepa stared at the ground. "Listen Rowan... I was never entirely truthful about this whole business, as you might have guessed. I supposed now would be as good a time as any to tell you the truth... all of it."

Rowan frowned and sat down beside him. "Well yes, I guessed there was more but... go on."

"Please... I'm sorry that I never told you... it's not that I didn't trust you... well, I suppose I didn't. I guess I never got the courage to tell you because I don't quite know what to make of it myself."

Rowan was twisting with impatience but she managed to keep her mouth shut.

"The truth of it is..." he dragged a foot along the ground. " I was once a human." Now that it was out, Kepa couldn't stop the words. "I was a blacksmith, the best for miles around. People came from all over to request my work. That was how I first met Loth; she was a regular customer. I would always experiment with different metals, different combinations and when I stumbled upon adamantium, I was ecstatic.

"I told Loth about it, thinking that she would see my vision, see all the ways in which an unbreakable metal could help the people. That was when her true nature revealed itself. I soon realised that Loth would much rather put the metal to evil use, so I ran. I sought refuge with the Free Riders, but they wanted to make weapons with it, so I ran again.

"Eventually, Loth caught up to me and tried to get the secret, but I refused to tell her. She lost her temper, and did... something. Whatever sorcery she worked, it transformed me into a Kaijuu, a torchic. I had no memory of who I was and spent the days as a wild Kaijuu. Loth had no use for a dumb animal, so I was free. Then I evolved into combusken, and the trouble started. I started to remember, brief flashes of my previous life, suggesting dark, uncomprehensible things.

"I evolved again and the memories came in stronger. I could talk, and knew how to make things out of metal. I knew my name, and, gradually, pieced together my life before Loth shattered it. I still don't remember everything though."

He sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"_Well._ That certainly does explain a lot." Rowan stared vaguely ahead, mulling over what she had learnt. Deep down, she felt curiously relieved, although she couldn't think of why. Then she realised; she was relieved that her growing feelings were not towards a Kaijuu, but a human under the form of a Kaijuu. The thought caused her to giggle nervously.

Hastily she cleared her throat. "Erm... so are you going to make adamantium for Loth? Or Viridian?" she said to change the subject.

Kepa finally looked at her, his golden eyes profoundly sad. "I don't remember how. It's one of the things that hasn't come back yet."

The healer's eyes widened in shock. This surprised her more than Kepa's confession.

"You... you don't remember? Then how- how are we going to..."

"Get out of there?" he finished. " I have no idea, but by the looks on the faces of our guards, they think it's time we stopped talking and got to work.."

Now it was Rowan's shoulders that slumped. "That's great, just great."

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," laughed Kepa. He stood and started towards the forge, but stoped halfway and turned to her. "You've changed, Rowan, and for the better. You've grown."

* * *

**(A/N)**

_**Kaijuu**_

**-Umbreon:** a black, cat-like kaijuu, with rabbit-like ears. Has golden a ring encircling each ear and the tail, as well as rings on each leg and forehead. Element - night / dark

**-Aerodactyl:** ressembles a flying dinosaur. Has grey hide with a large jaw filled with sharp teeth and long tail ending in a triangular tip. Element - rock / air

**-Scizor: **A red, insect-like kaijuu with a powerful exoskeleton of metal. Although it has wings, it cannot fly. Stands on two legs and has crab-like pincers. Element - metal

**-Skarmory:** bird-like, with feathers and skin made of a living metal which is grey in color, apart from the wings, which are red. Element - air / metal


	11. Adamantium!

**(A/N) **Kaijuu/pokemon aren't my creations, and I'm not getting any money for it. Paws off my original ideas and characters!

**

* * *

The Adamant Key**

**Chapter 11- Adamantium!**

**By Trivnar Silversword**

"Rowan, bring me the feather that you pulled out of my shoulder, would you?"

Curiously, she looked up from where she sat, meditating. Kepa was bent over the flames, eyes heavy and intense as he stared at whatever lay among them. The long, white tails that grew from the back of his head were streaked black with soot.

For hours he had busied himself at the forge, while she sat with nothing to do except meditate and practice the control exercises Scucca had show her.

Rowan rose and brought him the feather, which still lay on the bench where she had left it after she had pulled it out. Instead of sitting back down though, she hovered next to his shoulder, sweat pouring down her face from the intense heat.

"This metal," he mumbled, "is different than what has been pried from the ground. It is living metal, which grows and is flexible while still attached to whatever beast it came from. It has something to do with this, I know it! The memories are right there, but I _can't access them_!"

Kepa barred his teeth and shook his head in frustration. Rowan laid a hand on his arm.

"Relax. The memories will come when they are ready. Let them come to you, don't bother exhausting yourself searching for them."

He stiffened, resenting the advice, then relaxed and smiled down at her. "When did you get so wise?"

She grinned and settled back down on her previous spot on the floor. "I wouldn't call it wisdom," she remarked before attempting to regain a state of meditation once more.

_-wan?_ A stray thought danced persistently around her, keeping her from achieving total oblivion. She tried to ignore it, but it came again, more strongly. _Rowan!_

Rowan twitched. She knew that touch! _Scucca!_

_Yes. Where are you? Your thoughts bumped against mine a couple of times. Are you alright?_

_I'm fine. Kepa and I are Viridian's prisoners. _She let him read the memory of that happenstance. _Looks like she beat the Riders to it. Kepa has some sort of plan, but he hasn't told me what it is, in case we're overheard._

There was a pause, then the empath replied. _We have been watching a battle between Loth and the Temple. It seems neither side knows you've been captured. This Viridian... seems to me like she's manipulating Loth. I told Tyuru, and he's outraged that Loth is winning and insists that we join the battle against her. I'll send you what I see, alright?_

_Send me what you see? What do you mean by that?_

A picture formed before her closed eyes, from Scucca's point of view, and erased all her questions. Rowan relaxed and watched.

Scucca had felt Rowan's frustration at being left out of the events happening all around her, although she hadn't said as much. Cloistered away in a large cave, with only one opening to the sky, she could only tell if it was night or day. So he let her see through him, as he rode his charging tauros mount to battle.

They were above the battle, which raged on a open plateau. The Free Riders rode single file along a thin ledge, winding down towards the battleground. To Scucca's right rose rocky cliffs, a madness to climb without a talented Kaijuu. Flashes of light from the battle below cast eerie shadows upon the stone face. To the left, a sheer drop off, leading downwards into oblivion.

Scucca forced himself to look away, to keep his eyes firmly fixed between his tauros's horns. The empath did not like battles, not in the least. The emotions flowed too strongly, in out-of-control rushes which his mental shields could not block indefinitely. At one point, he would be completely consumed by the fear, anger and pain. He wasn't looking forward to it.

As they neared the battle, it rushed up to meet them. A charizard hovered beside them, fire flickering in its jaws. A girl with white hair and ninetails' ears rode on his neck, along with a boy, whose black eyes stood clearly out. They eyed the Free Riders uneasily.

"Who are you? What do you want of this place?" challenged the girl.

Scucca reached out with his mind. _Gwyn Animoro. Ninetails-human hybrid. Accompanied by the charizard Cinder and the human Namir. Temple forces. _The empath instantly sent the information to his leader.

Tyuru shouted back a response. "We are the Free Riders, trained mercenaries and enemies of Loth! We desire to bring about her downfall!"

The girl wiped a hand across her forehead, leaving a bloody streak behind. "Welcome then, and good luck. Those from the Temple all wear red bands."

Tyuru urged his mount forward once more, and the Free Riders rushed into battle. Scucca's shields were instantly assaulted. He gritted his teeth and forged ahead.

The Temple's troops were gathered on the higher part of the plateau, struggling hand to hand with Loth's followers. Another battle raged in the sky, with those kaijuu who could fly. Although the Temple had the power of the Ancients, they were completely outnumbered by the more common kaijuu.

"Scucca!" hollered Tyuru, "take half of the Riders and circle round, catch those bastards from behind! I'll take Makani and the other half."

"Right!" As he raised his hand, half the Free Riders peeled off and gathered around him. Tyuru waved goodbye and led his company away. Scucca cast an appraising look over his followers.

"You all ready? Let's go!" They crashed into the back of Loth's troops, who struggled to turn around and face this new foe. Scucca hefted his spear and thrust it through a human's throat, tears streaming down his face as his shields failed to block the dying man's anguish.

His battle trained tauros dodged attacks from kaijuu, while retaliating with its own. He winced as the tauros gored a nidoran. Scucca saw Galatea dart past him and twirl, the heavy metal balls at the end of her braid smashing bones while she expertly wielded a short sword.

He briefly wondered where her mount had gone, then a rapidash singed his tauros's rump. The kaijuu reared, sending Scucca toppling head over heels next to a blastoise. Scucca froze as a heavy foot descended towards him, intent on crushing.

_Scucca! Snap out of it! _Tyuru's mental shout jolted him out of his stupor. The empath blinked, and drove his spear up into the kaijuu's foot. Large drops of blood rained down on him as he wrenched the weapon out.

Gwyn and her charizard swooped down, both forming fireballs and throwing them at the blastoise. The water kaijuu tried to counter with a blast of water, but the fire was too powerful; it dried up the water and engulfed the blastoise.

Scucca backed away from the heat, twirling his spear defensively. A persian ran at him: he crouched and braced the butt of the spear against the ground. Unable to stop its headlong rush, the white cat impaled itself on the shaft. Grimacing with distaste, he pushed the carcass off himself and pulled the spear free.

"Scucca! Ghost kaijuu!" One of the still mounted Free Riders pointed wildly at the sky, where a purple cloud was descending.

"Stay away from them!", the empath shouted back. "We are no match for them!"

"Mewwwww." Pearl the mew faced the oncoming horde. "Mew." She blinked, and was instantly incased in a pink bubble. Scucca watched, open mouthed, as another bubble formed, this one around the purple cloud of ghost kaijuu.

The ghosts angrily tried to push their way out of the bubble, and when that failed, to attack through it. Mew flicked her tail tauntingly at the ghosts as their attempts failed.

Scucca opened himself up to her joy, letting it banish the pain and fear. He laughed happily, dodging a energy blast, then brought up his spear. The unmounted Free Riders gathered behind him and they pushed forward in a massive attempt to break Loth's ranks.

However, humans don't last long when assaulted by the powers wielded by kaijuu. One by one the Free Riders died and each dragged Scucca closer to despair. He could no longer hold up his shields. They shattered, and he was engulfed in a wave of emotion.

Rowan was sent from his mind, her last perception of the empath being his rage filled thoughts. Her eyes flew open and she stared vaguely at the floor, stunned by the violence of what she had seen.

Eventually the implications began to sink in. Curiously, she glanced over at where Damian stood guard. Kepa had told her he was Loth's man. So if Viridian was manipulating Loth behind her back, it would explain why he was being reduced to guard duty.

Rowan wished she could send what she had learnt telepathically to Kepa. Sighing, she stood and wobbled over to him.

"You awake? What were you doing? I tried to talk to you a number of times, but you didn't answer."

"I was...meditating, like Scucca taught me. It's the only way to keep myself sane in this place."

He seemed to guess that there was more to it than that, for he nodded slowly and looked over towards the guards.

"How is the metal coming?" Rowan asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not sure yet... It feels... _right_ somehow, what I'm doing, but it's just instinct that I'm following." He grimaced and stepped back from the forge. "Anyways, I'm done for the day now. What I made has to be cooled and heated repeatedly, and I can do that from a distance."

"Great. I'm exhausted and hungry. Why don't you go see if pretty-boy Damian will give us some food?"

The blaziken walked over to the tunnel entrance but soon came back, with empty hands. "No such luck. We get some breakfast tomorrow though."

Rowan sighed. "It would just have to be him. Alright, let's go to bed. Nothing else to do."

At the back of the forge, there was a small alcove, lined with a straw pallet and a single, ragged blanket.

"_That_ is where we are supposed to sleep!"

Rowan shrugged. "The quarters I had before these where similarly furnished."

Kepa sighed and glared over at the guards, as if it was their fault that he had to sleep on bare rock. Rowan ignored him and lay down on half of the pallet. A rock was poking her between her shoulder blades. Cursing under her breath, she rolled off and removed the rock, throwing it across the chamber angrily.

This seemed to cheer Kepa up, for he chuckled and joined her on the pallet. Rowan curled up against him, enjoying the natural warmth of his body better than that of the blanket. She knew she should be more worried about their predicament and about the battle raging outside, but snuggled up against Kepa, she couldn't think of a single place she'd rather be.

Kepa woke with the sun, as was his longtime habit. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling absently. Rowan stirred against him, catching his gaze. He smiled and reached out to tenderly brush a strand of hair from her face. In his kaijuu body, he could not risk thinking of her affectionately, but with her sleeping so contentedly...

The blaziken regretfully rolled away and went to inspect his work in progress. A vat of liquid metal bubbled sluggishly, casting shadows across his fur. He glanced over at Rowan again. It seemed like there was going to be only one way to save her... Kepa turned back to the task ahead, dipping his hand in the vat to feel the texture.

When Rowan woke, it was past noon, judging by the height of the sun seen through the opening in the roof. Kepa was no longer at her side and loud clanging of metal against metal filled the chamber. Half a loaf of bread and a jug of water stood next to the pallet. Rowan leaned against the stone wall and munched on the food, thankful that she had even that.

She began to plan ahead. Her bow and daggers had been taken, so she had no weapons against their guards and the terrifying dark lugia outside. Kepa had some kind of plan, but she had no idea what it was. She suspected that he would make some metal similar to adamantium, but with a weakness that they could exploit at the proper time.

Viridian was sure to test the metal in myriad ways, to make sure Kepa hadn't foiled her. A sudden thought made her shudder. What if Viridan tortured her, to make Kepa tell the truth? The umbreon was certainly cruel enough. Rowan muttered muffled curses under her breath, then stood.

She looked around vaguely, unsure what to do. The trader part of her hated depending on someone else, hated waiting without anything to do. Still, she forced herself to stay calm and paced about the chamber.

"Rowan, would you stay still for a minute and come over here please?"

She rushed over to him, eager to do something, anything. Instead, Kepa pressed something into her hand. Rowan looked down at it in surprise. It was a beautiful crafted dagger, shaped like the skarmory feather.

"Is this...?"

"The real thing? Yeah. Adamantium."

Rowan tried to push it back at him. "But this... I'm a healer... I don't want..."

"I trust you with it, Rowan. If anyone will use it right, it's you. Hide it carefully, you'll need it soon." His eyes flicked back to the forge. "I've almost finished Viridian's batch."

"What happens when it's done?"

The blaziken shrugged, and wiped a sooty paw across his eyes. "All hell breaks loose is my guess."

She tucked the dagger in her shirt and slumped, suddenly drained of energy. Her eyes flicked towards Damien, then upwards, towards the hole and the dark silhouette of the lugia. They had to somehow fight their way past these guards, find the contraption that Loth planned to use to steal the Ancient's power and destroy it. To make matters worse, the deadly Viridian had her own plan, and her own motives, which were anyone's guess.

She groaned. What in the name of the Ancients had she gotten herself into?

"Blaziken! I'm here for my progress report. And it better be good, because I just had some bad news." Viridian's voice rang through the chamber, cold and hard. She swept up to them, wearing a thick blood red cloak that swirled around her ankles.

Rowan stiffened, feeling the adamantium dagger's cold presence against her skin. "Bad... news?"

Viridian barely glanced at her, eyes greedily fixed on Kepa. "Loth's troops are actually winning! Who would have thought that the Ancients would prove so weak? Perhaps they are simply scared to use their power. Nevertheless, that is none of your concern. Well, blaziken?"

Kepa barely hid his disgust. "It is ready to be forged into whatever shape you want."

Viridian smiled. "Very good, blaziken. Perhaps you did take my threats seriously. Damian!"

The human rushed over, but kept a safe distance from her. "Y-yes?"

"Take the trader away." She waved a paw vaguely, black spines glinting viciously. "Just keep her out of the way. The blaziken is going to make a hollow, carved ball, using all of his skill. Then Astennu will test the adamantuim ball, and if it doesn't hold up to my expectations, Damian, you will get a message from me. Then you have permission to throw the trader off the cliff, after slitting her throat. I doubt her healing powers can handle that!"

Kepa clenched his fists but kept his mouth shut as Damian pulled Rowan's arms behind her back and prodded her out of the room. His last glimpse of her was a sorrowful glance she shot at him before Damian pulled her out of sight.

Viridian craftily followed his gaze. "Missing her already, are you? Now get to work. I'm going to watch you forge this, and I don't feel like sitting here all day."

She passed him a wooden model of what she wanted him to forge. Kepa turned it over in his hands, inspecting it. The finished product would be a globe of silver threads, some braided together, others interlacing in intricate waves. He memorized the pattern, then tossed it back to her.

"Very well. It will take me a couple of hours, I warn you in advance." He turned back to the forge and dipped his hand into the fake adamantium, letting the liquid metal run between his fingers. A grim smile crossed his face and he began to work the metal.

* * *

Rowan dragged her feet as Damian and his raichu led her through the maze of tunnels. They passed other kaijuu, but all seemed to have a job to do, a place to be, and hurried past them. 

"Why are there no other humans here? You're the only one I've seen."

Damian snarled angrily. "This is Viridian's base. Only kaijuu work for her, no humans. Loth hires humans."

"In that case, what are you doing here? I've gathered that Loth has complete faith in Viridian, so she didn't send you to spy on her."

"That is none of your business."

Rowan smiled devilishly. "I think I can guess. You failed Loth once too many times and she sent you here as punishment. So much for her most faithful."

"Shut up!" He shook her vigorously, jerking her head back unpleasantly. "Viridian is going to order you killed even if that damned blaziken does his job right." he hissed at her. "So it doesn't really matter if I do it now or later, does it?"

She wiggled her fingers experimentally. "No, not really. Guess Loth is right, you really can't take orders. What are you doing to do next, order your kaijuu to do me in for you? Too lazy to get your own hands dirty?"

With a curse of rage, Damian ordered his raichu to back off and not to interfere. Rowan nodded grimly and swung her leg out, throwing her captor's balance off. He didn't fall, but he let go of her arms to catch himself against the wall. In a flash, she drew her new knife and flung it at him with deadly accuracy.

Damian slid to the floor, a bubbly gurgle dying on his lips. Rowan glanced at the raichu and pulled her dagger from his chest, wiping it clean on his shirt. "Sorry 'bout killing him. I would have asked him where my bow was, but then he could have cancelled his earlier order and I don't stand a chance against you."

"Rai?"

She tucked the dagger back down her shirt and started to run down the hall, away from Kepa and the corpse. No one stopped her as she rushed down the halls, careening around corners and stumbling down small flights of stairs. She had no idea where she was going, but she had a destination in mind.

* * *

Kepa watched as black energy sizzled around his creation, flicking in and out of all its intricate surfaces. The rock upon which it stood bubbled and frothed, but the adamantium stood firm, blazing silver against the black light. 

He could not stop a self-satisfied smile from slipping across his lips. Astennu had attacked the globe again and again, but none of his attacks had left the slightest mark. It was almost invincible! All except for a single flaw...

"Very good, Astennu, that will be all."

The long neck that peered down through the hole in the roof moved away, and faint starlight filtered into the room.

"Well done, blaziken, I didn't believe you could actually do it." Viridian picked up the globe then bowed to him, twirling her cape artistically around her. "I almost wish I could let you live so you could see it at work, but that wouldn't do. Can't have desperate enemies running loose all over the place."

She swished out of the room. "Finish him, Astennu."

Before Kepa could even register the meaning of her words, the dark lugia's head snaked down again, and grabbed him by the arm. Astennu pulled him out of the cave and onto the mountainside, tossing him carelessly against a boulder.

Lights danced in the blaziken's eyes and the pain in his left arm nearly sent him spiralling into darkness. Groaning, Kepa rose unsteadily, cradling his right arm against his chest, pretending that it was the wounded one. Astennu regarded him lazily, the Ancient barely even considering the blaziken as a opponent. Kepa's eyes flicked across the landscape, looking for a way to escape or something that he could use to his advantage. He came up with nothing.

"Astennu... you would be Ismitta's mate, wouldn't you?"

The lugia hissed and lashed his tail alarmingly. "What does it matter? I left that behind years ago!"

Kepa thought faster than he had ever before. "Why did you give up a mate to join this filth that obviously only intends to use you as a weapon? As a kaijuu Ancient, surely you have more dignity than that?"

"Dignity has nothing to do with it. This is the best way I know of protecting her. Even if it means forsaking her trust in me."

"Then what the heck are you doing here? Ismitta is fighting against Loth's troops and, from what Viridian said, losing!"

Astennu shook his head. "No... that cannot be true! She is safe... by doing this... she is kept safe. It is the only way!" At the last words his eyes gleamed with a dark and cruel light.

Kepa recognised a lost cause when he saw one. He barely leapt away as back energy shot from Astennu's mouth and grazed his leg. _Now what? Is this... how it ends?_

"No!" Kepa surged forward, surprising Astennu, his 'injured' arm whipping forward and releasing a red hot blade. The fake adamantium blade plunged into the lugia's chest up to its crude hilt. Using the blade as a conduit, Kepa sent waves of heat at it, burning the flesh.

Astennu grabbed the hilt with his beak and, ignoring the heat, jerked it out and dropped it to the ground. Kepa nodded grimly at the terrible wound. "Never underestimate a desperate opponent."

The lugia started to charge forward, but the pain jerked him to a stop. His chest heaved violently, as if he had trouble breathing. Discarding a physical attack, the Ancient turned to the elemental powers which every kaijuu could command. Black energy gathered around his body, concentrating around his mouth. Kepa had two choices; Astennu's attack or the void. He took the latter.

The blaziken darted to his left, where the mountainside fell away in a sheer drop, and lunged off the cliff into the velvety folds of the night.

* * *

Rowan finally had to stop, out of breath, and lean against the stone wall, panting. She watched through glazed eyes as a marill waddled past. 

"H-hey you!" The marill turned and looked at her. Rowan hesitated, then asked straight out, "if a prisoner or an enemy was brought here, where would their weapons be kept?"

"Marrrr-il. Mar-mar-illllllllll."

"Really? Could you lead me there?" Rowan expected the marill to knock her down on the spot, or call an alert, but instead it took a few steps forward, then turned around to see if she was following.

Incredulous, she followed after the marill. After about a ten minute walk, they arrived in what seemed to be an enormous store house. Goods of all sorts were pilled ceiling-high and were lit by softly glowing globes hovering among the piles. She saw food, scraps of metal, tools, even some bundles of clothing.

She turned to her guide. "You wouldn't be able to find my bow, would you?"

The marill ran off and was soon lost among the piles. A few minutes later, she ran out again, carrying bow and quiver in her small paws held high above her head.

Rowan grinned triumphantly. _If I had known from the start that all I had to do was ask... _"Thank you very much, little one!" She strapped the quiver and bow to her back then picked around the piles of clothing until she found a soft leather belt to hold Kepa's dagger.

"One last favour, marill?"

"Maaaar."

"A machine was built here, well hidden and protected. I need to get there, can you show me the way?"

"Ril-ril, Riiii."

_This is really too easy. _Re-arranging her bow so it rested more comfortably against her, she trailed after her guide.

* * *

(A/N)

**_Kaijuu_**

-Marill: a very round kaijuu, with mouse features. Has two small feet and arms, a white belly, and round ears. Its fur is blue, and has and long tail with a round buoy on the end. Element - water


	12. The Key

**(A/N) **Kaijuu/pokemon aren't my creations, and I'm not getting any money for it. Paws off my original ideas and characters! 

**

* * *

The Adamant Key**

**Chapter 12: The Key**

**By Trivnar Silversword**

Kepa fell through the air, gaining speed at an alarming rate. "Stonejaw!" he yelled frantically. He had no idea if the aerodactyl was still around, or if she was within hearing distance, but whatever fate had in store was better than getting blown apart by the lugia.

"Kyaaaaaa!" A grey blur shot past him and latched onto his shoulders. There was a violent jerk, which nearly broke his back, and they came to a stop. Stonejaw cast a disapproving glance at him.

-Nearly broke my wings, that did! What's the big idea, throwing yourself off a cliff like that! You don't have wings! Leave flying to those who do. If I hadn't been so close...-

Had Kepa not been dangling from her claws, he would have hugged her. -Thank you. With all my heart.- He said fervently.

She sighed gustily. -All right, you are forgiven. So where do you want me to take you? I'm a bit surprised to see that the healer isn't with you...-

-Back to the mountain. We're not done yet.-

Stonejaw glided slowly back towards the mountain. -Alright, but the way you first came in is heavily guarded now.-

-Doesn't matter. Just fly by and drop me off.-

She approached the entrance from above, dropping Kepa among the kaijuu standing guard. They disappeared in seconds under great sheets of flame.

-Good luck! Bring her back!- Stonejaw called out after him.

He darted through the honeycomb of hallways, pushing kaijuu aside. He had no idea where to go, and could only hope that he wasn't too late. He dashed down a side-corridor that looked promising, tripped over something, and sprawled his whole length down the hall.

"Oof! What the hell was that?" Getting up, he saw with surprise that it was a body. He rolled it over with his foot and gasped. "Damian!" Kepa felt a rush of relief. It looked like Rowan was very much alive and kicking. Or at least, she had been. Now if he were her, where would he go...? The answer struck him at once.

"But how am I going to find that machine?" he wondered aloud. "I can hardly ask directions. I suppose I could just walk around until I find it..."

Moving out of the side-corridor into one of the larger ones, he found that the corridors were now empty of all kaijuu. Not a soul was to be seen. Kepa looked around and shivered, rubbing his paws along his arms. "Spooky place..." His voice echoed strangely along the rocky corridor. Clamping his mouth shut, the blaziken kept on advancing, choosing corridors at random.

* * *

Rowan could tell when they neared the contraption, for the corridors were larger and more busy. Still, no one seemed to pay any attention to the lone human. She could only assume that since they hadn't had any orders to stop her, they ignored her. _Well, fine by me._

"Mariiiiiil!" The tunnel opened up into a vast natural cavern. Rowan looked up and saw it was open to the sky, sharp jagged walls rising high until they levelled out, some fifty feet above. Quite a few ledges jutted out from the walls, all of them crowded with kaijuu.

Rowan, however, only had eyes for the strange contraption that dominated the center on a raised platform and the dark figure that stood by it. Rowan nearly gave herself away, rushing towards Viridian and the globe of fake adamantium. By her triumphant look, it had obviously survived the tests that she had put it through. But where was Kepa! Only he knew how to break the carved globe.

More and more kaijuu entered the room, until Rowan was pressed up against a wall. Viridian started to talk to the crowd, and Rowan truly wished she could understand what she said, but she spoke in kaijuu.

-Fellow brethren! Behold this magnificent machine, built completely by kaijuu! It was commissioned by a human, by Loth, who would absorb the power of the Ancients and use it to control us! Does she think that we will stand by and allow this! We will not let ourselves be enslaved! Behold! The power of kaijuu!-

Viridian held up the globe to the crowd, which cheered wildly. Rowan's hand dropped to the knife at her belt. She didn't know what she was going to do, but there was no way she would stand by and do nothing!

"Viridian! What do you think you're doing?" hollered Rowan. She had to gain time, time to think!

The umbreon paused and lowered the globe, scanning the crowd until she spotted her. Her eyes narrowed and she barked an order, causing the kaijuu to part, clearing a path. Rowan slowly walked towards Viridian, eyes firmly fixed on the umbreon's until she stopped right in front of the platform.

"Still alive, are you? It seems Damian is even more incapable than Loth makes him seem. But it doesn't matter now, I have what I need. A puny human such as yourself could not possibly stop me."

"What are you going to do?"

Viridian cackled and brandished the globe. "The secret lies in the shape of this object that your blacksmith so carefully carved. A long time ago, before the humans came to this land, an Ancient was born from two different parents, a hybrid. Something in its genetic structure went terribly wrong and although this being had power the likes of which had never been seen before, it was a hideous, mindless thing.

"Unfortunately, the thing's parents loved it dearly, and hid their mutated offspring from the other Ancients until they died. With none left to control it, the thing went mad, rampaging across the countryside and causing horrible destruction. Finally, a small band of Ancients managed to seal the beast away, using all their power. Two of their number died from the effort. All records of the sealing-place were destroyed, so none would take it in their mind to search for the thing.

"Since it was before their time, few humans know this story. You are only the third to know since the event. Loth was the second; she pried the story from Lorelei, the alakazam that follows her around."

Viridian laughed. "You thought it was all about using adamantium to make weapons and that sort of thing! But you had no idea of what is truly at stake... That thing is sealed in the bowels of this very mountain! And this globe is the key which will unlock the seals!"

The Temple forces had been pressed hard, losing ground at every step, when Ismitta finally released her true power. White lightning cut through Loth's troops and the very earth trembled before her wrath.

Those from the Temple felt their courage renewed, and gathered about Ismitta, letting their attacks follow in the wake of the white lightning.

Well away from the main action, Loth felt the first stirring of fear. For the first time, she realised that she might actually loose. "Lorelei... get ready to take me out of here if things get too bad." She instructed the alakazam.

_I'm afraid that is not possible, my Lady. One with a great mental will is holding down on this place, preventing anyone from leaving._

Loth cursed angrily. "What! No teleportation?" She started to pace, muttering to herself. "Something is not right, Lorelei, not right at all. Even these Ancients don't have enough power to hold down on an area this large for a long period of time and still fight. How long has the barrier been up?"

_Since the start of the battle, my Lady. May I also inform my Lady that her long time rivals, the Free Riders, have joined the battle against us? Please be careful, theirs is a grudge they cannot forget. Their anger burns red-hot, consuming all in their path._

Loth shook her head. "For heaven's sake, how could they possibly still be annoyed over that! I betrayed them for greater power, yes, but I really don't see..." She stopped pacing and swung around to face the alakazam. "I really don't have time for this. Contact Viridian and tell her-"

Lorelei interrupted her. _I have not been able to contact the Lady Viridian for quite some time now, my Lady."_

"You haven't?" Loth frowned, deep in thought, then suddenly swore loudly, causing the kaijuu to start in surprise. "She betrayed us. That wench betrayed us! Call off our fighters, our fight is no longer here. Not only that... Release the kaijuu, send them all back to their homes, apart from our strongest and most devoted. Greater numbers will only be a hazard where we are going."

If Lorelei was surprised at the unusual orders, she did not show it, nodding and turning away from her mistress, facing the battle. The fighting slowed as Loth's troops no longer threw themselves at the Temple forces. A great number turned and started to leave, while a smaller group turned back and gathered around Loth.

Those from the Temple turned and gaped in surprise, completely confused. Why had the enemy suddenly disbanded? Ismitta watched through narrow eyes as Loth's group moved off into the mountains. Was it some kind of trap?

Kazumi the Kedabra sighed wearily. _It's not a trap. Lorelei tells me they head towards another battle. She says we have all been deceived. _He shook his head. _I have no idea what she is alluding to._

Ismitta bellowed furiously, causing a nearby Free Rider to jump in terror. –What about Kepa Nur? Doesn't everything hinge around him?–

_I do believe, _he shifted uneasily, _that Kepa left the Temple long ago. My advice to you would be to seek out one of these Free Riders, a man named Scucca. I believe he can answer some of your questions...

* * *

_

Rowan stared at Viridian in shock. The strongest Ancient... mad and insane... locked in the bowels of the mountain!

"Wh-what will happen when you release the seal?" She hardly dared ask.

Viridian grinned. "Don't worry, I wouldn't be so stupid as to release that thing. That's what the machine is for. I will siphon off that creature's power and absorb it. Who needs those pathetic Temple Ancients when ultimate power is right under my feet!"

Rowan's shoulders slumped. All that power in control of a sane and cruel being. That was worse than releasing the Ancient! And without Kepa she had no idea of how to break the globe. But she must... it was no longer the lives of a few kaijuu hanging in the balance, but those of everyone on the planet!

New resolve lent strength to her soul. Rowan suddenly launched herself at Viridian, catching the hybrid completely off guard. The two collapsed in a heap, both struggling to gain possession of the key. It fell out of Viridian's hands and rolled across the floor. Rowan, who was on top, scrambled after it.

Something snagged into her ankle, jerking her back. Viridian had lashed out with the spines on her forearm, leering as she dug them in deeper. "What are you waiting for, kaijuu! Get that globe away from her!"

The kaijuu in the hall sprang towards the platform, some forming attacks made from their element. Rowan screamed in pain and jerked her leg free, rolled forwards and snatched the globe.

"Get her!" Viridian screamed. "You can't hurt the key!"

_Wanna bet? _Rowan thought smugly as she got to her feet. Her ankle looked like a terrible mess, and she knew she shouldn't be putting weight on it, but she was so pumped with adrenaline she felt no pain.

Stuffing the globe in a pocket, she darted behind the machine, barely avoiding a score of elemental missiles.

"Don't hit the machine!" Viridian suddenly hollered. "Whatever you do, don't hit it!"

Where could she go? It was like being in some kind of medieval arena, with no escape unless you had wings. _If only I could fly_. There! A patch of darkness in the wall ahead and slightly to the right. It could be only a shadow on the rock or it could be...

Rowan sprinted ahead, dodging left and right to avoid getting hit. Risking a glance behind, she saw the kaijuu were almost around the platform, some already were, and starting to launch their attacks. She looked back just in time to notice the rock under her feet crack and start to crumble.

She jumped to the left, windmilling her arms as a whole section of floor caved in and she teetered on the brink. A blast of air hit her in the back, sending her stumbling off in the direction opposite the one she wanted to go.

Her ankle started to throb as the punishment she was putting it through overcame the adrenaline. However she didn't have the time to stop and heal it. Gritting her teeth, she faced the cleft and ran towards it, head down. Something exploded behind her, the blast picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way, along with sharp pieces of rock, some of which stuck under her skin.

But she was there! Shaking off a pain induced haze from her mind, she saw that there was indeed a crack in the face, barely wide enough for a human. Without a second thought she squeezed through, gasping with pain as she hit her ankle against the side of the face. Her bow snagged behind her, so she shifted it until it hung across her chest, instead of on her back.

"You fools!" She heard Viridian ranting behind her. "Get her quickly, but don't collapse this place around our ears! The seal can only be broken here!"

Storing that bit of knowledge away, Rowan inched through the crevice, fervently praying that it didn't lead to a dead end. There was enough light coming from behind her so she could see well enough, although if it started to twist and turn she feared she would loose it.

"Viridian!" This was a new voice, one that Rowan had never heard. She could hear the conversation quite clearly, as it echoed through the tight passage.

"You betrayer! Lorelei warned me not to trust you and she was right! Trying to seize the power that is rightfully mine!"

"Loth! But how did you get here? You shouldn't have been able to teleport!"

Loth's voice was mocking. "We couldn't teleport for quite a while, then suddenly we could. Perhaps your hold on this mountain is breaking, Viridian. Not exactly in control of the situation, are we?"

There was a scream of rage and everything shuddered, dislodging a number of small rocks which fell down on Rowan. She jumped forwards just as another quake released more loose rocks. They fell directly behind her, sealing the passageway and blocking out the light, leaving her in pitch darkness.

Rowan groaned. "Just when I thought it couldn't get worse. There had better be an exit up ahead or else they're going to find a very pretty globe and a bunch of dusty bones whenever they find me!"

She squeezed ahead for a couple more feet, which seemed like an eternity in the darkness. Now she had to feel her way forward with her hands, which were soon bruised and sore. Then, even more worrisome, she heard a sort of scratching sound behind her. Rowan knew exactly what that meant. Someone was now trying to unblock the path.

The steady scratching launched her forwards again, faster this time. Now she stumbled over the rough floor often, throwing her hands against the walls to hold herself up. She advanced blindly, only her fierce determination leading her now.

Her foot hit a rock and she started to fall. Rowan reached out for the wall but found nothing, only air. Hastily she reached down instead, barely in time to break her fall. "Oof!'

Rowan lay still a moment, trying to decide what had happened to her. It suddenly clicked in. "The wall!" She jolted upright, peering into the darkness, trying to see. It was still dark, but now a faint light hung in the air, enough to see by.

She was in another cave, slightly smaller than the one she had come from but not by much. Most of the cavern, however, was filled by a large lake, its waters eerily still here where there was no wind to ruffle its surface. Shaking her head in disbelief, Rowan started walking around the lake, limping quite badly now.

She heard shouts of glee behind her, and guessed correctly that her pursuers had broken through the rock fall. _Not long before they catch up now. _Time, she needed time! She needed to heal her ankle, and her hands too. Torn up as they were, she doubted she could even use her bow.

Halfway around the lake, she leaned against the wall, breathing hard. She placed her forehead against the cool stone. _Only a few seconds to rest. _The wall, so close to her eyes, blurred then came back into focus. Rowan blinked in surprise, then jerked back.

Slowly, her fingers reached out and brushed the stone. Carved into the wall was an ancient pattern, so old that it was hardly visible, worn by water trickling down the cavern walls. Yet Rowan recognised the shape; a carved sphere, with no beginning and no end. She had an exact copy in her pocket.

She lay her thumb on the carving and pressed harder. This time it sank smoothly into the wall and she heard a faint click. A whole section of wall swivelled open on unseen hinges. The Ancients's work still worked perfectly; even after so many years, the door made not a sound.

Unhesitatingly Rowan stepped inside, sighing in relief as the door slid shut behind her, as quietly as it had opened. _If they know about this place, too bad, I'll give it up. _She smiled grimly, guessing she was the first to walk here since the Ancients had sealed the hybrid.

For this place could be nothing else but the way to where that creature was locked away. "I guess I won't be seeing Kepa for quite a while yet." Sighing, Rowan slid to the floor and slipped into the semi-conscious state needed for healing.

Ankle and hands taken care of, the healer fell sound asleep, not even bothering to look around this new place.

* * *

Kepa Nur had encountered some excitement as well, although not nearly as much as Rowan. He had wandered around until he came across a room filled with a dozen psychic kaijuu, all deep in concentration. With no idea that these where the ones blocking teleportation from the battlefield, Kepa decided that nothing Viridian did was of any use to him and knocked each kaijuu senseless, an easy task since they were concentrating so hard none noticed his presence.

That done, he continued searching for Rowan until, by pure luck, he came out on one of ledges overlooking the central chamber where, much to his surprise, a battle raged. Loth and Viridian each held one side of the chamber and attacks flew back and forth. Kepa searched frantically for the machine, but it was nowhere to be found, Viridian having already removed it and ordered it stored in a safe place.

There was also no sign of Rowan. Kepa found a steep path leading down from the ledge into the cavern, ending up behind Viridian's side of the field. She stood not far from him, shouting orders at her kaijuu. She caught a glimpse of him and gestured for him to join her.

He hesitated, then did so.

"What did you do with Rowan?"

"You should ask, what did Rowan do to us!" Viridian snarled angrily. "That little wench stole the globe and ran off with it, deep into the mountain. I sent kaijuu after her, but so far they haven't found her." She sneered at Kepa. "How does it feel, blaziken, to no longer be the center of attention?

"You are useless now; your task is done. Adamant has been re-forged into this world by a worthless human posing as a kaijuu. Another useless human has stolen it and has seemingly vanished from the face of the earth! Now you are alone and helpless."

"What do you mean by helpless?" Fire gathered in his paws.

"You can't do anything to save the one you love. Kill me if you want, Kepa Nur, but then Loth will win this fight and send her own after Rowan."

She turned away from him and started shouting orders once more. Kepa gazed after her in shock, never having guessed that Viridian was so perceptive.

But her words rang of truth. If Rowan was gone, where he could not follow... with the key, no less. She didn't even know how to break it! He staggered back and slumped against the wall. Useless...

_Have faith in her, Kepa Nur. _

Kepa looked up through hooded eyes. Inali the abra sat before him, staring at him with her penetrating gaze. _You gave Rowan the key, didn't you?_

He nodded dumbly, too lost in self-doubt to even show surprise at her appearance.

_Then have faith that she will realise it. Believe in her, like she believes in you. Have faith that she will know what to do. You still have a duty to preform. Leave Rowan to her destiny and go find yours!_

Kepa blinked as her words sank in and his eyes suddenly hardened with new purpose. "What must I do?"

Inali smiled. _That is for you to discover. _She nodded, as if pleased by what she saw and vanished.

_Good luck._


	13. Behind the Stone Door

**(A/N) Important!** Chapters one through 12 have been edited/redone, and I recomend re-reading them before continuing with the story! New material has been added, including a whole new scene.

For those who aren't going to bother, some changes you should note: **Thavron Koga, Free Riders Black Scythes**. The names were changed to prevent confusion.

**  
**Kaijuu/pokemon aren't my creations, and I'm not getting any money for it. Paws off my original ideas and characters!

**

* * *

The Adamant Key**

**Chapter 13: Behind the Stone Door**

**By Trivnar Silversword**

Thavron patted Coal's neck fondly then ran his hands through the ponyta's warm mane. He sighed and looked around vaguely. He had followed the Free Riders' trail into the mountains and lost it three days ago. Wandering aimlessly had brought him to this grassy gap. The long blades of sweet grass swayed back and forth in a gentle breeze, carrying with it a faint trace of flowers. A small flock of mareep grazed in the distance although the wind carried their bleats away from him.

Thavron let Coal graze until the kaijuu had eaten his fill, then mounted again and galloped gently across the plain. On the other side, hidden by the field's natural hump, was a small hut. An old mat sat on a bench outside, witling on a piece of light wood. He looked up in surprise as the Trader rode up.

Thavron smiled at the heavily lined face and the nut brown skin, a heavy contrast to the few remaining wisps of white hair on top of his head.

"Excuse me, my good man, but have you seen a large party pass this way? They were mounted on tauros."

The old man nodded and spoke in a wheezing voice. "Yes... they passed by not that long ago... although I'm sorry that I can't tell which day; I loose track of time so easily. I could show you the way, if you want."

Thavron grinned. "I'd like that very much."

The old man put down his carving and rose slowly from his seat. Something else rose from the shadows beside the hut; an ancient ponyta, with a grey muzzle and a flickering mane. Coal nuzzled the kaijuu as the old man mounted.

The two set off, soon leaving the grassy fields behind and travelling over rock. Eventually the old man pulled his mount to a halt and pointed. Thavron followed his gaze and saw the narrow path clinging to the side of the mountain and leading to a shallow valley, where masses of kaijuu struggled against each other.

"The ones you pursue are there," wheezed the old man. "That path will take you there. Have a safe journey."

"Thanks!" Thavron urged Coal onto the path at a light gallop. The sure-footed ponyta had no trouble with the precarious route, travelling to the valley at a faster pace than the tauros had done, the previous day.

As he arrived, a massive change shook the ranks of kaijuu. Once so organised, they pulled apart and a large quantity simply started to leave. Thavron urged Coal into the confusion, searching frantically and leading the ponyta around the lifeless bodies that littered the valley floor.

Suddenly he spotted them, half a dozen mercenaries mounted on tauros. Thavron hurriedly dismounted then followed after the Riders, keeping the ponyta in between him and them.

The Free Riders pushed through the leaving kaijuu, confusion painted all over their faces. They gathered around a large rock that some glacier had left behind, where others of their group already waited.

A blue-haired man sat on the rock, holding his head in his hands.

"Hey Scucca, where are the others?"

The man didn't even look up. "Some are with Tyuru, on the other side of the field, others are still making their way towards either point, and the others..." He trailed off and shook his head. "You're a long way from anywhere, Trader. Not much business here... unless you're looking for something... or someone."

Thavron reluctantly stepped around Coal and approached the second-in-command. "H-how did you know?"

Scucca finally looked up, wincing as even that slight movement caused his head to pound. "I could 'hear' you there, so I peeked and saw the bottom of your pants; the colour told me you were a trader. As for the rest..." He gestured to the kaijuu. "All your friend over there thinks about is finding Rowan."

Thavron gasped, feeling a little weak in the knees. What kind of person was this!

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we lost Rowan ages ago."

One of the Riders spoke up. "It wasn't that long ago, Scucca. A couple of days."

"Yeah? Well it feels like an eternity. Rowan escaped," he explained to Thavron, "then was captured by Viridian and taken to her stronghold, where she bumped into Kepa. I don't know what's happened since..." He closed his eyes and frowned. " Both are still alive, but far apart. Rowan is especially faint."

Scucca opened his eyes and shrugged. "Sorry, but that's all I can do. We've got troubles of our own right now. Rowan's a strong girl, she can take care of herself. I wouldn't worry too much."

Thavron gaped as Scucca slid down from the rock, winced, and began giving out orders. The trader slung an arm around Coal's neck to hold himself up. Captured by... Viridian? But who the heck was that? And how could he not worry? She was obviously involved in something way over her head. He growled and took a step towards Scucca- then froze in his tracks. A lugia was very suddenly behind the rock. "Ismitta," he murmured.

The Ancient caught sight of him and nodded, then turned her attention to Scucca. A silent conversation seemed to follow as the Free Riders stood by idly, acting as if Ancients regularly dropped by to converse with their leaders.

Eventually it seemed as if a decision had been reached, for Scucca turned back to his troops. "Alright, listen up. Using what I learnt from Rowan, we figure Loth left to confront Viridian, who is supposed to be a subordinate but who is getting a little uppity. Ismitta here," he pointed to the lugia, "is going to go check things out. Tyuru asked me to go too, and dispose of Loth if I get the chance. So you guys can go find Tyu, he's pretty much opposite of us, and I'll catch up with you guys later."

The Free Riders clamoured, demanding that at least one of them go with to protect him. Scucca held up his hands to quiet them. "Come on now, Tyu needs all of you to carry the wounded. Anyways, I'm not going alone. He's coming." He jerked his head towards Thavron then turned and walked to the lugia, tossing over his shoulder, "Galatea, look after the ponyta as if it were my own."

"Will do!"

Thavron gaped at Scucca's back until Coal nudged him and sent him stumbling after.

"Y-you're really bringing me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now follow me and keep quiet. My headache isn't getting any better."

Ismitta stifled a chuckle and held out her wing so that the two humans could climb aboard. They perched on her neck, Scucca holding on to a neck spine and Thavron holding onto him. Satisfied that they were secure enough, Ismitta jumped into the air, her powerful legs pushing her off the ground and her great wings sweeping down. She gained altitude swiftly, then levelled off and flew north.

"...Scucca? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but sure, ask another."

Thavron paused to arrange his thought. "You said that Tyuru ordered you to kill Loth... why? Why does he send out one of his most trusted men when he needs him back there?"

"There's a lot of bad blood between Loth and Tyuru. She used to be a Free Rider, you know, until her thirst for greater things grew and she deserted. I'm not quite sure what happened between Tyu and Loth, but it was not a happy parting."

Scucca did not volunteer more so Thavron fell silent. They travelled at an astonishing speed, he thought, the ground almost seeming to blur. Thavron gulped and closed his eyes tightly, hoping it would be over soon.

* * *

Rowan woke well-rested and refreshed. She was still behind the stone door, so her guess that no one knew this place existed must have been correct. Her biggest disadvantage, she decided, was not knowing what time it was, or even what day. 

Now that she could relax, her stomach growled in hunger, leading her to believe she had slept for quite a while. Wondering what was going on closer to the surface, she stood and tested her ankle. It was only mildly sore, although fairly stiff.

Satisfied with her situation, Rowan finally started to pay attention to her surroundings. She was at the entrance to a long corridor, which slanted downwards, deeper still into the mountain. Unlike the other corridors above, this one had a perfectly smooth floor, walls and ceiling. It was a perfect rectangle, and well-lit.

Rowan frowned, suddenly realising the strangeness of that fact. Although who knew how deep and totally enclosed in rock, there was plenty of light from no visible source. Strange carvings from a different era covered the walls at eye-level while old text curled underneath. She guessed the pictures and the text told a story, but of what she could not tell.

"Nowhere to go but down," Rowan whispered softly. Shifting her bow so it rested once more against her back and checking her pocket to make sure the key was still in it, she started downwards.

The way was quite pleasant, Rowan decided. The air was not stale, but fresh, probably by the same miracle that explained the light. Although the tunnel sloped downwards, the slant was not uncomfortably steep and permitted her to walk with a loose, easy stride.

The corridor gave Rowan the impression that she did not walk but hang in suspended motion while the walls defiled past her, telling a story she could not follow.

How long she spent walking, deeper and deeper into the mountain, she had no idea. In the perpetual light, it was impossible to guess at the time. It came to an end eventually, the subtle slope levelling out and the walls changing into a graceful arch, more text scrolling up its sides. Rowan paused in the entrance and peered in.

There was a short ledge hanging over a great rent in the stone, so large that she could barely see the other side. A delicate rock arch with no supports spanned the abyss, made with white stone. Rowan gulped nervously. What the heck was holding it up?

She advanced onto the ledge and peered down, then immediately wished she hadn't. The chasm had no visible bottom, falling away into thick, heavy darkness.

Rowan wasn't afraid of heights, but this...! Nervously, she backed up and stared at the bridge. It scared her, but stronger still was the growing curiosity to see what lay on the other side. Ever so carefully, she edged out onto the bridge. Once on, it wasn't nearly so bad. There was a thick stone wall on both sides, up to her knees and she could no longer see the gaping emptiness under the arch. If she kept her eyes straight ahead, she could almost forget where she was. Almost.

Rowan crossed the bridge, taking her time. The other side was exactly like the first; a narrow ledge and an arch leading from it. Sighing in relief, she rushed into the next room. It was another cave, this one with a ceiling so high that it could not be seen. Great pillars, set every few feet, rose up from the floor into the inky blackness. Rowan guessed it would take four people, standing with their arms outstretched, to encircle a single pillar.

"What a place!" She whispered. Never had she felt so small, dwarfed by the impressive stonework. Rowan walked through the forest of pillars, about the same size as the previous room, and crossed another short corridor, than under an arch.

Rowan suddenly paused and took a closer look at the arch. It was not made of stone, as she had thought, but of a silverly metal, dulled with age. She rubbed her sleeve over a patch, loosening the dust of ages, and gaped in astonishment. It was adamant! She stepped inside into a chamber more brightly lit than any of the others. The walls were lined with smooth marble, the floor covered in the same but left rough, so it wouldn't slip.

And, hidden in an alcove and completely incased in adamant, like some macabre statue, stood the sealed Ancient. She walked slowly towards it, the source of all Kepa's pain.

_Yes... there sleeps a tortured being, it's face still twisted in the anguish that consumes its soul. For so long he has slept, waiting to be freed and for it end, one way or another. Thinien, it calls itself. _

Rowan spun around. The mental voice offered no direction, of course, but she heard the scuff of a foot across the stone. Two kaijuu stood behind her, both staring at the Ancient, one with pity in his eyes and the other with a contemplative gaze.

One was a dragonite, dressed in robes of purest white with a golden hem, and the other was an abra with open eyes and a crescent moon on her forehead.

The dragonite spoke again, and the abra translated, as before.

_Welcome, Healer Rowan. For generations, one of my family has watched over this place. I am the Guardian of the Seal and this is Inali. You may call me Path._

"H-how do you know my name!" Rowan stuttered, utterly confused.

_Inali has collected a great deal of information for me. As I am bound here, she travels and brings me news of the outside world. Your friend Kepa has already met her, if I recall correctly._

Still confused, she turned back to the Ancient and inspected it closely. It stood on four legs, but was reared up on its two hind legs. Four wings reached out from its black and red body. It had a long, thick tail ending in a blunt tip. The head was feline, with a mane of hair surrounding it. Quills were hidden in the mane, giving it an even more threatening appearance. The front paws bore great big talons, tipped with heavy black claws.

_Long the Guardians of the Seal have waited for you Rowan. It is an honour to be the one chosen to witness your coming. _

Rowan cast him a "you're crazy" look. "What are you talking about?"

Path gestured to Thinien. _He was sealed away because none knew what else to do, none were strong enough to do anything else. But it is not done; he cannot be left this way. A healer of great strength must right this wrong. May I see the key?_

Rowan couldn't see what harm it could do, so, shrugging, she tugged the fist-sized globe out of her pocket and dropped it into his claws.

Path turned it over and over, eyes sparkling brightly.

_It is truly beautiful. Tell me, were you planning to destroy it?_

"...Yeah. I was, but Kepa and I got separated, so I never did learn its weakness. I have no idea how to break it.

He chuckled. _You did not realise that Kepa Nur gave you the means to break it? That dagger at your belt, made of true adamantium_...

Rowan gasped, dropping her hand to the knife's hilt. "No way..." She groaned, disgusted at herself. "I could have broken it the minute it first touched my hand... I'm so stupid!"

The dragonite shook his head. _No, it was your destiny that brought you to this place. Now we shall see..._

Before Rowan could register his movements, Path strode to the center of the room, where there was a fist-sized hole in the floor. Shouting something that Inali didn't bother to translate, the dragonite slammed the globe into it.

_The seal is broken!

* * *

_

Kepa Nur edged behind Viridian's troops until he reached the crack into which Rowan had vanished. Luckily no one paid him any attention. He guess correctly that Viridian had told them to leave him alone. Briefly he wondered why... after all, could he not go up to Viridian and stab her in the back?

The blaziken snorted in derision at his momentary stupidity. The umbreon's reflexes were much faster than his, and she had that alakazam to protect her. And if he did find Rowan, wouldn't that profit Viridian as well? Kepa cursed his position and clenched his hands, about to enter the crack, when somebody called out his name.

The blaziken paused and looked around, confused, before spotting a familiar face.

"Thavron!"

The trader, also ignored by Viridan's lackeys, made his around them.

"Kepa... do you know where Rowan is?"

"Not really," Kepa admitted. "Somewhere this way."

Thavron nodded. "Right then. What are we waiting for?"

Profoundly annoyed, yet not sure why, Kepa squirmed into the cleft. It was a tight fit and not really comfortable, but he could move. His breathing echoed strangely through the narrow passage, unnerving him.

"Where does this lead?" Thavron asked. His voice echoed and bounced on ahead.

"To an underground lake," Kepa replied, in a much quieter tone. They followed Rowan that far, then lost her. There was no other exit yet she somehow vanished."

"Oh."

They kept going in silence, passing the cave-in, where they had to climb over piles of rubble and then out to the lake.

Kepa touched the water tentatively. "It's warm!" He said in surprise.

Thavron eyed it suspiciously. "So maybe she went for a swim?'

"No, they had water kaijuu search it. All they found was where the water came from; there's a spring at the bottom."

Thavron grunted and started to walk around the lake's perimeter. Kepa glanced at his back then started after him.

* * *

Blue light shot out of the hole in the floor, so bright Rowan was forced to look away. 

"What's going on?" She demanded of Path. "What did you do!"

_Nothing much. I released the seal._

"What?"

_Now... if you excuse us... this place is going to be very unsafe in a few minutes. We suggest you leave at once._

Rowan stared in astonishment at the empty space where the Guardian had stood.

"What the hell is going on?"

She turned towards the Ancient and gasped. The blue light swirled around, etching ancient writings on the adamant as the seal unravelled. Slowly, the metal began to liquify and drip from the massive body. The beast moved, ramming its back against the marble walls of the chamber, trying to remove the shell that had encased it for so long.

Thinien thrashed more and more violently, tearing chunks of marble from the ceilings and walls. Suddenly Rowan understood what Path meant by 'unsafe'.

"Its all going to cave in!" She gasped in dawning horror.

Turning from the beast, she sprinted through the arch and back the way she came. The Ancient's howls leant wings to her feet, chasing her to the room of pillars. The floor heaved violently, sending her to her knees. All around the mighty pillars creaked and groaned. Then, ever so slowly, one of the pillars started to topple. It hit the ground with an earth-shattering crash, sending fragments of rock flying every which way.

As if its fall had been a signal, the other pillars started to wobble and fall as well. Eyes wide with terror she stumbled towards the exit, wincing as shards of rock flew by her, grazing her skin. A could of dust rose, filling her lungs and obscuring her vision. She coughed, trying desperately to clear her lungs.

A pillar fell directly in front of her, shattering before her eyes. A small boulder smashed into her legs, sending her to the ground. She screamed as the leg cracked sickenedly, the pain causing the world to fade alarmingly.

_Dammit! I have to get out of here, now! Before the bridge in the next room collapses! _She curled up in a ball and wrapped her hands around the leg. Concentrating with all her might, she urged the bone to heal, trying to ignore the rock falling down on either side of her.

Rowan's life-force flowed out through her hands, knitting the bone clumsily. She didn't bother with the bruised and torn muscle around it, healing the bare minimum so she could run. Groaning, she stumbled upright; the healing had drained her of energy. The floor shuddered again, so violently she feared it would fall out from under her feet. It spurred her to her feet and out through the arch.

The bridge was still whole, the white stone gleaming pleasantly as if nothing was amiss. Rowan's sides heaved, taking in great gulps of the dust-free air. Her leg started to throb painfully, forcing her into a limp as she crossed the bridge. Another tremor shook the cave, terrifying in its intensity. Some unknown instinct cause Rowan's eyes to lift to the ceiling, just in time to see a large slab detatch itself and fall onto the bridge, not ten paces from where she stood. The bridge crumpled in a roar of falling stone. Rowan barely had time to blink before she was toppling into the void, like Alice falling down the rabbit hole.

* * *

Kepa and Thavron had circled the entire underground lake without finding the slightest clue indicating the path Rowan might have taken. On a last ditch attempt, Kepa waded out into the lake, up to his waist and felt around with his feet while Thavron watched on. 

"Nothing... but the chances of me finding anything here are slim to none."

Thavron held up a head. "Shhh! Do you hear something?"

Kepa tilted his head and heard it as well, a low grumble, like a rock fall. A growing anxiety grasped him as instead of fading away, the rumble intensified.

"Shades!" Kepa started towards the trader, but before he reached him, there was a resounding CRACK and the ground fell out from under him. The water from the lake saved him. It swept around him, pulling him through the newly-made river, propelling him through rapids with surprising speed.

Kepa had no idea what was happening. Swirled around by the current, slammed into rocks, grabbing a mouthful of air here and there, when he was pushed to the surface. The rock around him creaked, groaned and heaved like a living thing.

Something soft bumped into him and the blaziken caught a flash of green. Thavron had also been dragged along this ride, then. Kepa was suddenly aware that there was no longer a roof close above him, nor were there any walls. He pushed himself towards the bank, claws scrabbling at the stone frantically until they found a hold and pulled himself free.

The blaziken stood unsteadily, water running from his fur and pooling around his feet. A prevailing soreness told him he was covered in bruises. A little further down river, Thavron was also pulling himself out. Kepa glanced around their new location. They were in a small bubble of rock with the river cutting through the middle, entering and leaving through unseen orifices.

To his left was a pile of rubble, some of the stones even bearing carvings of some sort. The rubble trembled, then was pushed aside. A slight figure stumbled down from the pile, then stood unsteadily and looked around.

Kepa stared in shock as Rowan shook dust from her pale hair then suddenly caught sight of him and Thavron. Her eyes widened and her face split in a large smile that lit the cave. "Kepa!" She limped towards him as fast as she could and fell into his arms.


	14. Through the Mountain

**(A/N) **Kaijuu/pokemon aren't my creations, and I'm not getting any money for it. Paws off my original ideas and characters! 

**

* * *

The Adamant Key**

**Chapter 14: Through the Mountain**

**By Trivnar Silversword**

"Rowan!" Kepa shook his head and hugged her tightly. "How, in the name of creation, did you end up here!"

She chuckled. "I could ask the same of you. It's a long story, can it wait a bit? I'm exhausted."

The blaziken peered down at her more closely and saw the fatigue in her eyes, numerous scrapes and scratches and the way she kept her weight off her right leg. She looked down at Thavron and his visible bruises, as well as his torn clothes.

"You guys don't look much better than me," she said ruefully. "I'd heal you, but I'm afraid I don't have a drop of energy."

Kepa helped her sit down, smiling as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Thavron sat across from them, staring at them with a funny expression on his face which Rowan didn't care to interpret.

She sighed heavily. "There is still... a very large problem to take care of. But first... I need to rest. Can I sleep for awhile?"

"Don't worry. It'll be alright."

Rowan sighed softly and lay down, her head in Kepa's lap. She was asleep in seconds, easing the lines of strain from her face. The kaijuu smiled tenderly and pushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes.

"I'm going to get some sleep too," said Thavron abruptly, lying on his side with his back to them.

Kepa looked up at him in surprise, then grimaced slightly, guessing the source of the other's discomfort. "I was human once, you know. Loth imprisoned me in this body. Although... it has been so long now, I hardly remember what having a human body is like."

Thavron made a noncommital sort of noise, so the kaijuu let the matter drop. He stared at the river vaguely, thinking the reflexion on the water were rather hypnotic. He really didn't mean to fall asleep, but the sound of the river was so soothing...

It was the sudden dimming of the perpetual light that woke Kepa. He cursed himself for falling asleep, then summoned a handful of flames to light the room, before waking Rowan and Thavron.

"How long did we sleep?" Rowan asked, yawning.

Kepa shook his head. "No way of knowing."

She sighed. "Well, it can't be helped. Listen up, and I'll tell you about what I went through." The story took quite a while to tell, long enough for the light to fade completely and would have left them in darkness if not for Kepa's fire. "The Ancient was so powerful," she finished, "it just plowed through the mountain to get free and caused all the tunnels and stuff to collapse."

Thavron looked around their little bubble of stone. "That's fine for him... but how are we going to get out?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. All I can do is heal your wounds." So saying she slid over to Thavron and placed her hands on his shoulders. The bruises and cuts faded from his skin, leaving it dark, tanned, and healthy. She moved back towards Kepa and did the same, drawing from his energy and using it to heal the skin. As she gave him a quick probe to see if he had any more injuries that she couldn't feel, she felt a strange sensation. There was a gaping void within him, one that threatened to draw in all her healing energy. She drew back quickly, staring at her hands in surprise. _What... was that?_

Neither Kepa or Thavron noticed her look of surprise, so she put it out of her mind and healed her leg, doing a better job of it than she had the previous time.

"I feel great!" Kepa grinned, standing and stretching. "Which is good. If we're going to get out of here, I'm going to need all my strength."

Thavron glanced sharply at him. "You have a plan?"

"Well... not really," he admitted sheepishly. "More like... a thought." He walked around their prison, placing his hand on the rock and feeling his way around their half of the chamber, then jumped over the river and did the same before returning.

"Right, the rock is thinnest where the water sweeps out of the 'bubble'. I'm not really sure how this is going to work... since I've never done anything on such a large scale, so it would probably best if you both went to stand as far away from me as you can get. It's going to get really hot, anyways."

Rowan frowned, worried. "Alright... be careful."

The traders scuttled over to the furthest wall and sat down with their backs against it.

"What's he going to do?" Thavron asked, puzzled.

"I think..." Rowan hesitated. "I think he's going to try and melt a path through the rock.

"What!" He stared at her in shock. "He can't do that! Think of the heat that would be needed!"

She shrugged. "If he can get the initial heat, the rock will preserve it and melt what's behind it on its own; he'll just have to control and guide it."

"He's crazy," Thavron murmured. "He'll burn himself out! What he's going to do is hard for the Ancients! You love him don't you? Go stop him!"

"I do," she said softly. "Which is why I can't."

Thavron moved to rise but Rowan's hand reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked at her and saw she was white as a sheet. As he watched a stray tear slid down her cheek. "Stay... please..." Groaning he slid back down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Kepa planted his hands against the rock and took a deep breath, letting the heat build within him until he could bear it no longer then shoved it into the rock. Wave after wave of heat he sent until the rock glowed red and seared even his hands. Yet he kept summoning more and more of his element, setting his blood afire as it rushed through his veins.

The shimmering waves of heat radiating from the stone blurred his vision until he had to close his eyes to keep them from drying up. He sensed his fur start to singe at the tips, releasing a acrid scent. But his face was fixed in a savage grin as he sensed the rock begin to move.

At first the molten rock moved sluggishly, dripping down on the river and releasing clouds of steam. But it began to move faster as Kepa directed even more heat into it and started demanding a path, pushed by the force behind. The rock ahead started to melt as well, dragged along with the rest, while some remained and hardened into a shell.

Bubbling and boiling the mass sought its way through cracks in the rock causing the whole side of mountain to groan and shift as the red hot spear was forced through it. Then, suddenly, all resistance was gone and the molten rock slowed and began to harden once more.

Rowan sprang up and rushed towards Kepa, ignoring the heat that still radiated from the stone. She pried his hands from the stone, no small task, since the heat had practically fused them against it. He half opened an eye weakly. "I'm sorry... you'll have to crawl through. The inside should be smooth, though."

Kepa attempted a smile and then went limp, slumped against the floor. Rowan held a hand to his forehead. "He's so hot... his temperature isn't going down!"

Thavron knelt beside them and frowned. "He called up so much heat, it's burning him up from the inside. You're the only one who can save him, I'm afraid."

Rowan shuddered, remembering the void into which she had almost fallen last time she had healed him, then grabbed his arm and forced her healing energies into him. The heat swirled about her as well, searing her soul. She drew back hastily, rubbing her arms.

"I don't know what to do... I'm getting pushed back!" An image of her brother, frail and sickly, life ebbing from him as she watched sprang unbidden into her mind. Rowan snarled and grabbed Kepa's arm again. "Never again!" She sent out a mental cry for help as she plunged into the flames again. _Scucca, if you're listening, help!_

The empath answered almost instantly, his presence shielding her from the flames. _Well, well, well, what kind of mess have the two of you gotten into?_

_This healing! I don't have the strength!_

Rowan could almost see Scucca shake his head. _Very well, I'll help._

She felt his mental presence settle around her like a pair of hands, guiding her through the flames, dousing and cooling them, chasing them back to the core of the blaziken's being, where they belonged. Suddenly she felt the pull of the void and felt it open up from under her feet. Scucca hauled her back from the brink and both stood, peering into it.

_What is it? _She asked finally.

_This is what Loth did. Or rather, what she told Lorelei to do. The alakazam took Kepa's life-code and tore it apart, replacing bits of it with those of a blaziken. The torn human bits are still lying there, trying to get back with the life-code and this is what you sense as a void. _He sensed her next question before she could phrase it. _If you tried to heal it, you would get sucked in and vanish. I think perhaps you should only use typical remedies on Kepa from now on. Come, go back now; you've done enough, he will be fine._

Rowan slowly drew back from Kepa, feeling Scucca slip away as well. She opened her eyes to see the blaziken's grey ones fixed on her. "Thank goodness," she whispered and fainted from exhaustion.

Thavron lifted her off Kepa and slung her over his back. "We should get out of here as fast as possible. The tunnel has cooled enough for us to pass through."

Kepa rolled onto his side and peered at the hole in the rock. "So it really did work... I'll go first."

The blaziken scrambled into the tunnel on all fours. Sure enough, a trace of fresh air lingered in the tunnel. He started forward, hearing Thavron crawl in after him. It was a long journey, scrabbling on their bellies like tunnel snakes but at least Kepa had done a good job; the floor and sides were smooth and left their skin relatively intact.

"We're there," Kepa said finally, sliding out into the light and standing slowly, stretching out cramped muscles.

"It's so nice to see real sunlight again!" said Rowan fervently as Thavron followed. He jumped, almost dropping her.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A good ten minutes. I would have crawled on my own, but I was so tired..."

"It's alright." He crouched down so she could slide off and stand on her own.

"You alright, Kepa?"

"Thanks to you," he said, smiling.

Rowan shook her head. "I couldn't have done it without Scucca. Thank him next time we meet."

Kepa was about to answer when a happy screech echoed through the morning air.

-Kepa Nur! You made it out alive a second time! The Ancients must be watching over you. I'm glad to see you brought the healer this time.-

The blaziken introduced Stonejaw and translated her words to the humans. "Can you carry all three of us?"

-As long as I don't have to go too far, I should be able to manage.-

Rowan nodded. "Good. I have a mess to clean up."

Stonejaw chittered incoherently, causing Kepa to grin widely. "Let's hurry, they're waiting for us."

"Who's waiting for us?"

He didn't answer, motioning for her to mount Stonejaw ahead of him. Sighing in exasperation she scrambled up, using her legs to hold herself in place. Kepa seated himself behind her, followed by Thavron. Once they were all seated the aerodactyl lunged herself into the air, fanning the air with her strong wings.

Flying above the mountain, Rowan got a clear view of the damage the Ancient had caused with his precipitous exit. The whole north face of the mountain had collapsed on itself, leaving a bare scar of overturned rock behind.

Stonejaw flew them around to the other side of the mountain where, sure enough, a small group awaited them.

Scucca was there, his blue hair quite visible. So were Gwyn and a few other half-kaijuu from the Temple whom Rowan did not know. Ismitta towered over the group, white hide gleaming brightly.

Rowan grinned and waved at Scucca, who nodded. Kepa jumped down beside her and looked around the group curiously. Ismitta met Rowan's eye, who flushed.

"I-I'm sorry... I suppose it's my fault the seal was broken. Please, Kepa and I will do our best to-"

_Do not worry, it has already been explained. No blame was passed on to you. _From around Ismitta walked Path and Inali, the abra still translating. Rowan blinked when she saw them, then glared. "Y-you left me to die!"

Path shook his head. _Not to die. We cannot interfere, that is all. We hoped very much that you would make it out safely. _

"Not interfere? Then why did you release the Ancient? It seemed very much like interference, back there!"

_It was our duty. And now it is time for you to complete yours. Find Thinien and end it._

Rowan stared, openmouthed, at the dragonite. She couldn't believe the nerve of the thing! "I am a healer, not a mercenary! Get one of the Free Riders to do it, or something. Why the heck does it have to be me?"

_Thinien heals flesh wounds instantly. It is impossible to kill it with brute strength. Yet since the very essence of the kaijuu is corrupt, your healing touch will destroy it._

"My touch... destroy it?" Rowan shuddered, not sure she liked the idea.

_Now you see why we need you. Only you can destroy Thinien and give it the eternal rest it seeks. Ismitta and the others from the temple shall help you._

"What happened to Loth and Viridian?" Kepa asked, before anyone could say anything further.

"They were lost when the mountain collapsed," Scucca explained. "I only got out because I was with this lovely lady." he gestured towards Ismitta and bowed. "They perished still locked in battle, and all their kaijuu with them."

Inali's eyes closed briefly and Rowan remembered Kepa telling her that Lorelei was her mother.

"Dammit, I'll do it," Rowan growled, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"I'm coming," said Kepa, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So am I," Thavron mumbled, his dark looks daring anyone to forbid him.

Ismitta ducked her long neck in acceptance and extended her wing so that they could climb up on her back. Rowan, Kepa and Thavron settled there, while Scucca mounted Stonejaw. Gwyn climbed on to the back of her charizard and the other two from the Temple spread their own wings, one a golbat's and the other a fearow's.

The four winged beings lunged into the sky, wings beating in tandem. _Good luck! _Path called from behind them.


	15. Final Battle

**(A/N) **Kaijuu/pokemon aren't my creations, and I'm not getting any money for it. Paws off my original ideas and characters! 

**

* * *

The Adamant Key**

**Chapter 15: Final Battle**

**By Trivnar Silversword**

"How do you know where to go?" asked Rowan, shouting to make herself heard.

"I can sense him," Kepa translated for Ismitta. "He is a blemish upon the face of the earth."

They flew west and by looking at the ground Rowan could see traces of the Ancient's passing. Forests frozen in ice or charred by fire and the earth randomly overturned.

"We're getting close," Ismitta warned. "He must have stopped to rest."

Rowan's hands clenched the lugia's spines nervously. "It'll be alright," Kepa whispered. "I'll take care of you." She gulped, somehow not feeling better. She had to touch the Ancient to send her healing energies through it, and had decided that this involved jumping onto the kaijuu's back. But if they caught it on the ground, it would make her task much simpler...

"There!" Gwyn called out suddenly, pointing to a large red and black mass resting in a hollow far below. Ismitta nodded and the four separated, circling around to attack from each of the cardinal points.

Before they could even get close, however, the Ancient looked up and let loose a mournful cry before lunging into the air towards them. On its four wings the Ancient was surprisingly fast, catching up to them in a dozen wing-beats. Rowan caught a glimpse of red eyes burning with an unfathomable hatred before the beast spun and swatted the fearow-hybrid with its front paws.

The creature fell, only stopping itself a few feet above the ground. Peering over Ismitta's neck, Rowan could see it straining to rejoin them. Thinien roared and twisted to face the lugia. She let loose her own war-cry and shot a blast of white lightning towards the beast.

He brought two of his wings forward, shielding himself. The energy bounced off like a rubber ball hitting a stone wall, shooting towards Gwyn and the golbat-hybrid. With squawks of surprise, both managed to dodge them.

The Ancient, meanwhile, was chasing after Ismitta, snapping at her tail as she tried to flee. Kepa faced back and shot fireballs at it, but he simply batted them away like fleas. Rowan found herself slipping and wrapped her arms around the lugia's neck, clutching frantically.

Stonejaw swooped in, clamping her massive jaws onto one of the Ancient's wing bones. Scucca felt the beast's pain, intensified it, and sent it towards the ancient, face twisted as he also dealt with the pain. Thinien whipped his tail forward, twining it around one of Stonejaw's legs and jerking her away.

The golbat-hybrid was suddenly above the Ancient, wielding a spear. He tucked in his wings and dove, slamming the spear into Thinien's back. The latter roared in pain, shaking off the golbat then grabbing him in his left talon. With his other he twisted around and plucked the splinter from his back, crushing it to dust before letting it fall.

Time seemed to slow as the Ancient sneered, then clenched his paw, crushing the life out of the fragile being. The fearow-hybrid shouted angrily and rushed the beast, but Thinien shot quills from his mane which pierced the fearow through and through. A look of surprise frozen on his face, the hybrid fell, shortly followed by the corpse of his friend.

Thinien lunged towards Ismitta, clawing her gleaming flanks with his razor sharp claws and leaving bloody rents behind. She screamed in pain, shooting more white energy towards him. Although it didn't hurt the Ancient, it gave her time to get out of its range.

Rowan strung her bow, waiting until Thinien turned to fight Gwyn before letting her arrow fly, swiftly followed by two more. The first two thudded into the Ancient's side; he ignored them completely. However the third hit the mark, plunging into the kaijuu's eye.

Thinien roared in annoyance, shooting upwards into the sky. Stonejaw, Ismitta and the charizard strained their wings, trying to keep up with the Ancient. Unfortunately, it did not want to be overtaken and, despite its massive size, stayed ahead of the pursuers.

The Ancient suddenly twisted around and dove through them, lashing out with its fearsome front paws. The kaijuu scattered out of his way, giving Rowan a split second glance at the eye she had wounded, now completely healed.

Kepa had seen it also. "The dragonite was right! Looks like you're the only one who can destroy him!"

Rowan gulped, trying to push back the fear that gripped her like a tangible being. The last thing she wanted to do was jump on the back of the monster.

Gwyn swept in behind the Ancient, and got her charizard to bite down on Thinien's leg. Distracted, it turned to see what had him and, seizing the opportunity, Ismitta dove.

"Use the dagger!" Kepa suggested.

Rowan nodded and pulled the adamantine blade from its sheath. As soon as the lugia was close enough, and before she could form a rational thought, she lunged from her perch, aiming for Thinien's back.

For a brief second Rowan hung in mid-air, with nothing under her but a long drop, then she landed on the Ancient's back. She drove the dagger into his back then gripped the hilt to hold herself on as he twisted violently, trying to reach the charizard that would not let go of his foot!

Rowan was slung about violently, so much so that she did not dare loosen one hand to use her power. Tears rolled down as she hung on for dear life, scared to the bone of the monster she rode.

He finally swung about, slamming the charizard into Ismitta. Her wing buckled and both started to fall, tangled in each other. Thinien folded his wings and followed their descent. Almost lazily he reached out and brushed the passengers from Ismitta's back. Kepa saw it coming and made a desperate lunge, grabbing hold of the charizard's burning tail-tip.

The jerk brought the kaijuu to his senses and he locked his wings, bringing their descent to a abrupt halt. Gwyn reached down and pulled Kepa up to sit behind her. Thavron, however, was not so lucky.

Ismitta caught him by the hem of his shirt but Thinien shot forth another barrage of quills, sending them towards the lugia's head. Blood spurted as both of Ismitta's eyes were pierced. Thavron caught the brunt of the blow, his body turning into a macabre parody of a pincushion, killing him in seconds.

Rowan screamed as Gwyn guided her charizard under Ismitta's bad wing and guiding her back towards the ground, Thavron's body still dangling from her beak. She freed a hand from its death-grip on the dagger's hilt and slammed it down on the Ancient's back, forcing all her healing energy through that small contact.

She closed her eyes, but the sight of the quills slamming into Thavron would not go away. Rowan howled, blinded by grief.

Thinien roared as the fiery energy surged through his body, causing him pain he could not quench. He twisted his supple body, trying to reach the point from which the pain emanated, but it was right between his wing joints, a place he could not reach.

The fire rushed through him, making changes he could not understand, trying to untwist his mutilated body, trying to separate the two mangled sets of genes. Screaming, his thoughts no longer coherent, he plunged towards the earth, thinking only to ease the pain.

Perched on Thinien's back, Rowan could think of nothing, filled with the simple and mindless joy of pushing energy into the thing that had taken Thavron away. She distantly heard shouts of alarm and warnings, but she took no heed of them, ignoring everything but the terrible desire to destroy.

She did not see the charizard fly up towards the falling Ancient, nor the blaziken jump from its back onto her own out-of-control mount. All she felt was something loop around her waist and jerk her backwards, pulling the dagger from Thinien's back and making her lose contact with his skin.

Rowan lashed out with the dagger but an iron grip grabbed her wrist and forced it down.

"Rowan, calm down! It's me, dammit!"

The voice broke through her tormented thoughts and stopped them dead in their tracks. She slumped limply in Kepa's grasp, unprotesting as he jumped back onto the charizard. The kaijuu stopped falling at once and Gwyn hollered, "Ismitta! Now!"

A bolt of white energy shot out from the ground under the falling Ancient and pierced straight through it. This time Thinien was too crazed to block it and had no energy left to heal. The white flames engulfed him, cracking and sparking as they devoured his flesh. It was over in seconds; not a trace remained of the once invulnerable Ancient.

The charizard landed gracefully, its wing beats raising little whirlwinds of dust that swirled around his feet. Rowan felt herself being helped down then made to sit with her back against a tree. The bark dug into her back and she found the sensation slightly comforting, although she couldn't explain why. Stonejaw and Scucca landed moments later, the empath sullen and miserable, picking up the ambient mood.

Kepa and Gwyn retrieved Thavron's body and wrapped it in cloth, then left to search for the other two. Ismitta shuffled over to where Rowan sat and lay down, her sightless eyes closed. Rowan wordlessly crawled over to her and started to pull the quills out of her face.

The kaijuu sighed in relief as the jagged barbs were removed. Rowan laid her hands on the thick neck and healed the puncture wounds closed, then did the same for the large gashes on her flanks. When she was finished, she leaned back against the Ancient and stared vaguely at nothing, almost as blindly as the kaijuu with the pierced eyes.

Kepa and Gwyn came back eventually, bringing with them two more wrapped bodies. Ismitta nudged each gently, but no one spoke. Finally they gathered themselves to leave; Stonejaw bearing Scucca and one body, Gwyn and Rowan on the charizard and Ismitta carrying the rest.

The aerodactyl and the charizard flew on either side of the Ancient, leading her across a vast expanse of sky. They reached the place where Path and Inali waited by nightfall, dropping like leaves out of the dusky sky.

Path knelt in front of Rowan, looking up at her through shining eyes. _I can't thank you enough for what you have done. I am the descendent of one of the Kaijuu sent to destroy Thinien and as such, doomed to remain beside him until the chosen Healer consigned him to his eternal rest. You have done us a great favour-._"

"Enough," muttered Rowan, turning away. "Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it."

_Gather round,_ murmured Inali. _I will bring us all to the Temple._

The kaijuu shuffled round in a sad circle then vanished from sight, reappearing in the Courtyard of Light and Darkness.

-Moonwind!- Ismitta called out. -I am home.-

The human-lugia hybrid rushed out of the nearest house, paling when he saw her eyes. "Ismitta..."

She flicked her long tail in annoyance. -It's of little importance; I am alive. Come, find beds for these people: it is long past the time for them to have a good rest.-

Rowan let herself be led to a room and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Thavron being pierced by the sharp quills, except in her imagination he turned his face towards her and she saw his eyes, pleading for answers. It took her a long, long time to fall asleep.


	16. Epilogue: Grey Eyes

**(A/N) **Kaijuu/pokemon aren't my creations, and I'm not getting any money for it. Paws off my original ideas and characters!

**

* * *

The Adamant Key**

**Epilogue: Grey Eyes**

**By Trivnar Silversword**

Those who perished fighting Thinien were laid to rest two days later, in a quiet place near the Temple where the Ancients were buried. The entire population of the Temple came out to do them homage, each offering their support in their own way. The entei Dace in particular, offered a touching lament.

To Rowan, however, their farewells fell on deaf ears; she had spent the previous day trekking through the mountains alone, and had laid her personal ghosts to rest there. She stood away from the crowd, watching from a distance with Kepa at her side.

"He asked me to marry him a couple of times," she said softly.

"What! Kepa looked down at her in surprise. "But... so young?"

"It's not unusual among traders. I expect it has something to do with our life expectancy."

Kepa shook his head, at a loss for words. "He was... very fond of you."

"Yeah..." Rowan sighed. "I loved him too, although I considered him more like an older brother than anything else. I'm sorry that it had to end like this."

"I know it's not much, but I'd like to offer my thanks for your help. You certainly did much more than I expected of you and more than you should have."

"You couldn't have know," Rowan smiled slightly, "no one could have known that my job of kaijuu-human relations would have finished this way. I... I don't regret any of it, and wouldn't trade the time we had together for anything. Even if... even if we lost Thavron."

"What are you going to do now, Rowan?"

She shrugged. "I don't know... I have no intention of continuing as a Trader, although Healing still interests me. Ismitta said I was welcome to stay at the Temple for as long as I wished, so I'll stay here awhile and see. It's very peaceful and quiet here, I could learn to love it. What about you?"

"I'm not really sure... it's hard to remember a time when I wasn't on the run. Perhaps... it doesn't really matter, as long as I can stay around you."

She turned away and faced Kepa, noticing for the first time the gash on his arm. "Hey, how did you do that?"

"Oh, when Thinien swept us off Ismitta's back his talon snagged me. I had it washed but forgot to mention it to the Temple healers. It's nothing serious."

Rowan shook her head. "Let me heal that, it will only take a second." She took his hand and sent the healing energy through it, knitting the torn flesh together easily.

She started to withdraw when the void suddenly reached up and gathered her in. This time Scucca wasn't there to pull her back. It pulled at her life force, taking more and more. As it pulled, the edges of the void started to pull together. But it was too little for too much. Rowan screamed soundlessly, trying to pull back. It was like being stuck in a whirlpool and trying to swim to shore.

As she struggled she could see the energy draining from her, going to the molecular level, replacing the broken pieces of Kepa's life-code. Rowan screamed, this time in frustration and pulled back with all her strength. The world flashed white, then was no more.

Rowan regained her senses slowly. Every bit of her tingled, as if she had been pulled from every angle. She twitched her arms and legs and found she could move. The healer groaned then slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She couldn't remember what she had been doing. Rowan looked down and saw a stranger lying beside her.

She studied his face curiously, trying to place it. He had spiky red hair that stuck out at every angle, even when lying down, and a thin scar crossed his right cheek. He stirred, and his eyes opened to meet hers. Rowan gasped, for those grey eyes were painfully familiar. "Kepa?"

"I have a headache," he complained. "Who else would it be?"

"Look at yourself."

He raised a hand to his face and gasped, seeing five pink digits. Ever so slowly he stood and looked himself over. "Good, "he said suddenly, voice laden with self-satisfaction," I've been wanting to do this for a while."

He reached down, pulled Rowan to her feet and kissed the still-dazed healer, leaving her breathless. "You're mine," he whispered in her ear, "and no one can contest it now!"

"Rowan, could I have a– oh. Sorry to interrupt you." Scucca flushed furiously, his empathic talents picking up their combined embarrassment and adding it to his own. "Who...?" The empath blinked as it dawned on him. In three steps he had reached them and grabbed Rowan's shoulders, giving her a little shake. "What were you playing at? I told you not to try to heal him!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she protested. "I pulled back before I was completely engulfed."

He released her, puzzled. "Then he should still have some blaziken programmed into him. You're lucky you didn't mutate him!"

"Blaziken..." Kepa muttered. "Yes... I can do that." And right before their amazed eyes, he transformed into a kaijuu. "Now back again." He shifted, and stood as a human once more.

Scucca's jaw seemed about to drop through the ground and Rowan's wasn't much further. "What did I... what did..." She couldn't finish her sentence and could only stand and gape.

"This is certainly an improvement from before," said Kepa smugly.

Rowan smiled. "I think even Thavron would approve." Her eyes closed momentarily, before reopening and fixing Scucca. "You had a message for me?"

He nodded, sensing her grief like a tangible presence. Time would ease it, however, as it does all things. "Yeah. The articuno chicks are hatching, and I thought you might want to go watch."

Rowan smiled and grabbed Kepa's hand, locking her fingers with his. "What are we waiting for, then!"

Laughing, the three ran back towards the temple.

----- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N)** Well, that's it! First I'd like to thank all those who reviewed; your encouragement kept me going! Thank you also to all you people who took the time to read TAK; even if you didn't leave a message, your presence was apretiated!

I had a great time writing this, and learnt alot. Thanks to those who supplied ideas / suggestions, and for all the lovely fanart!

I was also thinking of writing a short story (one or two chapters - although knowing me, it might get longer - ) about the sealing of Thinien. What do you think?

Lots of love from Kepa, Rowan, Scucca and Triv!


End file.
